The Witch and Her Pirate
by PrincessAmiki
Summary: Its the age where Pirates and Witches roam. What will happen when Amu, the failing Witch on a quest to obtain Power for a grand Magic battle ends up being trapped by the most powerful Pirate in the World, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Will she be able to cast a spell and turn things in her favour by making Captain Ikuto fall in love with her or will she succumb to his cunning ways?
1. Announce the Magic Duello

**-1- Announce the Magic Duello **

The girl, swinging the exquisite rubicund umbrella in the air stopped in her tracks and stood motionlessly, watching the few children dancing on the grass, playing their games and singing the well-known song that described the present world.

"What are we Commons to do?

Pirates are scary; we need to keep them merry

But Witches ought to die or we suffer their cry,

O dear Lord, this world is quite wild no?"

Unable to control her quick temper, the girl strolled over to the playing kids and quite mercilessly smacked the bottom of one boy with her umbrella. The kids quickly stopped, looking at the young girl with fear as the boy cried.

"Did your parents not teach any of you to not sing that song?" the girl asked her tone serious with slight anger. "It's a forbidden song."

The kids looked at each other and could only meekly reply a sorry and mutter that they will never sing that song again.

"Good," the young girl said, "go off and play. Everything's fine now. Just remember not to sing that song again." She turned on her heels, her pearl coloured dress swaying as she moved back onto the path where her friend stood waiting for her.

"You had to scold the kids didn't you Amu?"

Amu sighed, playing with her umbrella again as she answered, "They were singing that song again. It gets on my nerves. Besides, if they were caught by other people, they could get into more trouble than one little smack on their bottoms."

"Trying to justify yourself?"

"Aren't you even a little frustrated when listening to that song?" Amu questioned, "Don't you think it's rather unfair on us Dia?"

Dia giggled at Amu's persistent whining of the song. "We are what we are and the world is what the world is."

"You might as well not say anything at all. This world is unjust," Amu continued, "why are we the ones to be ridiculed so much. We're not weak."

Dia sighed and began to walk towards the main town; Amu following swiftly behind her.

"You know Amu," Dia began, holding the basket in her hands more closely to her. Such a sensitive topic was also hard for Dia to speak of but it was a topic she couldn't avoid either. "Amu, I know you won't agree but, we witches are the weakest…"

Amu walked in front of Dia, stomping her feet hardly and stopping Dia in her tracks. "How could you say such a thing?" Amu questioned with fury, "You're a witch yourself and you're belittling witches. If we wanted to, we could-"

"Could what?" Dia said over Amu. She glanced around her, thankful they were alone and no one heard them. She lowered her voice, "we could use magic to hurt people, to silence those brutal Pirates? Amu…magic is not meant to be used like that. I cannot stand the idea of using magic as a type of weapon against anyone."

"It's thoughts like yours that is the reason for witches being hunted and people thinking we are weak when we are just pacifists."

"We're hunted because our ancestors have gone and unwisely used magic against normal people," Dia argued, "We're feared by them."

"Yeah I know," Amu said as she started walking again. "I'm sorry Dia." Nervously, Amu played with her long pink hair, irritated at herself for almost getting into an argument with Dia. There weren't many witches now compared to the past and certainly, the number of witches in the world was sparse in comparison to normal people and especially, Pirates. Within the society of witches, competition between these magic users was strong and a concrete hierarchy was established. It was hard for witches to get along with one another and Dia was Amu's only close friend. She didn't want to lose Dia over silly arguments.

Dia smiled, knowing Amu didn't mean to upset her. She casually changed the topic, "What do you think this gathering is about? I heard all the witches in this area and from other parts of the world are supposed to attend. It's rather big to be a normal gathering."

"Who knows," Amu said with a sigh, "these meetings are pointless. All Queen Hecate has to announce each time is stuff that is happening around the world and where it would be safer for witches to stay. Then there are the usual witch promotions."

"True," Dia agreed, "but gathering all the witches from around the world does raise theories."

They continued to walk through the streets. It was beginning to get dark now as the sun was preparing to exit for the day. Many villagers were already packing up their little stores and mothers were calling in their children. From a distance Amu and Dia spotted some other girls, slightly older than them heading in the same direction.

"They're going to the church as well," Dia commented.

"I've never seen them before," Amu said, "from the other areas perhaps."

"OH MY…. It's the LOSER AMU," a familiar voice shouted from behind.

Amu turned around knowing exactly who it was. She glared at Miki, dreading her presence already.

"Why the glare," Miki pressed on, her blue cloak swaying as she moved her hips and leaned in closer to Amu. "I'm only stating facts, you are a loser and you are the biggest failure."

Miki's two close friends, Ran and Sue followed close behind, gathering around Amu and Dia.

"You better shut up or I'll…"

"Do what?" Miki teased, grabbing Amu's cheeks hardly and pulling her close. She breathed on her, "Come now dearie, don't say you're going to cast a spell on me. You know your magic never works. Hence why you're still a level 10 at the age of 16, when looking around you, others have far-progressed from the stage of an amateur."

"You do realise a level 10 is worse than a beginner within the hierarchy of witches. They're the weakest," Ran pointed out. "When we were at the age of 16 like you, we were already a level 8."

"Let go of me," Amu shouted in frustration, knowing what Miki said was all true. She was a failure. No matter how hard she tried, everything she did, from brewing potions to casting spells, they would all go wrong. But just because she had difficulties learning, didn't mean she had no pride. She hated being looked down upon because of her lack of talent. She won't stand Miki's bullying, "let go now. I don't want to be touched by an old hag like you."

"What did you say?" Miki shouted her hand rose up.

Before Miki's hard slap could reach Amu's face, Dia caught hold of Miki's hand.

"Let go of Amu," Dia demanded.

Miki glared at Dia, letting go of Amu and taking a step away from Dia. "I see you still like acting the heroine part. You want to feel good by protecting the weak."

Dia smiled confidently, "I'm not a saint. I only protect the people I want to. Amu's my friend and I won't allow you to hurt or intimidate her."

"Are you saying, you can stop me whenever you please? Dia, we're old acquaintances and we're both a level 3," Miki reminded Dia. "Unless you're one level above me, it'll be a draw between us. I'll make sure it'll always be a draw between us."

"As you please," Dia said.

Miki turned to leave, clicking her fingers, motioning for Ran and Sue to move as well. "Oh Amu dear, you may be a lot younger than us but don't think you have plenty of time to waste. I'll be happy to admit to being an old hag if it means I'm powerful in this world. Dia, do continue to baby-sit that loser. I'm intrigued to find out how many more decades it will take her to level up."

With that last comment, Miki and her gang left, walking ahead towards the church, the meeting place for all the gathering witches.

Amu tightened her grip on her umbrella. "One day, I'll prove to her that I can be a high level witch too. I'll surpass her."

"Don't take it to heart Amu," Dia said, "Just do things at your own pace."

"Let's hurry," Amu urged, "we shouldn't let Miki arrive before us and of course I won't take that old hag's words to heart. Just to clarify though, I'm not saying you're an old hag too Dia."

Dia laughed, "I know."

It wasn't long before they reached the church. Many witches were already entering the building. Dia and Amu swiftly entered too. It was amazing how many witches were present and even more so that they were all inside a sacred church. No commons would expect a witch gathering to be held inside a church, right under the observation of God. To fools eyes, witches are evil beings, but reality was a lot different. Witches weren't as evil as perceived and gathering inside a church was very common. The wooden doors at the entrance slammed shut and all the witches in the room went quiet. Walking out from the side door to the front of the altar was the most powerful person in the room, the ruler of all witches, Queen Hecate. A flawlessly beautiful face and with her long silver hair cascading over her perfect frame, Hecate was like a goddess descended from heaven.

"No matter how many times I see her, she's amazing," a witch whispered in the crowd.

"They say she's already lived for two centuries, but look at her, she's still so young and beautiful."

"It's no wonder she's our Queen, a true level 0 witch."

Hecate raised her hand in the air, silencing the minor whisperings amongst the group. "My beloved sisters, it is once again a blessing for me to see and meet with all of you here. We've met each other in countless gatherings like this, setting up an illusionary barrier to hide ourselves from commons that despise us so." Hecate looked around her in the room, "I thank you all for your efforts to show up tonight. I shan't waste any more time. Today I have gathered all the witches in the world, from level 1 to level 10, from children to elderly. The reason for me gathering you all here tonight is because I am going to announce something very important." Hecate paused for a few seconds, "I've lived for long enough, during the next sacred festival of the Equinox, I shall resign from my position as your ruler. A new successor will be chosen through the ultimate _Magic Duello_."

Many whispers were filling the room now as the witches simply could not believe what they were hearing. No one expected Hecate to retire, it was anticipated that she would remain ruler forever. However, this day has finally come where a new ruler was to surface to lead the witches on in this wild world.

Hecate raised her hand once more, motioning for silence. "Everyone present in this room, any level Witch has the right to participate in the Magic Duello, which is to be held in 5 months' time tonight. A silver ring is distributed to everyone. This ring will be your right to enter the Duello. Of course if before the Duello, you lose or the ring turns to a rusty colour, it means you have lost your participation right. How and why the ring will turn colour is up to you all to find out. The only rule is…" Hecate smiled now, "all participants must work alone. You must not help nor receive help from any other witch. You can of course hinder another witch. The key to winning is power. Go now and use this time wisely to seek for POWER."

There was a cheer in the room as the witches got excited over the prospect of a game for the strongest to take the throne of Hecate.

Hecate clapped her hand once and every witch in the room had a silver ring on their thumb. "May I remind you that power comes in all forms. You may bring anything to the Duello in 5 months' time as long as it is the power you've found to help you win. With this, I wish all of you good luck and you are all dismissed."

The candles in the room went out and a gust of wind blasted in as the great wooden doors opened. Excited voices filled the room and some witches were already on their way out. From a distance, Amu spotted Miki and her little group leaving. It seemed that Miki sensed Amu's stare and she returned it with a smirk. _You better stay out of this loser…. Quit the Duello now before you make a fool of yourself…_

Amu clenched her fists, having heard exactly what Miki was thinking in her mind. She was infuriated. She wasn't weak and she would prove to Miki by competing in the Duello. Power, whatever it was, as long as it would make her strong enough to defeat Miki, she would do anything to obtain it. She had already made up her mind.

"This is quite insane," Dia said. "I suspect everyone is going to search for power, to strengthen themselves for the duello. However, Queen Hecate was being very vague, I wonder what exactly is the meaning of power and what she meant by it is in many forms? Amu, what are you planning to do?"

Amu turned to look at Dia and she was suddenly lost for words. She really wanted to compete in the Duello, to prove she wasn't weak just because she was still a level 10. However, there was that one part of her that wanted to support Dia. In her heart, Dia was one of the strongest witches there was and she should be the next successor to Hecate. "I… I don't think I'll par-"

"Goodbye Amu," Dia shouted over Amu's mumblings. "To participate in the Duello, we need to act alone. We should split ways for these 5 months." Dia took hold of Amu's hand, "I want you to know, that even if I'm not besides you, I'll be supporting you from the bottom of my heart. When I'm not around you, please remember not to do anything rash, stay calm and no matter what be careful. You don't know what the other witches would do to eliminate the number of participants."

"Wait Dia," Amu tried to cut in, "I've decided to-"

"I know you want to help me," Dia said, "but Amu, I also know you want to compete in the Duello yourself, so do it. Enter and show Miki your true strength. I'll be looking forward to seeing how powerful you can become as well." Dia hugged Amu tightly, knowing they were to part ways. "Promise me, you'll give it your all and then when we next meet, it will be in the Duello."

Amu hugged Dia back, suppressing her tears. For as long as she remembered, Dia had always been besides her like her older sister. She couldn't bear to think that they would be separating for 5 months. Amu let go of Dia and looked at her for one last time. She smiled and shouted, "Thank you," before running out of the church.

"Good luck Amu," Dia whispered, watching her leave.

Outside on the empty streets now, Amu slowed down her pace, not knowing where to go or what to do. She was quite lost. _Power_, where is she going to find such a thing? Perhaps if she searched in the library for the darkest curse or a potion that kills someone. What about pets? A dragon, she had heard that they still existed somewhere in the world. Surely a strong pet like a dragon can help her win the Duello. Amu paused in her train of thoughts as she heard some noise behind her. "Another witch?" Amu whispered turning around to see what it was. She let out a sigh of relief seeing it wasn't a witch but a young boy. She watched the young boy closely as he sneakily ran about the streets. He ran from one shop to another, peering into the dark windows and then glancing around him as though to make sure no one noticed him, he took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down. It seemed he hadn't noticed Amu yet. "Is he a thief?" Amu wondered, tapping her rubicund umbrella on the ground a few times. With a click of her fingers, Amu practically glided along the road until startling the poor kid as he fell onto the floor, she stood before him. "Kid, its well late into the night, why aren't you in bed?"

"Why aren't you in bed?" the kid questioned back. "I'm not that much younger than you. Don't question me like an adult and don't scare me." He stood back up, patting the dust from his clothes.

A slightly irritated Amu held her cool. "What are you up to? Trying to steal? I'll report you."

"None of your business," he said turning to walk away.

Amu grabbed hold of his shirt, "you wrote something down on a piece of paper, what is it?"

The boy struggled from Amu's grasp, slapping her hand away and making a run for it after stepping on Amu's foot. Amu rubbed her foot, not expecting that brats stomp to be so painful. She smirked though waving the piece of paper that she stole from him in her hands. She read it out loud, "on the right hand side of the street, the fifth shop is a botany shop, the one directly opposite it is one that sells cloth…"

Hearing Amu's voice, the boy checked his pockets and immediately he ran back towards her. "Give it back," he demanded but Amu was quicker as she stood up and held the paper out of his reach.

"Why are you referencing where everything is in the town? What is it for?" Amu asked, "I won't give it back if you don't answer."

The boy stared at Amu for a while and realising Amu meant business he pulled a face at her before saying, "keep it. You nosy witch, steal it and keep the paper all you like. I won't tell." He turned and began to run away again but as he was running he felt weird, his feet didn't seem to be touching anything and when he looked down he screamed as he found himself floating in the air. He heard Amu giggle and he stared at her. "You… you really are a witch aren't you? You did this to me, you made me fly."

Amu nodded, "I admit I am one nosy witch so tell me-"

"This is great," the boy said, his eyes suddenly sparkling as though he had found a pile of gold. "My name is Yoru, Miss witch."

"Yoru?"

"Yeah, if I told you, would you help me?"

Amu stared at Yoru, "it depends." She waved her hand and Yoru was now on the floor again.

"Miss Witch, can you get me to the tower?"

"The tower?" Amu repeated, surprised at his request, "there's only one tower in this entire area and that's…"

"Yeah, I need to get inside the tower and fast," Yoru said sternly. "You're a witch so I'm sure you can help me break in."

"No, breaking in isn't the issue here," Amu slowly said, she grabbed hold of Yoru again, "the problem is, that Tower is a prison for criminals of all kind. Now, what would a kid like you want to do entering that infamous Tower?"

Yoru gulped, knowing he could either risk it all and tell her and trust in a witch or forget about what he wanted to do. But he knew his options were limited. Yoru clenched his fists, making up his mind to gamble this one time. "I want to see him… my brother. He's inside that Tower."

"So your brothers a pathetic criminal caught by…"

Yoru smiled now, "yeah, you could say he's a criminal but you can't say he's pathetic or was caught…"

Confused Amu said, "say things more clearly."

"He's the best mastermind there is, he deliberately infiltrated the Tower."

"Then why do you need to go there?"

"Part of a plan."

"What plan?"

"You ask too much," Yoru complained, "a plan to throw this town into chaos. My brother is bad Miss Witch, but so are you. Witches are evil too aren't they? Don't you want to see something splendid happen?"

_This Yoru and his brother, just what are they planning_, Amu thought as he studied the kid. _Well, Witches aren't bad and I'll stop you two. _

"I'm only telling you this because I know there isn't anything you can do," Yoru continued, "you can either help me out a little, which would speed things up for me or I'll just do as I planned…" Yoru smiled more confidently now, "My brother is strong…and no matter what happens, he will always manage to do what he wants. He is that strong that its scary Miss Witch."

The word strong seem to click with Amu. _Strong_, that was something she needed to be, something she needed to find. Amu let go of Yoru and weighed up her options. Since she didn't know where to begin to train or find power for the Duello, and having plenty of spare time in her hands, helping Yoru didn't seem such a bad idea to kill time and organise herself. "Yoru, let's make a deal," Amu proposed. _I'll see for myself whether Yoru's brother really is as strong as he claims. _


	2. Down The Tower

**-2- Down the Tower **

"What kind of a deal?" Yoru asked.

"Well, when witches help people, they need a little something in return," Amu began, "I'll help you into the Tower but in return you need to prove to me that you weren't lying about your brother being strong. Show me everything he can do."

"Deal done," Yoru said without second thoughts. It would be easy getting rid of this stupid witch later when he reunites with his brother, but at the moment, he might as well enjoy the help. "By the way Miss Witch, just because I'm younger than you, don't think you have any kind of advantage over me."

"Exactly how old are you then?" Amu questioned, "and my name is Amu. Stop calling me Miss Witch."

"10," Yoru simply replied, seeing no reason to lie.

Amu stared at Yoru for a few minutes. He was surprisingly young, now that she took a better look at him, he really did seem like a kid. Amu was beginning to falter a bit. Helping a kid enter a prison was wrong no matter how you thought about it, but as a witch, there was no way she could go back on her words either. Just what would Dia say to her if she knew, Amu didn't dare to think. She sighed, turning to look in the direction of the Tower.

Although they stood pretty far from it, the Tower was clearly visible to them. It was the tallest building in the area; its rocky walls being covered by the creeping vines which made it merge with the small woodland surrounding it. Amu had been around that place before. There were many royal guards around. Even as soon as you set foot onto the path leading into the woods, there were guards and soldiers that formed a line all the way leading towards the Tower. Wanting to simply just enter or bypass the guards was problematic. She did remember the woodlands were a strictly for governor-officials.

"Yoru, you've been near the Tower before haven't you?" Amu questioned.

"Yeah, I couldn't even walk on the path that leads to it," Yoru answered truthfully, "The guards don't allow any ordinary people to approach that place. You needed special authorisation. I did try entering from the sides of the woods but, the wood really isn't that big, running in after a few minutes and you'd immediately spot the guards and the main road again."

"Seems to me like you've tried to enter a few times already," Amu said, "say how were you planning to enter this time?"

Yoru placed his piece of paper back into his pocket, "every now and then, suppliers would take stuff to the Tower, I was planning to hide in one of their carts."

"I see," Amu said and a broad smile crept on her face now. "Let's forget about all that. There's a much quicker way to arrive there."

"There is," Yoru said, hopeful that Amu was telling the truth.

"If there's anything I'm good at, it's flying. I'm the fastest and the best flying witch there ever is," Amu boasted. She was not lying. Despite her failure in other aspects as a Witch, flying was something she did really well. Amu opened up her rubicund umbrella and put her hand out towards Yoru. "Don't be scared now, brat."

"Don't call me a brat," Yoru said, taking Amu's hand.

Amu raised the umbrella over them and as soon as she did, Yoru's vision was a blur, his heartbeat seemed to stop and his body felt light. He opened his mouth, wanting to scream for Amu to stop but his voice didn't come out as he struggled to breathe. The only thing he was aware of was that he was still holding her hand. Then he felt his knees hit something hard and slowly, his vision came back to him and his body no longer felt light and fluffy. He clutched at his own chest, his breathing slowly returning to normal. As soon as he calmed down and could see though, he turned to Amu, shouting, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Shh," Amu motioned with her finger to her lips, closing her umbrella. She sat down beside him and whispered, "I'm sorry, I actually kind of forgot. I'm so fast when it comes to flying, it's more like I just teleport to the place I want to go."

"So…"

"So," Amu continued, "if you take a closer look around you, we're already at the Tower."

Yoru swallowed as he stared down below him. Tiles, rough sandy coloured tiles were beneath him and leaning slightly over cautiously, he couldn't see the ground at all. Not that he could see much anyways in the dark but he knew this was the rooftop of the Tower. They had teleported all the way from the town streets up to here? "Wow, so Witches really can fly," he muttered to himself, amazed at all this. He steadily got to his feet and looked around him. "So, how are we going to get in?"

Amu blinked at Yoru and then slowly shrugged. "I thought you had a way of entering."

Yoru stared at Amu, "through a door or window near the ground then yes. We're on the roof now. Do tell me you've thought this through before flying all the way up here. I refuse to fly again."

Amu gulped and looked away from Yoru. Clearly, she didn't think about it but it's not her fault either. He never told her, they couldn't enter from the roof. She began to whistle, not knowing how to respond or defend herself from making a mistake.

Yoru frowned, his gaze never leaving Amu. "You honestly didn't have a plan when you bought me here did you? Stop whistling and start thinking you phony witch."

"Phony," Amu repeated, her eyebrows twitching with irritation, "look here you ungrateful little brat, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been able to bypass all those guards and arrive here."

"Yeah, standing on the roof doesn't achieve anything," Yoru complained, "We need to get inside and just before you do anything, we need to enter so no one notices us."

Amu wanted to retaliate but found she was not in the best position to do so. She sat down onto the coarse tiles and held her head in her hand, thinking deeply now. _Why oh why did I decide to help this kid in the first place? _Amu asked herself. _There really is no way I can get into the Tower though… it's not like any of my magic can help when they all go wrong…what should I do? Maybe I should abandon him… Yeah, I should just leave him…_

"Are you coming?" Yoru questioned suddenly, making Amu lose her train of thoughts.

Amu's eyes were wide opened now as her mouth made an O shape. Yoru had lifted some tiles off the roof to make a small hole, big enough for them to slip in. "When and how and…"

Yoru wrapped a metal hook with some cloth and placed it into his pocket. "I didn't think I could trust you so I took matters into my own hand."

Amu went over to Yoru and without warning smacked him on the back of his head, making him yell out. "You should've done that earlier." Before Yoru could say anything, Amu jumped down the small hole.

She landed onto the wooden floor boards without making much noise as the thick dust softened her touch. She looked around and saw nothing more than random boxes and crates stacked here and there with your usual friendly spiders and webs to accompany them. The faint moonlight coming from the hole she entered through lit the room surprisingly well. No doors or windows but as she took a few steps further in, she saw a small square on the floor with a handle. She hooked her umbrella on the handle and pulled, lifting the square up and she knelt down, peering down. Yoru joined her.

"There," Yoru pointed, "I think they are prison cells there."

"Seems like it," Amu said, "we're probably in an unused attic, the very top of the tower. That must be one of the main levels, but it seems empty."

"Let's go," Yoru urged, already jumping down from the attic. It was a bigger distance that he had anticipated and losing his step, he fell on his face. As he slowly got up though, he couldn't help but pull a face at Amu who landed easily on her two feet.

"So where is your brother imprisoned?" Amu asked, taking in her surroundings. No doubt they were inside alright; she could already see the endless rows of prisons circling them in this space and at the end was a stone staircase that led downwards to the next level. Although the individual prison cells could be seen from the torches lit on brick walls, Amu couldn't make out clear enough what was inside the cells themselves. It was dark but Amu was conscious there were prisoners inside.

"If I'm not wrong, he should be in one of the lower levels of this Tower," Yoru answered, "I think the 6th or 7th level. He wasn't being distinct when he told me. Maybe we can…"

Amu held out her hand to silence Yoru. Something was wrong, something was very wrong here. She stood before Yoru, shielding him for if anything was to come. Yoru seemed to have sensed the bizarre atmosphere as well and remained quiet. Amu placed the black metal tip of her umbrella into the flickering flames of one of the torches on the wall and within seconds, the tip of the umbrella had its own flame flaring.

"Cool," Yoru couldn't help but say as Amu's umbrella was now their torch.

Amu with her umbrella torch, walked close to one of the prison cells and she placed the light close enough so that she could see the prisoner inside. Amu was slightly surprised to see an elderly man sitting quietly there on his stool.

"You," Amu said, "what level is this? Is there a short route I can take to get to level 7?"

The elderly man just sat there, not responding to Amu's questioning.

"Don't bother," Yoru said, "We'll just look on each level. Come on, we shouldn't waste time. The guards haven't discovered us yet."

Amu ignored Yoru and stared at the elderly man who looked more like a corpse than a living being. He was very pale and extremely thin; his skin like paper wrapped around his bones which skeleton-shape was noticeable. "How long have you been here?" Amu continued to ask. When she got no response, she walked over to the next prison cell which was empty and then the next which had another elderly man in it.

"Come on, let's just go already," Yoru urged again, "we need to hurry to my brother."

Seeing Amu had no intention to move or hurry, Yoru jumped, nocking a torch off the wall and relit it with another. He then ran down the stone stairs, leaving Amu to question the old guys as much as she liked. _What was I hoping for?_ Yoru asked himself,_ I'm in this alone. I only used that stupid witch to get me in. Now I'm in, I need to find brother._

"You're not going after him?" a croaky and faint voice asked.

Amu turned and walked over to the cell behind her where yet another elderly man stood behind those iron bars.

"Why should I? Our deal was for me to get him into the Tower," Amu began, "I guess I'm just more curious about the Tower than his brother."

"Who are you Missy?" the old man asked.

"Who are you?" Amu asked back. "I'm surprised none of you guys are reacting. Where are the guards?"

"Guards," the man repeated, "oh missy, there's no need for guards. As you can see, we are all old men. We're just here waiting for death. There won't be any guards in the top few levels not until you reach down, much further down."

Amu nodded, "so there's nothing to worry about for now."

The rubicund umbrella dropped to the floor. The old man suddenly lunged forward towards Amu, his arms stretching out the gap in the bars and grabbing Amu by surprise, he squeezed tightly around her neck, suffocating her as she tried to resist. Amu frantically grabbed the man's face, pushing him away from her as her other hand clawed at his fingers around her neck. Her mind was blank as she felt a sharp pain on her neck and no doubt, blood trickling down from where she felt that pain.

"LET GO!" she shouted with all her breath as she felt his grip weakening.

"You're a witch," he hissed. "But you're not a complete witch." He let go of Amu who fell to the floor.

She grabbed at her own neck and slowly breathed, calming herself down.

"I'm sorry I did that to you," the old man slowly spoke. "I only wanted to give you a present."

Amu glared at the old prisoner. She backed away from the cell. "You tried to kill me."

He looked upset, "I only wanted to give you a present. You know, no matter how old I am I am still a criminal. Of course, forgive my roughness."

_Present_? Amu thought and she must've had a shocked expression on her face because the old man was chuckling. Her fingers paused on the touch of a golden chain that now hung around her neck. She took the thin chain in her hand and slowly ran her fingers along it until she reached the object hanging from the chain. It was a beautiful locket in the shape of a crystal white clover. "Beautiful," she whispered, staring at it as it seemed to shine in that dimly lit space. She tried to take it off but the chain seemed to come alive and it shrank with her attempt, so that it wouldn't fit past her head at all. She then attempted to tuck and snap the chain but it simply wouldn't budge.

"Don't bother," the old man said, watching her, "that's a magical locket. Once smeared with the blood of its owner, it can only be worn by that one person until he or she dies. You're a witch so you should know how magical items work."

"Take it off for me," Amu said, "I don't want it and why would you give it to me?"

The old man smiled, "if you want to take it off, then run over there and smash your head into the wall. When you're dead I'll see if I can find a way to get out of my cell and retrieve it."

"What are you playing at?"

"You may be the last person I'll ever see this life," the old man said, "being stuck in this Tower and left alone to die. I refuse to leave my belongings unattended. I'd rather choose who inherits them and meeting you tonight, Miss Witch, may be fate. That locket is my everything, it is my life written upon it with all my possessions. Accept it for a dear old man like me."

Amu sulked. When the old man put it that way, she didn't seem to have any excuse to decline or refuse his gift. It was a pretty locket as well and she quite liked it. Plus, magical items were rare and scarce. Maybe it was her lucky day today that she managed to get her hands on something this exceptional. "I'll accept it then. Thanks." Amu grabbed her umbrella which was still lit with fire at its tip and she stood up, "I better head off now."

"Missy, why are you here?" the old man suddenly asked, "You're not an ordinary buyer are you? No, you're way too young."

Amu simply stared at the strange old man.

"Oh Missy, do look out for yourself. This tower is one cruel confinement. It's no different from Hell here for the prisoners. If you're weak-hearted I suggest you leave now before you discover further. Heed my words, not many people who've entered this Tower can still keep sane like me. Good luck finding the person you seek."

Amu turned to leave without a second look back at the old man. Strange, he was such as strange old man. Amu quickened her pace, the more she thought about his words, and the more she looked around at this cold stony environment, the more chills she got running down her back. Scary, Amu thought, this place is creeping me out big time and I'm alone… Amu's grip on her umbrella tightened as her legs began to shake with each step she took. She gulped; she didn't want to be alone here. Unable to suppress her fears, she cried, tears in the corner of her eye. "YORU… YORU you damn brat – where did you go…. WAIT FOR ME. I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE… YORU…" Amu shouted as she ran after Yoru, down the Tower.

Somewhere in the Tower, Yoru sneezed and he quickly covered his mouth afterwards, scared that he had alerted anyone. _Did someone call me?_ Yoru thought, _why did I suddenly sneeze?_ He shook his head and continued walking. He had already run down many staircases, and the prisoners seem to get younger but still no sign of his brother.

"This is all that silly witches fault," Yoru sighed, "if she entered from a more normal entrance then I wouldn't have to waste my time, getting all the way back down again. She's so stupid." Yoru continued down yet another flight of stairs and this time he heard voices.

"You are you the one who helped him…"

"Hurry, catch this woman, she must've helped the prisoner escape…"

"Now, now boys, don't cause a riot. I'm only here looking for someone, as for the escaped prisoner…"

"He must be still inside this building, now tell me where he is or we won't be nice to you."

A girl's voice arguing with the guards, Yoru presumed from the conversation. There's a prisoner who escaped, is it brother?

"How dare you talk to me in such a way? Don't you lowly humans know I'm a Witch?"

"Witch," Yoru muttered, "it's that silly witch again. God, does she know how to create problems. I told her to be careful and not alert the guards." Thinking it was Amu out there, Yoru ran out from the stairs, "hey you phony witch…"

The guards dropped to the floor unconscious and Yoru having taken a good look at the woman standing in the room before him, realised it was not Amu. This woman was a lot older, in her 40's and she seemed less kind. He quickly turned to make a dash back the way he came but it was too late, the woman, the witch dressed in complete black grabbed hold of him. "My, my, little boy, why are you here?"

Yoru slashed the torch in his hands towards the witch, trying to resist but the witch simply used magic on him. His body froze and he couldn't move at all.

"Boy, you have the lingering scent of magic on you," the woman said grabbing Yoru's cheeks and pulling it close to her face as she peered into his eyes. "You're not a witch, I know that but why do you smell of magic?"

"It's probably that stupid girl," Yoru stammered to say.

"Girl, you mean another witch?"

Yoru remained silent, not knowing what to do. Who was this woman? Why was she here and how could he save himself?

"Answer," she demanded.

Yoru just nodded, finding it hard to muster his voice and speak.

The witches eyes seemed to gleam a little, "another witch is present here?"

Yoru simply nodded again, only hoping she would let him go. If his brother was here, this witch wouldn't even be able to lay a finger on his hair, let alone grab him like this.

"How very strange," the witch said, letting go of Yoru. "I presume you two are together right?"

"N-no," Yoru managed to say as his body still felt very numb and he still couldn't move.

"I wonder why another witch would come here." She took Yoru's hand and started to drag him with her, "come boy, the party's about to begin down there. We'll both attend together and I'll return you to your witch friend when she or he arrives."

"NO!" Yoru shouted but it was too late. He was powerless, his body already placed under this witches spell. _Somebody help me_, Yoru screamed in his mind, _brother…_

On the upper levels of the Tower, but still running downwards, Amu was still shouting Yoru's name. She was aware that she was attracting more attention than she wanted, as some prisoners were already shouting as she ran past them, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be alone and she was slightly scared. It was all Yoru's fault for luring her into this creepy Tower. Amu entered yet another flight of stone stairs. She stopped running, leaning against the wall for the moment to catch her breath. "Damn that brat runs fast," Amu thought, "he couldn't have reached the bottom already could he?" Taking in a few more breaths she continued to run, this time entering yet another level where she saw more prison cells. The prison cells seem to increase the further down she went. Amu was careless though. All she cared about was to quickly find Yoru and she didn't notice that shadowy figure lurking at the entrance of the stairs she had just passed through. Almost as soon as she ran out from the staircase, a hand had grabbed hold of her long pink hair, dragging her backwards. She dropped her umbrella to the floor again as she staggered back from the force of the pull and tripping over her own leg, she fell to the floor. Her head banged onto the hard concrete floor, causing her to lose her vision for the split moment.

"Magic…. You can use magic," she faintly heard and she felt a sharp grip on her shoulders. As she slowly regained conscious and vision though, Amu wished she was knocked out instead. Fear had seeped into her very soul, her body losing all its strength as she locked gazes with those angry piercing eyes. A clear blue eye and his left eye, a bloody crimson. In the flickering of the flames, Amu stared at him, this man, the embodiment of the devil himself. _Scary, this man, his presence is killing me, _Amu thought, _I've never seen such a malignant being ever, those eyes that portray his soul….they're…_

"Offer your blood to me," he demanded, the knife in his hand tracing up from her abdomen to her neck. "Don't hate me, you're just unlucky."


	3. Everything Here Is Weird

**-3- Everything Here Is Weird **

"No…" Amu whimpered, lost as to what to do.

The tip of the knife gently ripped a thin line on the side of Amu's neck and whilst she was still lost in all the confusion and the smell of her own blood seeping out, she hadn't noticed this man had gotten far too close to her for comfort. He was on top of her, pinning her down with his body weight and his hand securing both her arms above her head. There was a clanking noise as he dropped the knife to the floor and with his free hand grabbed her face, twisting it to the side to expose the wound on her neck better. Then she felt a terrible sensation on her wound as he bought his lips upon her flesh, his tongue rasped and licking her blood.

"ARGH!" Amu screamed, as the pain became unbearable for her. The side of her neck where he kept biting, licking and sucking her blood began to burn and it was agonising as it felt as if her skin was about to tear apart even more. He was mad, mad for her blood like a vampire. _Disgusting_, she felt disgusted, scared and weak. "Someone help me," Amu tried to shout but her voice was covered quickly by his hand. _Dia, _Amu thought, _where are you when I most need you? You were always there for me when I was in trouble so… _In Amu's eyes, she suddenly saw Dia, she was smiling and in her flash back, she remembered the last thing Dia had said to her, _"Promise me, you'll give it your all and then when we next meet, it will be in the Duello." _Amu closed her eyes and breathed. She felt his grip on her loosening, perhaps he assumed she won't fight back but he was wrong. With all her might, Amu encased her teeth around his neck and bit hardly into his flesh just as he did to her.

"UGH!" she heard him gasp from her sudden attack and taking this opportunity, Amu pushed him away from her. Swiftly she grabbed her umbrella on the floor and without hesitating, whacked him across the head with it, making sure he stayed well away from her. "I'VE GOT a DUELLO TO ATTEND IN 5 MONTHS TIME GODDAMMT," she shouted, pointing the tip of the umbrella towards him, "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG… I PROMISED I WOULD BE STRONG. I WON'T DIE HERE YOU MONSTER!" She took a few deep breaths and waited to see what he was going to do but he didn't move or say anything. Amu slowly backed away from him, all whilst her gaze never leaving him until she was next to the entrance of the staircase. She took one last look at him, whose face she can't see any more as his lush navy hair covered it, but she remembered those piercing eyes of his and she turned to run. _Who was he?_ Amu pondered as she ran, _he had such an immense killing aura around him… anyway this place is not just creepy, it's extremely dangerous. I can't trust that brat to be on his own, where is he that silly Yoru? _

Entering into a new level, Amu found herself no longer alone but was now standing in a room full of angered guards. She backed away from them, noticing their urgent behaviour. _What's going on_? She wondered, but she didn't have time to think as a guard already began approaching her. Amu held out her umbrella in a defensive stance, ready to fight if the guard got any closer.

"Miss, what are you doing here?" the guard questioned but his manner was rather polite and too nice for Amu to believe.

Amu simply didn't answer.

"The party's on the ground floor. Why have you wondered all the way up to the eighth floor? Do you know this is a prison?"

"Pardon," was the best Amu could utter. But she was relatively surprised she had already gotten this far down the Tower, though her journey of running down wasn't particularly short or pleasant.

Another guard spoke up, "Miss, you better make your way down to the party or you'll miss the main part and it's rather dangerous on these upper floors. One Prisoner has escaped from their cell."

_An escaped Prisoner_, Amu pondered, _could it be Yoru's already freed his brother? Are they already on the run… no wait… what if the prisoner that escaped is that…monster I saw…_

One guard held his hand out towards Amu now. "Miss, I'll escort you back to the party."

_No matter what the situation is,_ Amu decided, _it's convenient these stupid guards are mistaking me for their guest. I might as well make my way to the ground floor where the party is. Yoru I'll find you for sure._ Amu took the guards hand and put on a very meek smile, "I'm so sorry. I must've wondered too far."

"Just don't do it again ma'am," the guard said, leading her down. Amu saw how the other guards still desperately searched for their escaped prisoner. _Just who is clever enough to escape_, Amu wondered as she surveyed her surroundings. There was no sign of Yoru anywhere. It seemed the old man's words were right. The guards were focussed on the lower levels and they increased with each level towards the ground floor.

They finally arrived on the ground floor where surprisingly, it was void of any prison cells. There was unmistakably the main entrance, where a further iron gate was placed before the metallic looking door that led into this Tower from the outside. Directly opposite of the door was the only room on the entire floor. Those massive ebony dyed doors with two guards at either side guarding it and a very glamorous golden door knob to accompany it. Amu gulped, taking big strides towards the door as the guard proceeded ahead of her and opened it, revealing the wild within.

Lights dazzled her sight as Amu stepped into the room that was filled with whispers, cheers, noise and many people, women, men of all ages. The only thing that they had in common though, was they all seemed very wealthy, their attire that from a high social status. The semi-circular room itself was splendid; a bold splash or red carpet against the grey brick walls of the Tower and the elegant ebony furniture with gold curtains hanging around. If anything the setting of this room made it seem like a theatre but with servings of refreshments as extra and the few servants attending the rich guests.

"What is this?" Amu uttered in disbelief, "This is a prison isn't it?"

"Hey newcomer," a middle-aged woman called out, "the girl with the red umbrella. Come here."

Knowing the woman was calling for her, Amu went over, wanting to know what all this was about. "Madam?"

"Which family are you from?" the woman directly asked, "You look very young. Did you accompany your father here?"

Amu swallowed, "indeed Madam. This is my very first time here."

The woman nodded, "where is he? Your father that is."

"Attending to last minute affairs," Amu lied, "he dropped me off here so I could get a head start before he comes back. Very inconvenient won't you say? I always tell father to stress less but he just won't listen."

"Men are most charming when they work, young lady," the woman said, "so who are you going to choose? Have you seen the photos of the goods? I've my eyes set on one already."

"The goods…" Amu repeated, confused, though she already wasn't concentrating on the woman. Instead her gaze was fixed sternly upon Yoru who was sitting very still a few rows down. There was no mistake that was him alright, she recognised him straight away. Ignoring the woman, Amu got up and swiftly made her way towards Yoru; her intention was obviously to grab him, scold him and together they'd leave this weird place.

As soon as she got to Yoru, Amu wasted no time and grabbed his shoulders, angrily saying, "you little brat. Do you know how worried I was about you? Do you know what kind of dangers I got into and how freaking tiring it was to run all the way down to here?"

Yoru didn't move nor did he say something. Assuming Yoru was doing this deliberately, Amu pinched his cheeks hard and he let out a small whimper but she covered his mouth up quick with her hand, not wanting any attention. "Let's hurry and leave before we're found out. This place is weird; this party is weird, everything here is weird. We'll have to think of another way to see your brother." She took hold of his arm and tucked at him but he didn't move.

"I can't go," Yoru simply said, looking at Amu intently. He stared at her hard, hoping she'd realise that something was wrong.

"Why can't we?" Amu questioned, "If you want to see your brother then I said we'll have to…"

The lights suddenly went out and Amu began to panic but looking around her, the other people didn't seem to bother and instead were getting more excited. Then the lights right at the front of the room switched on, illuminating the small stage where a man stood before the red curtains behind him. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight's big event."

The crowd cheered and Amu reluctantly sat beside Yoru.

"To start things off," the presenter shouted, "we have the newcomer. The beautiful and shy fit to be dominated, to be used by any of you, or to be pampered by you for its adorable form. The price is set at 10 000 bronze." The red curtains slowly began to rise up, revealing what was behind the presenter. "Ladies and gentlemen, the first good offered to you tonight, the petty thief who had just entered our world."

Amu let out a big gasp as her shaky hands covered her mouth. Tied with chains to a chair sat a prisoner, his mouth sealed with black duct tape. Bare and naked, only just covered with a dirty looking rag that draped loosely over his scarred and bleeding body, it was a hideous sight. Amu instinctively grabbed onto Yoru's hand beside her. "This… this is human auction…" she whispered still unable to believe her eyes. They were selling off prisoners to the rich as slaves in this Tower. This was wrong, this was illegal.

The presenter walked over to the silently still prisoner and slowly lifted his head so that everyone in the room can inspect the good. As soon as Amu saw his face, she felt her body shiver from fear. "It's him…" she gasped again, "that man who sucked my blood but why?" She couldn't breathe for a few seconds, her gaze fixed upon the man tied on the stage. That navy blue hair, those piercing blue and crimson eyes… "His eyes," Amu stammered, "they're both sapphire blue. His left eye isn't red?" Amu calmed down a little and studied his expression, his face. Indeed it resembled that monster that had attacked her before, but he was different. She didn't feel the same killing intent, nor the wild aura and even his eyes, they were weak, vulnerable, and not the piercing ones she was scared of.

Hands began to rise up and shout from the crowd. The bidding had already begun. The price had already risen quite a lot from 10 000 bronze to 10 000 silver. It was mainly the women in the room calling and Amu understood why. That man was beautiful, his shivering form beckoned for sympathy and his scared face and hopeless expression simply made women crave to comfort him. He just simply had a pretty face, but Amu won't be fooled by it. _Are they the same person?_ Amu wondered, _this prisoner looks way too weak and defenceless. He's so different but I can't shake it off that they are the same person. Doesn't matter, this place is giving me the creeps. It's not safe staying here._

Amu stood up and pulled at Yoru, "hurry, we're going to leave this place."

Yoru didn't move.

Amu got more desperate, "please Yoru, I promise we'll find a way to get to your brother later ok?"

Yoru still didn't move so Amu sat back down trying to grab both his hands but she stopped. "Yoru," Amu whispered, seeing the tears drop down his face. "What's wrong?" Amu asked worried as she wiped his tears. "I know this might be a shocking scene to a kid like you but…"

"Brother," Yoru cried in a faint and strained voice, "Brother…brother Ikuto…"

Amu paused in her actions again. She stared at Yoru then looked at the prisoner being sold. _The same blue hair… how could I not notice before_, Amu thought_, they're brothers. No way… _

"Help my brother…." Yoru whimpered through his sobs. "Brother…Ikuto…"

"I can't process all this now," Amu began, "I'm sorry Yoru, we're going to have to leave now. Please understand…"

Amu tugged at Yoru again but he still didn't move.

Yoru held back his tears, "I can't move. Can't you tell? I'm stuck. You run away before…"

"Before I get to greet you," a woman's voice suddenly whispered into Amu's ears.

The woman clasped her hand around Amu's neck, "so you must be the other witch. The scent of magic that came from the boy is the same as yours."

Amu didn't move but she sensed magic coming from this woman. She was a witch too. Why was she here? Now that she took a good look at Yoru, she finally understood why Yoru wouldn't move. This witch must have casted a spell on him. Amu gritted her teeth, she was too careless.

"What are you going to do?" Amu asked, "Kill me or cast a spell to get me into trouble? You'll be breaking the rules if you did that here in front of all these commoners."

"Oh," the Witch mused, "honestly speaking, if I killed you and the boy here now, I doubt the commoners would notice until the end of the auction. Look, the lights are dim and all attention is focussed on that prisoner on stage. Really now for a high level witch as me, it's easy."

"Leave the boy out of this," Amu said, "he's not a witch. You won't gain anything from harming him. If you want to illuminate me from the Duello then at least give me a chance to properly fight instead of killing me off through such a way."

"What makes you think I'm doing this for the Duello?" the witch asked. Her grip on Amu's neck tightened, "I want to know why you are in this Tower. You're after it too aren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about-"

The witch dug her nail into Amu's neck; right on the spot where the knife wound was and Amu gripped onto the withes hand hard, supressing her voice from the pain.

"You're after the seventh treasure aren't you…" the witch hissed into Amu's ear, "I won't let you take it. The seventh treasure is mine."


	4. Quick Reunion and Danger

**-4- Quick Reunion and Danger **

_The Seventh Treasure_, Amu tried to recall, but nothing came to mind at all. Never in her life has she heard anything about this treasure, this was her first time hearing its name and existence. But a treasure of some kind was within this Tower? Furthermore, a high level witch such as her is after this treasure_. Interesting_, Amu couldn't help but think, however first she needs to find a way out of this messy situation.

Amu's grip on the witches hand tightened, "at least let the kid go…"

"Quite the demanding one aren't we?" the witch giggled. She clicked her tongue and from the corner of Amu's eyes, she saw that Yoru was moving; "now you can face death at ease."

Able to move again, Yoru quickly turned on the witch that was still strangling Amu from behind. He was about to grab the witches arm and bite it but Amu shouted loudly and he stopped in his tracks.

Amongst the excitement and shouts from the rest of the room, Amu's voice seemed to penetrate through and there was silence after the words she had shouted out. The lights from the stage were immediately shinning in her direction and the bidders all turned to stare at her with disbelief. Yoru let out a small sigh seeing the witch hastily let go of Amu and backing away from the light and centre of attention.

"C-could you please repeat that?" the presenter hosting this auction on the stage said into his microphone.

"50 000 Gold," Amu shouted clearly again.

Whispers were starting to go around the room now and the presenter simply stared at Amu shocked.

He stammered a bit but announced, "well, anyone… anyone willing to bid a higher price than 50 000 Gold for this young man?"

The bidders remained silent. Seeing the room of bidders had no intention to pay such a high price for a mere prisoner, the announcer quickly stated, "This prisoner will go to that young lady over there." He took the wooden hammer hanging from his trousers and whacked the chair with the prisoner tied on it hard, "deal closed." The curtains fell down on the stage and the crowd of bidders, though still shocked by the exceptional high price clapped their hands as Amu, taking hold of Yoru's hand, made her way out of the auction room. The witch who had slithered away from being the attention of the room was nowhere to be seen.

Yoru clutched onto Amu's hand as they followed the Tower's guard up the stairs to the second level and into a room.

Amu saw the guards curious eyes on Yoru so she said, "I just bought this little one a few days ago. I'm quite fond of him so I couldn't resist bringing him along."

"A very young one," the guard prompted, "but so are you madam."

"I'm rather spoiled by my father," Amu lied, keeping up her act of a rich young girl, "though most purchases are done for my dear papa."

"This prisoner tonight too?"

"Why of course," Amu replied with a smile, "I believe you know enough now. Satisfied Mr Guard?"

The guard looked uneasy, perhaps afraid that he had angered an important guest tonight. He simply nodded with a weak smile, "then would you like me to take care of your property madam whilst you enjoy your new product."

"No need," Amu declined, "as I've said already. I'm very fond of this little one."

"As you please madam," the guard said stopping before a door. He gestured for Amu to wait. "Let me check the room first madam for your safety and that everything is prepared."

"I don't particularly mind," Amu began, "with you and the other guards around I doubt there is any danger. How about letting me in now?"

"No," The guard strictly said, "please wait for a few minutes. There was a false prisoner escape before so we're cautious."

"False?"

"Yeah, the prisoner who we thought had escaped, we recaptured him or rather there was a mistake," the guard started to explain, "one of our people took him to the auction and forgot to note him down was all. The so called accomplice turned out to be an important guest to the auction who was lost." The guard disappeared into the room.

Amu tapped the tip of her umbrella on the floor, making a tapping noise. _False escape, accomplice, _Amu thought_, what drama? Too much stuff is happening within this creepy Tower tonight._

"Hey…" Yoru hissed, tugging at Amu.

"What is it?"

"Why, why did you suddenly become a bidder?"

Amu frowned, lowering her voice, "how else do you think we could've gotten out of that situation. It's killing two birds with one stone. That old witch can't lay a finger on either of us if it's in the open. It's the rule of all witches that we can't use magic before commoners and we're not to get involved either if possible. Breaking the rule could mean expulsion from our world." Amu paused a little, "plus… that guy being sold…is your brother right? If I bid for him then you two can be reunited…"

Yoru smiled and that simple smile seemed to warm Amu's heart. She hadn't really seen Yoru smile and she had to admit, a child's smile was the purest thing in the world.

"Thank you Amu," Yoru said.

Amu found herself flushing a little, not used to Yoru's sudden nice attitude towards her. No, this was probably the first time that someone besides Dia had shown appreciation for Amu being there. It somehow made her feel more important. Something touched her heart. "Hey, this is the first time you called me by my name," Amu muttered.

"Yep, it'll be the only time," Yoru said cheekily, "it's only polite I be nice to you, since this time around you really were trying to help and save me from that old hag. But you are still a big hopeless idiot. 50 000 Gold, no matter how I look at you, your too poor to have that kind of money. You just blurted it out on a whim to save yourself without thinking of the consequences right? Thanks to you, I'll need to come up with a new escape plan."

"YORU," Amu shouted about to grab hold of his shirt from anger but stopped as the guard reappeared. He told them to go in so Amu ignored Yoru's cheek and went in ahead of him. She heard the door close behind them and inside the barren room where only a bed was placed, sat the prisoner, Yoru's brother. _His name, it was Ikuto wasn't it?_ Amu recalled as they now stared at each other. There were chains on his hands and legs and Amu could see his shivering body through that thin piece of cloth wrapped around him. _Cruel…_ there was no way he looked like a prisoner or someone who had committed a crime. What had he been through in this Tower to become like this, to become so pitiful? Even so, as Amu stared at him, she couldn't shake off the memory of that mad monster that had attacked her. Slowly she outstretched her hands towards him, just a touch, just to confirm he wasn't the same person.

"YAHHH…." Amu cried falling to the floor as Yoru simply pushed her away and leaped onto the bed.

"You little…" Amu cursed as she got up but the scene before her was so warm, so touching that she lost her anger and irritancy. Instead she put on a very soft smile, she was happy, Yoru had found his brother.

Even with chains on, Ikuto hugged the sobbing Yoru tightly, close to his chest and patted his head; all whilst whispering softly into his ears that everything was fine.

"Brother, brother Ikuto…" Yoru cried, "I was scared, I really was… I thought I couldn't make it to see you again."

Ikuto stroked Yoru's hair tenderly, "don't cry now Yoru. I'm here. We're together, we won't get separated again. I promise, we will be just fine."

Yoru nodded, crying on Ikuto's shoulder and hugging him tighter than ever.

Amu felt tears welling up in her eyes and she suppressed them. It would be too embarrassing to cry in front of Yoru. She'll get teased by him later on. But seeing the two brothers back together really touched Amu. It must be nice to be with your family. Amu never had one, the closest to a family she had was Dia. _I wonder…_Amu thought, _I've come to care quite a lot about Yoru…is it because he's a kid or is it because I'm so lonely in this world without Dia__,__ and he was the first one to fill in my emptiness…_

"STAY AWAY!"

Amu snapped back to reality from her thoughts.

Ikuto was holding Yoru tightly and he was backing away from Amu, scared, mortified of her.

"D-don't worry brother," Yoru shouted, trying to calm his brother down, "she's a good witch. She's been helping me all along."

"Ah, that's right, I'm not evil or anything," Amu stressed, realising Yoru must've told his brother that she was a witch and he got scared. Really looking at that pathetic shaking Ikuto, how could she ever have thought he resembled the man who attacked her before? Was she nuts? "I mean no harm… well I helped Yoru on a condition," Amu began to explain, "but it looks like I was lied to, so well, I don't really care anymore. I might as well try and help to the very end."

"Hey, I didn't lie," Yoru defended himself.

"Lies," Ikuto challenged, "witches only help commoners like us, if there was something for you to gain. Stay away."

Amu sighed, "As I've said, I don't want anything anymore. Well, it's been a very short amount of time but I guess I've come to care about that brat, a little. I really mean no harm. I'm not the wicked witch you think I am. Trust me."

"Brother Ikuto," Yoru said with more urge, "I trust Amu. This silly witch isn't scary at all. Instead she's the opposite, brainless, has no sense of style and poor."

"Yoru you…" Amu hissed holding up a fist, "don't describe me like that you cheeky brat."

"But she's kind…" Yoru finished over Amu's grumble. "She truly did care for me at the time when I was in trouble. I trust her brother, so please trust me and…"

"I understand," Ikuto said loosening up a little and letting Yoru go. "I believe in Yoru."

"Ok," Amu said getting serious now, "we need to get out of here." She went over to Ikuto and using her umbrella tapped the chains tying Ikuto up and immediately they broke. "It's likely the guards are still outside. This room has no windows or any other exits but the door we came through. There doesn't seem to be anything we can use in this room either. Yoru think off a plan for us to escape."

"Useless Amu," Yoru muttered.

"What did you say?" Amu asked, leering at Yoru who was now pulling faces at her.

"As a witch can't you just use magic to help us escape?" Ikuto questioned.

Amu began to sweat now and stammered. Magic was something she didn't like to mention since her magic never really works. "Well… magic is… my magic is…"

"You see a level 10 witch's magic is very basic. They often don't work either so using magic to try and escape this Tower is asking too much."

"Exactly…" Amu sighed, covering her face with her hands, unable to take the embarrassment that she had to admit how bad she was at using magic, despite being a witch.

"So you lied to me idiot-Amu," Yoru said staring at Amu.

"I never said I was a high-level witch to begin with and hey, despite my magic being slightly useless in these kinds of situations, I did manage to get us in the Tower and…"

"I was the one who got us in," Yoru reminded Amu.

"Level 10 huh…." Yoru said unimpressed, still staring at Amu.

"Hey you…. I …" Amu paused in her argument with Yoru. "I never said I was level 10…I was about to but stopped…" Amu's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the door that swung open with a loud bang and a gust of wind blasted into the room.

"You didn't say anything about your level but that witch certainly did," Ikuto said, already grabbing Yoru and pushing him behind.

"So, you've added another sacrifice," the witch chuckled as she stepped into the room. With a wave of her hand, the doors closed shut again. "My name is Cindy Ashmy. I'll allow you to at least know the name of your killer, low-level witch."

"Hold it…" Amu shouted blocking the witch's attack with her umbrella. "I'm not after the seventh treasure. Please believe me. I don't even know what it is. This is the first I've heard of it."

Cindy waved her hand and Amu felt her skin rip on her hand. Her grip loosened on the umbrella. _It hurts, it feels like my skin is burning, Amu breathed, this witch, Cindy Ashmy is too strong. Her level is about the same as Dia. What should I do?_

Ikuto backed away from Amu and Cindy Ashmy as they engaged with each other, all whilst making sure Yoru was safe behind him. Grabbing a hold of Yoru, Ikuto headed towards the door, ignoring the fact that Amu now fell to the floor as Cindy snatched the rubicund umbrella. He fiercely grabbed at the door handle but nothing happened; the door won't move even an inch.

"Patience dears," Cindy Ashmy called out, "the door is locked. I'll attend to you two brothers once I'm done with her."

"As if I'll wait for you to kill me," Ikuto muttered. He raised his feet about to kick the door handle but Yoru stopped him.

"Brother what are you doing?" Yoru asked.

"Isn't it obvious, we're leaving this place now," Ikuto answered.

"What about Amu?" Yoru shouted, "You're going to leave her."

"She has nothing to do with us…"

"Amu's my friend," Yoru shouted with tears in his eyes. "Ikuto…please I know you can save all of us…even her too so..."

Yoru stopped in his plea and both he and Ikuto turned to look in the direction of the scream.

"ARGH!" Amu screamed as Cindy pierced the sharp tip of the umbrella into her shoulders. "Please…I honestly don't know what the seventh treasure is…."

"Don't lie," Cindy shouted above Amu's scream and she added weight onto the umbrella, pressing the metal deeper into Amu's flesh and seeing blood gush out from the wound, it excited her more. "The seventh treasure is the legend surrounding the death of the pirate king. Do you get it, what I'm after is the pirate's ultimate treasure, a treasure sought by all pirates and only meant for pirates. Even so a few witches have caught onto this tasty legend and what obtaining a piece of it could bring."

"Power," Amu gasped, "you want to obtain the power of a pirate?"

Cindy pulled the umbrella out of Amu's body, holding it high in the air, poised and ready to strike again, this time aiming for the heart. "Commoners have heard of this treasure too but honestly, no one would dare to seek it. However, witches are different; a strong witch will dare to go against pirates. Now, I only didn't expect a weak level witch like you would attempt to aim for the same thing as me."

"I'm not…" Amu breathed heavily, the pain messing up her senses, "I'm only here to help Yoru, to help him reunite with his brother. I-I know nothing."

"Oh, don't try to fool me now," Cindy said coldly, "this entire Tower is filled with commoners. There's not a pirate or witch in sight but you. It can only mean one thing. You are one of the very few people who know that man is in this Tower."

"Who…" Amu asked weakly, "I honestly know nothing…" Amu glanced away from Cindy for a moment, composing her-self and trying to figure a way out of this. She honestly couldn't care less about a stupid treasure but there was no way she would die for something she didn't know.

Cindy lowered the umbrella but Amu was already moving before her. With one hand Amu grabbed onto her umbrella and with the other she pulled Cindy by the hair down, taking the advantage of the movement to stand back up again.

There was something sparkling in the room that caught Ikuto's eyes as he stood watching the struggle between Amu and Cindy. It came from Amu's chest. His eyes widened as he recognised the object, _it's that man's locket. The man I was searching for. _

Gripping tightly onto the umbrella, Amu ran towards Ikuto and Yoru towards the door, knowing very well that Cindy was about to cast a spell. "Yoru," Amu shouted, holding the umbrella out towards him, "Take this and open it." At the very least if she could pass the umbrella to the two brothers and open it in time, it should protect them. Her umbrella didn't have enough magical power to shield all three of them but Yoru and Ikuto would be safe. They shouldn't have to die. It was her fault that Cindy was after them. "Sorry Dia," Amu whispered as the umbrella left her hands and Yoru took hold of it. She saw Yoru opening it and Amu stopped, backing away from the two brothers, ready to receive Cindy's wrath. "It looks like I'm going to have to break my promise. I'm going to die in this Tower."

"DIE," Cindy shouted. A strong blast of air raced towards Amu's body like a bullet. It would pierce through her flesh and bones, killing her as her body ripped into half. "That man, Clover and his secret belong to me. The seventh treasure will be mine."

Amu closed her eyes, this was the end.


	5. Release the Prisoners

**-5- Release the Prisoners **

The door swung shut with a loud bang. It all happened very quickly, so quickly that Amu wasn't really sure whether everything happened as it did. However, instead of being dead as she intended, she was now outside the room with Yoru. In that split moment that Amu was going to get hit, Ikuto got in-between her and Cindy's blast. Strongly, Ikuto had pushed both her and Yoru out of the room and before the door closed shut, Amu witnessed horror itself. The very sight of a body ripping in half, blood colouring the transparent air a deep red and Cindy's chilling laughter ringed nonstop through her ears and Ikuto, he took the blast for her. The very last scene that flashed kept flashing before her eyes; it was that of Ikuto's body dropping to the floor into a heap of dead flesh.

"AHHHHH," Amu screamed, having witnessed the death of a person for the first time. She fell to the floor on her knees, her body quivering in fear, in sheer disbelief. _No, this can't be happening_, Amu thought, tears rapidly falling from her eyes. Shakily she crawled up to the door and weakly banged on it. "Hey…. Yoru's brother… you….you… why… Ikuto….Ikuto…" _You can't be dead right?_ Amu whimpered her thoughts no longer coherent. _What is this world? What is this place? Scary…I'm scared…Dia… _

Before Amu, Dia's face suddenly came to view and she remembered what happened just a year ago, her first time leaving Melas Village. That day it was raining as they set off.

"Amu, you need to remember to be extremely careful," Dia warned, walking slowly behind Amu.

Amu who was bouncing ahead didn't bother turning around to answer Dia.

A worried Dia simply continued, "Amu, the world outside Melas Village is very complex and sometimes quite scary."

"There's no need to worry," Amu said without much thought, "Dia, you're here to protect me and look after me. I'm more excited to see what life is like outside Melas. I mean in Melas, it is all witches and magic. I want to meet commoners; I want to meet the Pirates I always hear about. I want to see for myself whether they really are scary and talk loud and everything else I've heard in your stories."

"The world is a sad place, it is better not to meet any than…" Dia paused, "in Melas, at least there is a law; there is magic to protect everyone. There will be no deaths or unnecessary sadness. There aren't any cruel people either. Melas is like a heaven to us witches. I honestly don't understand why you'd want to leave Melas."

Amu turned around to look at Dia who sounded very serious and sad at the same time. Perhaps it was the rain on her face but the droplets that landed near her eyes made Amu think, whether those were Dia's tears.

_I understand now…_Amu thought, reality coming back to her as she stared at the closed door in front of her. _Those really were Dia's tears that day… she was sad because I was going to enter such a scary world. All I cared about was leaving the witch village and having fun…I never ever once thought deeply about what I could come across… like now…Ikuto…_

A pair of hands grabbed hold of Amu from behind pulling her away from the door. She looked up to see Yoru.

"Silly Witch, why are you crying here?" Yoru shouted, "WE NEED TO HURRY AND RUN!"

Amu grabbed hold of Yoru and cried, "I'm sorry Yoru… I-I… because of me your brother…he's dead-"

"Yeah, yeah," Yoru said still tugging at Amu, "I know, brother is dead so let's go."

Yoru smiled right after saying that and it confused Amu so much she became speechless. He saw didn't he, how Ikuto was killed by that witch. How could he still smile like that or…Amu thought more carefully, perhaps… perhaps in that confusion Yoru didn't see it.

"Hurry Amu," Yoru urged, "we need to make a move before the guards regain consciousness."

Amu stared around her to see all the guards of the Tower lying still; the work of Cindy Ashmy no doubt. Amu gave way to Yoru, standing up and allowing him to start dragging her up the stairs. They were heading up; no wait, why Yoru is acting this way. She needed to tell him, she needed to tell him that his brother had died. "Yoru," she said, pulling him backwards, "listen, I saw it." She began to shake again, "there was blood everywhere, his body…it…your brother Ikuto was hit by that-"

"Brother Ikuto will be fine," Yoru stated with confidence, "I saw what happened." He smiled again, "Ikuto is the strongest person I've met. Bet on it Amu, he's strong."

"Why?" Amu simply gasped, "why and how can you be so…"

Yoru got serious now. Using his sleeves he quickly rubbed away Amu's tears, "anyhow, it was me who asked Ikuto to save you too so the least I can do is listen to him. You understand silly Amu."

Amu shook her head. She simply just stared at Yoru.

"Anyhow," Yoru continued, holding onto Amu's hand now. He started to make his way up the stairs again. "Ikuto ordered me this. No matter what happens, make sure you head back up the Tower. Remember to keep going up until you reach the top, and then just wait for me there. Don't go anywhere else but the top." Yoru clenched Amu's hand a little tighter now, "so Amu, we need to wait for him there."

Amu bit her lips and remained silent. She didn't know how to respond to Yoru an simply allowed him to drag her up the stairs. They had already run up a few stairs by the time amu had calmed down slightly from all this madness. The sounds of prisoners shouting at them as they passed echoed everywhere, but to Amu, they couldn't be more hushed.

Yoru trusted his brother so much; he believed so strongly that he could ignore reality and believe Ikuto can still meet him. No way, this was crazy… Yoru had gone crazy. Somehow Amu felt responsible for all this. Ikuto had sacrificed his life to protect her and Yoru, so this time around; she needed to snap out of it, stay strong and survive. To repay Ikuto, the least she could do was to bring Yoru to safety, to leave this Tower. Amu stopped, holding Yoru back. She grabbed hold of her umbrella from Yoru and started to drag him back down.

"What are you doing stupid Amu?" Yoru complained.

"There's no way we can escape going back up this Tower," Amu said desperately, "Yoru, face reality. Ikuto is dead. We need to seriously escape from here and the best way is to go back down." Using all her strength, Amu dragged the struggling Yoru down a few steps, "that witch, she's probably searching for us now. I can't protect you, we need to go back into the auction room or at least be surrounded by commoners. She can't use magic there and that's the safest. Yoru please, hurry back down before it's too late."

Yoru flung Amu's hand away from him, "trust me Amu. Trust my brother. We need to go up not down. I won't stray from what I'm supposed to do."

"You will die," Amu shouted, "she'll kill us if we go that way."

"Then let it be," Yoru shouted back, "I absolutely will not doubt Ikuto. Do as you please." Yoru had a pained expression on his face as he turned from Amu and ran up as fast as he could.

Amu clenched onto her umbrella and headed the opposite way. "There's no use, Yoru's gone insane." Amu whispered, "I'll have to try and fend off Cindy Ashmy the best I could. Yoru please get away." Amu kept running down but there was no sign of Cindy. _This is really odd. Ikuto's dead so there shouldn't be anyone stopping her from chasing after us. Why hasn't she caught up yet?_

CLANK. CLANK. CLANK.

"What is this noise?" Amu panted, stopping on one of the prisoner cell floors.

CLANK. CLANK. CLANK.

"It's loud; this clattering sound is resonating everywhere…" Amu whispered, "It's coming from…the entire Tower…"

Amu clasped her hand over her mouth, supressing her gasp from shock. The sounds were coming from the breaking of chains and the turning of locks. The prison cell's surrounding her, they were all being opened and the chains holding the prisoners back, they were snapping. Slowly the bewildered prisoners stepped out of their prisons.

"IS THIS REAL?" a prisoner shouted, "WE'RE FREE!"

"Impossible," Amu gulped, watching as the prisoners stood there, also bewildered by the strange turn of events. There was a loud cheer and then the prisoners wasted no time. They all rushed towards the stairs leading below to the ground floor, to where that massive big entrance was. They wanted to escape. This was their chance.

Amu fell to the floor, being pushed over by the mad prisoners whose only concern was to go down the Tower and escape. Amu slowly got up but was pushed again, this time by new prisoners running down from the stairs from the floor above. "No way, how am I supposed to get down there," Amu breathed, backing away. Some prisoners were already beginning to fight each other, all trying to get through that narrow staircase. It was an ugly scene, the prisoners all scrambling in the same direction, some stepping on the bodies of those being knocked over. "This is mad," Amu breathed heavily again. "At this rate, it's going to be impossible to escape heading downwards… but to release all the prisoners in the Tower at the same time…did that witch do this?" Amu moved over to the walls, making sure she wouldn't be pushed down by the rushing crowd again. "Yoru," she exclaimed, "I need to get Yoru. It's dangerous with all these prisoners heading down. I need to go back up…" Amu began to make her way up the stairs, trying with all her might to push past the prisoners who all headed in the opposite direction. It took some effort but she was certainly making her way up. She paused in her thoughts and the new revelation that washed passed her simply left her speechless once again. _Ikuto told Yoru to go up the Tower_, Amu recalled, _he knew this would happen…no he couldn't have but_…

The further up she got, the less people there were and in the middle of one less crowded level, she saw the shaking body of a kid, huddled on the floor. Without hesitation, Amu reached out for him and hugged him tightly, moving him away and continuing their run upwards.

"Amu," a shaking Yoru said through clenched teeth, "you stupid witch. You're late coming back. I was waiting."

This time, Amu held Yoru's hand tightly, leading him up the Tower. "I apologise Yoru," Amu apologised seriously, "I didn't listen to you. I should've placed more faith in you…" She turned with a soft smile on her face, "I understand now. Ikuto, he's incredible, I can really trust him."

"That's what I told you before," Yoru replied with a smile. He followed Amu or rather allowed Amu to take the lead. It was so strange; at first all he wanted to do was to use Amu to help him enter the Tower, nothing else. But somewhere within this chaotic night, he seems to have developed a liking towards her. _Will brother be mad at me later?_ Yoru wondered, _Ikuto has a strong view on witches._

Yoru bumped into Amu's back as they abruptly came to a stop. "Why did you stop?"

Amu covered Yoru's eyes tightly with her hands. Despite Yoru's struggle and shouts, Amu didn't let go. She couldn't, she couldn't let him see such a sight. She couldn't quite believe it herself either who she was staring at, but it was Cindy Ashmy.

"What happened to you?" Amu asked in a weak voice.

Standing before her surely wasn't the same person who attacked them before. This Cindy was like a corpse, a zombie. Her clothes ripped and dripping of blood, with many obvious wounds on her body and the most shocking, one of her eye was missing. There was blackness in her right eye, the flesh and skin around mashed together and blood flowing out of where the eye should be. Amu felt a strong chill through her body; a churning in her stomach made everything worse, she was about to puke from the sight of Cindy and she forced her eyes closed, unable to look at her anymore.

"Listen…" Cindy said in a croaky voice. "I can't just let that man do as he pleases with me…even if I can't harm him…I'll…I'll at least make you two pay for getting me involved with that monster."

"Monster," Amu repeated, _maybe she met the same guy that attacked me earlier on._

Cindy raised one of her hands up, "this will be your curse, low level witch. Be stuck in a useless body forever."

A dark inflamed circle with the shape of a phoenix inside started to materialise in the air and the entire room was a deep shade of red.

"I'm sorry Yoru," Amu said as she hit Yoru on the head, knocking him out. Then she pushed Yoru as far away as possible and as soon as she did, she felt a terrible pain. Fire engulfed her entire body and Amu screamed from the excruciating pain. She screamed and could only stare as Cindy Ashmy vanished into thin air. "No…help…please…" Amu cried as her body burned and her skin felt as though it was ripping apart. She dropped to the floor, the pain winning over her consciousness. She looked horrifyingly at her hands, "I'm… this can't be happening…" The size of Amu's hand seemed to shrink, they were becoming smaller and smaller. Is she going to shrink into nothing? Amu began to breathe hardly, unable to take in much air, she was suffocating. How long had she been in pain for, Amu didn't know but she seemed to have been screaming for a long time now and her voice would no longer sound. Lying hopelessly on the floor, she stared at the last thing she would ever see and yet it was something unreal. Walking slowly towards her and Yoru, wearing a guards' suit was a man. That navy blue hair, those sapphire blue eyes, his poker expression…it was, "Ikuto…" Amu whispered before losing all consciousness.

It felt rather cold around but a part of his face was warm. Yoru stirred and slowly opened his eyes. A smile automatically spread on his face as he looked up at his brother. He hugged onto him tightly, "Ikuto, I knew it. You made it here."

Ikuto patted Yoru gently on the head, "You didn't manage to get properly to the top now did you? There are still a few floors to go. We best start moving again. The prisoners and the guards are currently fighting below."

"Well, you see, its Amu's fault," Yoru began to explain, not wanting Ikuto to think he was useless. Yoru stopped though and looked around the place. "Amu, where is she?"

Yoru looked desperately around the room but there was no sign of Amu anywhere. Amu's red umbrella was nowhere to be seen either. Instead, lying on the floor away from him was a girl, a very young girl, who was naked. She was even younger than him. Yoru slowly approached the little girl, though weary that she wasn't wearing anything and like a gentlemen he made sure he was just staring at her face. "Who is she?"

"You don't know," Ikuto questioned, "she was already in the room with you when I got here. I thought it was probably someone else you decided to befriend tonight."

Yoru stared hard at the little girl. She had the same pink coloured hair as Amu did but that really didn't matter. "I don't know her. Anyway, where did Amu go?"

"Perhaps she left on her own," Ikuto suggested. He was slightly irritated though that Amu was missing. No doubt around her neck was Clover's locket. It didn't matter though; he was already tired of this place and wanted to leave as quickly as possible. He had other issues to settle outside this Tower. He'll just have to chase after another clue. Ikuto's thought was cut off by Yoru's sudden panic.

"No, I can't believe, she'd leave me here. She was working hard to protect me," Yoru began, "I think I remember now. My eyes were covered so I didn't see but I swear I did hear the other witches voice before I passed out. Do you think Amu got into trouble?"

"Yoru," Ikuto softly said, hugging his little brother close. "Don't worry. If I managed to escape from that witch then Amu must've managed to escape as well. It's very likely she had to run away from that witch and is already out of this Tower."

"You think so," Yoru said, still worried.

"I'm certain," Ikuto said, standing up, "let's go Yoru."

"Wait," Yoru said, going over to the little girl. He gently shook her body. "Hey, wake up."

The little girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Yoru asked concerned.

The little girl blinked at Yoru, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Little girl, why are you here?" Ikuto asked, slightly curious as well as to why she was there beside Yoru.

The little girl blinked at both of them. As soon as the little girl saw Ikuto she smiled. Standing up she ran over to him and hugged onto his leg, "prince."

Surprised, Ikuto knelt down, gently holding the little girl who seemed to be the age of 7. He took off the jacket he stole from a guard and wrapped it around her small body. "Who are you? What is your name?"

"My name?" she repeated with a confused expression. "I don't know."

"It's possible she's lost her memories," Ikuto said turning to look at Yoru who had a pained expression on his face. _He's still worried about that witch called Amu_, Ikuto thought. He continued, "She might be from one of the rich families that attended the auction. Yoru?"

"I-I just," Yoru slowly said.

Ikuto took hold of Yoru's hand, "shall we take her with us? This little girl."

Yoru stared at Ikuto, "we are."

"Hey," Ikuto said to the little girl, "you don't have a name do you?"

"I think I do but I don't remember…"

"Then, shall I give you a name?" Ikuto asked.

The little girl nodded. She seemed to be very attached to Ikuto.

"Amu," Ikuto said, "you are called Amu from now on."

The little girl smiled, her cheeks flushing pink. "I…that name is very comfortable….it feels just right."

Ikuto laughed a little, "so Yoru."

"Why?" Yoru said with tears in his eyes. He was happy. For some reason it was as if Ikuto had read his heart and thoughts.

"This girl looks a little like that witch Amu right?" Ikuto said, "Until you meet her again, having this little replacement will make you feel better."

"Thank you Ikuto," Yoru said.

"Yoru, you are my only family, so I would be nice to you, remember that," Ikuto said, lifting Amu up. The three of them made their way up the Tower again.

"Amu, call me Ikuto from now on ok?" Ikuto said, "From today onwards, I'll claim you."

Amu nodded. "Ikuto," she said.

"That's right; I'm your master so you must be obedient."

Yoru took a few glances behind him, hoping Amu would show up like she always would. _Where did you go Amu?_ Yoru silently thought, _you were my first friend outside the crew. We will meet again won't we?_

The three of them arrived at the very top floor of the Tower. The place was empty just like any other floors. Even so, the loud riots that came from below the Tower could still be felt. The fighting, the screaming, the clashing of swords reminded them that this place was in chaos. Ikuto lifted Amu and Yoru up the small hole to the attic, the place where Yoru and the witch Amu had used to first enter the Tower. Just as Ikuto was about to climb up he stopped, noticing that this floor wasn't empty. _Inside one of the prison cells_, Ikuto thought, taking hold of a torch from the wall and walking into that prison cell. He waved the torch into the room and there silently sitting was an old man who wasn't fazed by anything that happened in the Tower. He smiled at Ikuto.

"Hmm, a clever young man you are?" the old man said.

Ikuto clenched onto the torch, unable to believe his luck, this was the man he came to search for. "Clover, you are Clover aren't you?"

The old man seemed to be alert now; he stood up, taking a close look at Ikuto, "impossible…"

"You should know what I've come for," Ikuto said, taking a step closer to the man.

The man closed his eyes and opened them again. "I see. You are not him but a part of him." He sat back down, "you are that man's son aren't you?"

Ikuto set the torch onto the wall and pulled out his sword, pointing it at the old man, "You know my father? Then tell me everything."

The man smiled, "I'll give you a choice. Think carefully before choosing. I'll either tell you about your father and his whereabouts or I'll tell you about the seventh treasure. It's your choice, Aruto's son."


	6. An Old Man's Information

**-6- An Old Man's Information **

Ikuto stared down at the old man; he couldn't be deceived by his looks, the way he just sat there obediently like a child that didn't even dare to escape made him look pathetic. However, this man, Clover was once known to be the best schemer there ever was. Ikuto lifted the old man's chin with the tip of his sword; with a little more force, the blade would cut into his flesh but Ikuto held it steady, making sure unnecessary blood wasn't drawn. "I'm a greedy person," Ikuto taunted, "I'm also very bad when it comes to keeping rules."

Unfazed by Ikuto's taunting, Clover simply chuckled, ignoring the sharp sensation that brushed against his flesh dangerously as he did. "Who am I to complain? I can't keep rules either. But still it's no fun to just tell you everything."

"What are you suggesting?"

Clover stopped his laughter and he stared Ikuto in the eyes, serious and with so much intent that it confused Ikuto and made him felt as though he was the one at a blades end. Clover gently moved the sword away from him with the tip of his finger. "I'll answer both, tell you all I know. The only catch is, whether what I tell you is the truth." Clover stood up now so he was level with Ikuto, "both the things I tell you may be the truth but in the worst case scenario, everything I tell you may be nothing but lies. Which piece of information is to be relied upon is for you to decide in the end."

Ikuto smiled, putting his sword back, "I like the sound of that. As long as you speak I'll listen. Go on Clover, inspire me."

"Then, I'll start with your father," Clover began, unable to shake the image of Aruto from his mind. The young boy here resembled his father so much that staring at him made Clover think he was looking at Aruto, however, he was much tamer than Aruto ever presented himself. "I'm sure you're much more aware of Aruto's craze 10 years ago, you were with him. However as everyone in the world knew, he mysteriously disappeared after that incident, only leaving one message…" Clover clenched his fists as he recited Aruto's words, "I will return for more revenge."

There was a few minutes silence as the words sunk in deeply. Those mere six words had once caused the entire world to panic and frantically search for Aruto. When after a few years, it didn't seem as though Aruto would show up and no one could find him, those last words of his died away with his presence. Aruto simply became a taboo subject, never spoken off again.

Clover took a breath, "of course up until now, no one knows where he is. So what I'm telling you is merely my own opinion. I knew your father well. My guess is, he is still looking for that person. Where better to find that person than in a place filled with that person's kind."

"You're saying my father will show himself where there are witches present."

"Correct," Clover simply said, "but not just any old place where witches gather. You probably won't know but for every 700 years, there will be what is known as a Magic Duello."

"Magic Duello?" Ikuto repeated, perplexed.

"It's a duel, between witches for the throne and title as the Queen of all witches. I do believe this year hits exactly the 700th year and such an event is to occur. Being Aruto, do you think he would miss this grand event where the person he is seeking would most certainly be there? That is all I've to offer about your father."

"How do you know so much about witches?" Ikuto questioned Clover, eyeing him with suspicion. "Surely, you would want to find my father as well. If you can so confidently predict that he'd appear in a silly witches duel then surely, years ago, you should've already found him?"

"That is beside the point isn't it?" Clover retorted, "by all means, doubt what I tell you. My knowledge of witches simply comes from personal experience. As for between me and your father, let's just say circumstances kept us apart and out of each other's way. Shall we move on?"

"Please do, I was starting to get bored."

"I presume you came to find me regarding the seventh treasure," Clover went on, "what sorts of rumours did you chase after me for?"

"The locket," Ikuto said straightforwardly, "a locket that you took directly from the place holding the seventh treasure, or more dramatically, the locket is an asset of that treasure. Whether it's true or not, there are more benefits for me to confirm it than not to. Plus, it's been awhile since I last saw the faces of those connected to my father. It brings back fond memories."

"It's amazing how the seventh treasure has become such a big hit amongst pirates of this era. It was merely a myth. I don't think I could've ever imagined someone like you chasing after a myth," Clover stated bluntly, his gaze never shifting away from Ikuto's, "it is the truth. I was once at the entrance to the place holding the seventh treasure and that locket was taken by the captain from a statue outside."

"A Statue, you say?"

"The locket hung on the outstretched hand of a crying mermaid that was right outside the iron doors, where the treasure is believed to be kept. There was another statue on the other side, but nothing we could take from it," Clover recalled, closing his eyes to see a quick flash of that enchanted place.

"If you and your crew made it all the way to the entrance, why didn't you enter?" Ikuto questioned directly.

Clover frowned, "we couldn't get in. We attempted only once to open those iron doors but as soon as we touched it, everything…everything including the statues disappeared. We found ourselves on a strip of sand, surrounded by the sea. All that was left is the locket, we and our ship anchored near us."

"Impossible," Ikuto began, "you're telling me that…"

"Is it really impossible?" Clover probed, "remember sometimes powerful magic exists."

There was silence again as Ikuto simply didn't respond to Clover. Was it a waste of time after all, coming to Clover for information? So far, nothing Clover has said had made Ikuto feel like he's gained anything from his time spent in the Tower. The only thing he confirmed was that Clover's locket is a genuine part of the seventh treasure he's been seeking. Even so, what he needed to know was the location of the treasure. Originally Ikuto thought that if he entered the subject through the locket, it would be easier to get Clover to talk about the location, but as their conversation seems to go, it may be pointless getting anything from this tight-lipped old man. Ikuto turned away from Clover, ready to leave, _I've wasted enough time here…_

"The locket is your compass to finding the treasure," Clover said catching Ikuto's attention, "that locket is a magical item, a memory container. The locket will slowly but eventually fuse with its owner and when it does, it will give the holder memories."

Ikuto stared at Clover, excited now. _This was what he came for…_

"The owner of the locket will remember the locket's memory. Images and voices will randomly show to the holder. Those memories are most certainly trying to lead the person to where the treasure is. The closer one gets to the treasure, the stronger and more frequent you will experience the locket's memory," Clover explained.

"Then your crew had a second chance at the treasure with the locket…" Ikuto began.

"The captain was the one holding the locket at the time. He never mentioned anything until he was murdered," Clover said biting his lips, "I was the first to find him and he had the locket clenched in his hands. I took it from him secretly. Then I started to experience all those memories."

"Why didn't you go back for the treasure?" Ikuto questioned directly.

Clover had a light smile now, "at that time, what I wanted the most wasn't the treasure. At the start, I experienced the locket's memory but they slowly faded. Eventually the locket just stopped fusing with me." Clover let out a sigh, "it was as if, the locket realised I wasn't the one to find the treasure. I don't know the location."

"Where's the locket now?" Ikuto asked, although he already vaguely knew its whereabouts.

"I gave it to a girl," Clover answered, "a witch and a young pretty pinkette."

_Confirmed_, Ikuto thought, the witch who was with Yoru before had the locket as he assumed. He clenched his fists, _that other witch got in the way and now, Amu, was that her name…she's gone. _

"Good Bye Aruto's son," Clover whispered, breaking Ikuto's thoughts.

Ikuto held in a gasp, now desperately looking around him in that small prison cell. It was silent, only Ikuto's own breathing could be heard. That old man, he vanished. "Doesn't matter," Ikuto muttered, finally making his way to catch up with Yoru who was waiting for him.

"Brother," a delighted Yoru cried out as soon as Ikuto entered the tiny attic or storage space. "What took you so long?"

Ikuto ignored Yoru's question and immediately climbed onto the rooftop. He stared down at what seemed like a bottomless landing if they were to jump. A small pair of hands grabbed onto his trousers and he looked down at the little girl.

"Yoru," Ikuto began, "how comfortable are you jumping off this tower?"

Yoru forced on a brave face, "I can jump."

Ikuto smiled at his little brother and picked up the small girl who he named after the witch, "Yoru, cling onto me and don't let go no matter what."

Yoru nodded and clung himself to Ikuto, his hands gripping Ikuto's shirt with all his strength. Ikuto began to move towards the edge of the roof.

"Err…wait," Yoru stammered, glaring downwards where he couldn't even see the ground. He gulped a few times, legs shaking. How could he possibly be ok to jump? Sweat started falling down Yoru's forehead and he felt blood rush to his face, _damn, my heart, its beating too fast, it's too excited… _Yoru tugged at Ikuto's shirt who took another step forward. "Brother….maybe…just…wait I mean…L-let me PREPAAAAAAAARRRRREEEE…."

Yoru's feet was dangling in nothing, body slanted as though he was laying on a bed and his chest faced forward as he felt the strong pull of gravity beckoning him to his death. _He jumped_, Yoru screamed in his mind, his eyes almost popping out as his body rushed towards the ground, wind slapping at his face. "AHHHHHHHH," Yoru screamed, unable to feel his hold on Ikuto any more as the green grass in his vision rapidly became clearer and clearer and…..BANG!

"Landed," Ikuto said, his knees slightly bent as he stood back up straight. He smiled at little Amu who smiled back at him. "You're a brave girl, you didn't even scream." Ikuto lightly kicked Yoru who was lying flat on his face on the grass, "Yoru what happened? Did you let go?"

There were several minutes of silence as Yoru slowly lifted his pale face upwards, his eyes lost and mouth gaped wide open.

"Are you ok Yoru?" Ikuto asked.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Yoru felt his heart slow down a little, blood flowing back around his body as he uttered, "y-yeah."

Ikuto smiled, "shall we get going? We've got plenty of things to do."

On wobbly legs, Yoru stood up, like a walking corpse followed after Ikuto as he recovered from the shock. _I thought I was going to die_, Yoru recalled the frightful experience. He shot the back of Ikuto's head a glare; _at times like this I hate that inhuman side of yours, idiot brother._

Ikuto felt a sudden chill run down his back and he turned to look at Yoru who had an unidentifiable expression upon his face besides the awkward smile. He held in his laughter, perhaps he should've prepared Yoru for small jumps like this. Ikuto put down Amu and the three quietly walked away, unnoticed by anyone. The riot and searing shouts, the clanging of swords and metals that now filled the tower slowly faded as they got further and further away. Yoru acting like an older brother held Amu's hands as they made their way into the town.

The sky was a little brighter now; that meant the sun was going to rise very soon, putting an end to a long and chaotic night.

"Yoru," Ikuto called out, "have you got a map of this place?"

Yoru grinned retrieving the piece of paper in his pocket with all his notes on. "I've marked down everything here. What shops are located where, who owns it and other useful information."

Ikuto took the paper from Yoru and patted his head, "well-done." He studied the notes carefully before scrunching up the piece of paper. "Yoru, can I rely on you to run a few errands?"

Proud of having being praised by his own brother, Yoru was more than delighted to accept more tasks. "Is it the usual?"

"Yes," Ikuto simply answered, "Go and grab as much food as you can. Afterwards, meet me by the old stables. There's a wagon we could steal and use to travel with."

"Do we need a wagon? Our destination isn't very far. We can get there in a day and a half's time if we're quick on foot."

"We might as well get some supplies from this town," Ikuto explained, "plus do you really want to make a lady walk all the way without stopping or rest?"

Yoru took a glance at Amu. "She's not a lady yet? I'm no gentlemen either brother. I'm not like you."

"Ah I'm sorry, I'll rephrase it…"

"Fine," Yoru said, "I only wanted to meet up with the others sooner."

"Don't worry about those idiots," Ikuto smiled, "I'll rely on you for the food Yoru."

"Aye Captain," Yoru said already running off.

"And remember to get some fruit and vegetables," Ikuto shouted after Yoru.

Ikuto took hold of Amu's little hands, making their way over to a garment store. With his sword, Ikuto swiftly slashed an opening in the door, taking care not to make too much noise. They entered and already Ikuto was grabbing some clothes to change. After getting comfortable in his new casual attire, he looked around for something Amu could wear. A cream coloured dress with a rose pinned at the shoulders and small golden chains dangling off had caught his eye. He took it from the shelf and walked over to where Amu, who seemed occupied before a mirror was. "Amu," Ikuto whispered. The little girl didn't respond. _Did she not hear_? Ikuto wondered, _then again, we just named her Amu after the witch; Amu isn't her real name. It's normal she wouldn't respond_. Ikuto stared at the girl who seemed to be attempting to tie her hair. He clenched his fists, a feeling he knew he shouldn't have suddenly taking over him; a nostalgic yet dangerous feeling. His hands outstretched towards the girl. _Further, a little further and I can touch her again_, Ikuto thought, _NO, SNAP OUT OF IT_. He bit his lips, trying to compose himself and slowly he calmed down. _What was I thinking?_ Ikuto breathed, _I had an urge to hug her…this girl isn't her…_ Clearing his emotions, Ikuto approached Amu again. "Hey little princess…I've got you a present…"

Amu turned around beaming at Ikuto before hugging the dress. "Pretty…" Amu said but then she frowned, "too big."

Ikuto smiled, taking the scissors on the counter and began to work on the dress, trimming, shredding and altering it so now it would fit Amu's little body. When she finally put it on, she was so frilled she did a little dance which again triggered Ikuto's inner emotions. _If she was still here, would I still pamper her? _Ikuto questioned as he was lost in his own gaze of the little girl, _I probably would spoil her and then she would grab my hands and say..._

"Iku, let me pat your head."

Ikuto dropped whatever he was holding in his hand, eyes wide opened. Those words, _what did Amu just say? _

The little Amu was holding Ikuto's hand now and desperately jumping up and down, trying to reach and pat his head. She obviously wasn't anywhere near her goal but she kept trying and she began to pout her lips in frustration. "Iku, let me pat your head..." she repeated sounding a little upset now as she was still unable to reach.

"PRINCESS," Ikuto painfully said, collapsing down to hug Amu tightly. "Your here..."

Amu patted his head with a smile, "thank you Iku..."

The same words, the exact same words she would say all the time to him after he had done something nice for her or helped her. It was her alone that would call him Iku, _she's back,_ Ikuto thought, his arms wrapping tighter and tighter around Amu's small body. And all those years, he had assumed the worst.

"H-hurts..." a trembling voice squeaked.

"Sorry," Ikuto said pulling away and then he felt his heart stopped beating for a second. It was as though something had punched him in the face, waking him up from his pleasant dream. _Pink hair_, Ikuto gasped, pushing Amu away from him. Her hair was brown not pink. Furthermore unnatural or vibrant hair colour meant vile blood. This little girl was probably a daughter of a witch. He even named her after a witch he barely even knew. How could he, even for a second take this girl to be her. Besides after all these years that has passed, she's no longer a little girl either. Something was wrong with him tonight.

Amu trembled on the floor, scared and unsure what to do. She realised she had angered this man before her but she didn't know what she had done wrong.

Ikuto looked at her in a way now that was almost a glare and with a very cold tone, he ordered Amu to simply follow him. He forbade her to speak or hold his hand. If she felt she was falling behind, she could hold onto his clothes. He felt better this way. He should keep a fair distance between them; they shouldn't get personal or become too familiar in anyway. At most, this girl was just here to make Yoru feel better, a good decoy so they appeared vulnerable and harmless whilst they travelled. _I'll forget...my past sins,_ Ikuto swore, _I'll bury her away inside me_.

The two of them arrived at the old stables in silence after Ikuto had grabbed two barrels of weak ale and some blankets from other nearby stores. Yoru was already sitting on the wagon, the food he stole neatly placed in a corner.

"Brother," Yoru called, "little Amu…and a pretty dress…"

Ikuto left Yoru and Amu to talk to each other whilst he attached the wagon full of supplies to a horse. As soon as the two kids got on, Ikuto whipped the horse and they were off. He took one last look at the distant Tower, recalling his conversation with Clover. Putting his father aside, what he needed the most was the seventh treasure. How on earth was he going to find that witch Amu? "The Magic Duello," Ikuto remembered, "Amu should be there. Old Man Clover, I'll place my bet that you told me the truth on this one. I'll find that witch and get the locket at all cost."

Far to the north of the Tower, across three seas and land, the Queen of Northster was as lifeless as ever. Her gaze simply did not leave the tiny round window in where vines and roses had already grown over a sufficient amount of the glass. From that narrow space though, she still could glance at her subjects who she realised was suffering. With every second that passed, her Kingdom would be shrouded in more darkness, her family would cripple more than it can, yet there was nothing she could do.

"It's time your majesty to enter the courtroom," a familiar voice spoke. "You have many decisions to make today on behalf of the sleeping king."

The queen sighed. "Decisions to be made yet this kingdom will remain unchanged."

"It is your duty. You are the Queen of Northster."

"A queen in name only," the queen suddenly shouted, unable to bottle up her emotions any more. She stood up and ran over to that person, grabbing hold of their clothes. "Have you not used me and my kingdom enough? Release us...I-I..."

"You can't say it can you?" the person taunted, removing the Queen's desperate grip on the clothes. "Midori Hinamori, you can't say you will give up searching for your daughter."

Queen Midori fell to her knees, "it was my fault...it was my fault that man kidnapped her. My daughter, my princess..."

The person stroked Midori's cheeks gently but their touch chilled the Queen. "Don't worry Midori Hinamori. As promised, whilst I can exert influence over this kingdom I will fulfil your two desires. I will bring you the man who stole your daughter 10 years ago. If your daughter lives, I'll reunite mother and child."

Midori kept her gaze on the stone floor. A_live, my daughter must still be alive_, Midori convinced herself, _bare with it, I have to continue to bare this until I find her_.

The person, feeling Midori's hopelessness let out a chilling laugh that echoed through the castle. The Kingdom of Northster would soon be in their control and little did this foolish Queen know, the man who took the young princess 10 years ago was a man that long ceased to exist in the world; the man that is a forgotten taboo.


	7. Barren Town

**-7- Barren Town **

Trot, trot, trot; the sound of the horses hooves tapping the sandy road as it pulled along the wagon was the only sound to be heard miles around. The sun was already up high, glaring down on earth with its heated gazes. The three of them had already travelled non-stop for more than half a day. Ikuto didn't rest at all whilst Yoru and the girl slept for the majority of the way. Yoru who had taken another bite of his apple stared at Ikuto, worried for his dear brother's health. Then again, his brother was a monster and lack of sleep was nothing to him Yoru decided, taking another bite out his apple. He turned to look behind him at the sleeping little girl, "god she sleeps a lot," he couldn't help but comment.

"Leave her alone," Ikuto commented hearing Yoru's complaint, "it's better if she's not awake. We won't have to babysit her this way."

"I suppose," Yoru said, though he wanted to wake the girl up so he could talk to her. After all, she was here just to keep him company at times like this when his brother was more occupied with tedious stuff such as, concentrate ahead and look where you're going whilst manning the wagon. As if the wagon would go off course any moment, Yoru sighed. He sat back and continued to stare at little Amu, still debating whether to accidentally wake her up. His gaze shifted towards her right cheeks as he suddenly remembered something strange. "AHH," Yoru let out an inaudible gasp as he remembered. Last night when he was still half asleep, he opened his eyes because he heard Amu breathing heavily besides him. Wondering what was wrong, he remembered seeing her cheeks glow. Imprinted upon her skin was what seemed like the shape of a clover leaf, it glowed a bright golden glow. He was so tired he closed his eyes back straight away, thinking it was a dream. Yoru crept slowly towards the sleeping Amu and took a closer look at her cheeks. Was it a dream? "Weird," he whispered staring at her face. "There's definitely nothing there at all." There was no sign of a clover leaf or anything gold or shiny on her face now. "OUCH!" Yoru cried out loud as something hit his head. He turned just in time to see Ikuto had thrown an apple at his head.

"I told you not to wake her up," Ikuto said, "honestly Yoru. Let the girl rest."

Yoru pouted his lips and joined his brother near the front of the wagon. "How much longer before we get there? I wonder what the others are up to now."

"If they're doing what they should be then hopefully guarding my ship," Ikuto frowned, "otherwise...we're most likely to be walking into more unnecessary trouble."

"Sounds fun to me," Yoru laughed looking ahead of him. "I can see it already...the edge of the town."

"So that's it," Ikuto smiled giving the horse a whip to move them faster. They were now speeding towards their destination. "Once we arrive in that town, we'll head for our ship, then Yoru…" His eyes seemed to shine as he said this, "we can finally set out to sea again and we won't be travelling aimlessly."

Yoru smiled and couldn't help but shout with excitement. After weeks stuck waiting for Ikuto to finish his business in the Tower, they could finally move on. They had another person with them too; surely things would get more interesting. _This might really turn out to be a great new adventure_, Yoru thought, although deep down he knew Ikuto was carrying heavy burdens and this was no adventure to him. Still, it felt that their journey would finally start after years of just gathering information. _Amu_, Yoru wondered staring up at the bright blue sky, _I wonder if I'll meet another witch like you on my journey. I can't help but think that little girl is somehow connected to you…maybe that's why I can't leave her alone. _Yoru sighed, not sure whether becoming friends with a witch was something good or bad. Only time would tell. 

Currently, inside the Town Ikuto and Yoru are arriving at, the same daunting atmosphere remained. The villagers gathered inside the tavern, the men grasping tightly onto their weapons, the women silent and the children locked safely in their rooms.

"Have we come to a decision?" the town mayor asked. "About the execution of those two, I believe we've had long enough to decide."

There was a couple minutes silence before a man spoke up, "perhaps we should try interrogating them again? They must be behind the incidences. We should be harsher with them, maybe chop their fingers off or burn their skin or…"

"Enough," a woman shouted, "Are you nuts? Since when did we stoop so low as to torture people?"

"Nuts," another man laughed, "they're suspects of a serious crime, an awful crime. Just beating them up isn't enough to make them talk, we need to go further."

"I don't agree with torture," the man sitting next to the mayor spoke up, "we are cultured people and we should do things in a sensible way. Beating them up is already enough physical pain to get them talking."

"For the safety of our Children," another woman slowly began, "we shouldn't let go of any chance. We should execute them."

"Agreed," another villager said, "they're pirates anyway. We don't need them around in our town."

"Ladies, Gentlemen," the mayor began, "I must say I agree with the majority's will in this matter. Those two pirates need to go. Tomorrow afternoon we will publicly execute those two pirates. Is there any objections?" The Mayor waited and since no one spoke, it was a sign that everyone agreed upon the execution. "We'll end today's meeting. Everyone may go now." With this the villagers slowly left the Tavern. As the mayor stood to leave though, the mayor's personal assistant came rushing in. "Calm down Gofer, what's happened?"

"There are newcomers," Gofer whispered, "with more children."

The Mayor stared at his assistant, "how many are there?"

"One adult, a very young man and two children," Gofer answered, "a boy and a girl."

The Mayor breathed, slowly stepping out the tavern. He looked around him to see if the other villagers were near them before whispering, "I can't tell whether they've come at the right time or the wrong time. More like I can't tell if it's their luck or mine." The Mayor stepped onto the carriage, "anyhow allow them into the town first."

"There's a problem," Gofer slowly said, "that kid, he's doing it again. I saw him heading towards the newcomers."

"FOOL," the mayor almost shouted louder than he wanted to, "hurry over to the town entrance. We have to stop that meddling brat."

Just a few miles away from the town, Ikuto had stopped his horse and wagon as a young boy stood in their way. He was slightly older than Yoru; the boy's hands were outstretched, clearly showing his intention to stop them from going further.

"You're in my way boy," Ikuto said, not amused since he was literally outside the town. He wanted to hurry in, meet up with his two crew-mates and set sail. He had no time nor humour to play with a kid.

"Are those children your family?" the boy asked not moving.

"What are you doing?" Yoru asked also annoyed at why they were suddenly stopped, "what a dumb thing to ask. It's obvious we're a family if we're travelling together. We're siblings, we even look alike."

"Hurry," the boy urged, "turn around and leave now."

Ikuto and Yoru remained silent, staring at the boy unable to decide whether he was genuinely an idiot or mentally insane.

"If you value your family, your siblings," the boy continued looking at Ikuto, "then hurry and leave. You can't enter this town. TRUST ME."

Ikuto kept staring at the boy, somehow sensing his urgency which alerted him, "I have quick business in your town boy. I intend to enter but you trust me, I'll leave quickly if I'm not welcomed. Now step aside."

"You won't be able to protect them," the boy shouted now, still not moving, "those two kids are not safe here. They'll get taken away just like all the rest."

"I'm not really a kid," Yoru protested, "I can take very good care of myself."

"What do you mean by taken?" Ikuto asked directly. "Could it be..."

"Leave before it's too late," the boy urged again, "this town, it's..."

"DAICHI," two voices suddenly shouted over the noises of horses racing towards them.

The carriage carrying the mayor and Gofer stopped behind Daichi and the two middle aged men hurriedly caught hold of him.

"Sir," the mayor said smiling at Ikuto, "welcome to Barren Town. I am this town's mayor." He slapped the young boy named Daichi, "this mischievous brat must've been causing you trouble. Do ignore him and everything he says."

"He's well known for trouble in our town," Gofer said in accordance with the mayor. "It's been awhile since a visitor has come to our town. Do please make your way sir. I'm the mayor's assistant, Gofer."

"What are you going to do with the boy?" Ikuto asked, uncomfortable with how welcoming these two were. If he had to decide by instinct then he would definitely trust the boy named Daichi over these two.

"For trouble-makers like Daichi," the mayor began, "a few flogs would teach him to behave. Take him away."

"Wait," Ikuto said, "I don't ever recall saying that Daichi had ever caused trouble for me."

"You mean to say..."

"Daichi was earnestly telling me to stop by and stay in your town, Mr Mayor," Ikuto said with a smile, "You're going to flog him for attracting visitors to your town. Quite absurd."

"He...he told you to stay in our town?" Gofer queried, staring quizzically at Daichi who remained very silent.

"Of course, what else do you think he was telling me," Ikuto assured, "you shouldn't be treating someone who loves his own town so much so roughly now should you?"

Confused by Ikuto's words, the mayor simply uttered, "good job Daichi...err...let him go Gofer."

Gofer did as the mayor said and Daichi stood to the side of the road, out of Ikuto's way.

"Your name sir," the mayor asked politely, his cheeks flushed from the embarrassment of misunderstanding the situation or rather, Ikuto's unforeseen defence of Daichi.

"Ikuto is fine," Ikuto introduced, "they're my younger brother and sister, Yoru and Amu."

"Hello," Yoru said acting alongside Ikuto. Sometimes he didn't understand why Ikuto had to put on the nice guy act before people, was it really necessary? They were only going to stay in Barren Town for one night at most.

"A pleasure for our town to receive you Mr Ikuto and your siblings," the mayor said, "let us lead the way. Daichi, you return home and don't cause anymore mischief."

The mayor and Gofer stepped back into their carriage, leading Ikuto into Barren Town. As Ikuto passed Daichi by, he smiled at him and mouthed some words which made the boy simply stare in utter disbelief.

"That confidence," Daichi whispered as he watched the three clueless travellers enter the town, "and...I still can't do anything." He clenched his fists. No matter how hard it was, he'll try again to warn them.

As Ikuto entered the town he took notice of the tense atmosphere amongst the villagers regarding children. Although the villagers were delighted with the presence of the young, they seemed rather tense about their safety. Take for example how some villagers offered Yoru free food as they passed by, then suddenly pulled Ikuto to a corner and whispered to him to make sure he didn't lose sight of the kids. There were also several men and women who offered Ikuto protection until they arrived at the inn. Certainly this amount of concern over the children's safety wasn't normal. Ikuto didn't see any children on the streets either, most likely, they were kept home. The villagers helped prepare a room for Ikuto to stay in, securing their wagon and horse in the small stables they had.

"Make sure you lock your door," a woman told Ikuto for the third time.

"Do not ever leave these children alone," another woman said as she bustled into the room with some duvets. "If you need more then ask."

"Thank you," Ikuto said smiling sweetly at both ladies.

The two women blushed as Yoru held in his laughter. Ikuto always had his way when it came to women. Well, he didn't deny his brother was rather handsome when he wasn't angry or being violent.

"I was wondering," Ikuto began still keeping that sweet smile on his face, "if there is anywhere I could perhaps get a ship or boat."

The two women looked at each other, and then one of them apologetically said, "We're sorry. This town is right next to the sea but you see…"

"We're not a main trading town or anything so we only have very small boats for fishing purposes. Did you perhaps come to the wrong town dear?"

"Barren Town isn't a place where big ships will set off from."

"That can't be…" Yoru muttered, carrying a still sleeping Amu on his back.

"Is there any outsider ships that has recently docked here where I can perhaps…"

The two women shook their heads, "we've not seen any ship of the kind that can set sail to the vast sea stop here. There hasn't been one in the past few years."

"Is that so," Ikuto said, certain Barren Town was the place where he was supposed to meet up with them.

"Well we shan't disturb you anymore," the woman said heading out the room, "remember to lock the doors."

"I will," Ikuto answered half-heartedly.

"Also, be careful when you are going out with the kids," the other woman said, "It'll get very rowdy tomorrow. There'll be an execution of two pirates in the centre of the town."

"Pirates," Ikuto repeated, "didn't you just say there weren't any ships?"

"We're not too sure ourselves, but those two pirates had no ship with them," the woman said, "anyhow, remember not to go out tomorrow. You know crowds can get out of hand during an execution and all even if our town is generally friendly."

With that final warning the two women finally left Ikuto and the rest alone in their room.

"Brother," Yoru said, "do you think they were caught?"

Ikuto held in a laugh, "I'll find out what those idiots are up to. Stay here until I get back."

"I'm going too," Yoru immediately said, "if they're in trouble then I can…"

"Do as you're told Yoru," Ikuto said in an authoritative tone that meant Yoru couldn't protest to his decisions. "The only trouble those idiots will be facing is their captain's wrath. I'm sure you don't want to be a prat of their troubles."

Yoru gulped, remaining silent as Ikuto left the room. He waited for a bit before running over to the window and peering down on the streets, making sure Ikuto had left the inn. Yoru then took a quick peek at Amu who slept very soundly on his back, "just how long are you planning to sleep?" He sighed; annoyed that Ikuto had left to take care of things alone without him again. He hated that part of Ikuto, the side of him that always dealt with things alone. Yoru just sometimes wished he could be there to help his brother.

Having slept for quite a long time, her eyes slowly opened. _Weird_, Amu thought sensing that she was not lying on her side or back. Something was pressing against her chest. She opened her eyes wide and stared at the blue hair in front of her before noticing she was on someone's back. "A man…" Amu gasped already pushing herself away from this stranger. "LET GO!"

Surprised by Amu's sudden push and slaps to the head from behind, Yoru dropped Amu to the floor and turned around glaring at her. "What are you doing now?"

Amu quickly glanced around her, an unfamiliar room and…a boy that's about the same age as her, yeah, he must be about 10 like her. But why was he here and where the hell is she? "Move," Amu ordered, waving for Yoru to move away from the window. She stood up, trying to think hard what she was just doing before she got here.

"Are you ok?" Yoru asked, seeing how tense Amu was. "Hey, are you feeling unwell anywhere." He slowly approached Amu, wanting to touch her forehead to see if she had a fever but as soon as he took one step close to Amu, she screamed. "Ok, ok, stop it, I'll stay away."

Amu waved for him to move from the window and he did so, still puzzled and concerned about her sudden change. Amu took a quick glance out the window once she was near it but quickly refocused her gaze on the boy before her. They were the same age but why the hell was he so tall, Amu couldn't help but notice. The village and everything was all different. This isn't Melas Village, Amu started to panic, the people down there didn't seem like witches either. God where was she?

"Are you alright?" Yoru tried asking again, "you've been sleeping for nearly a day now whilst we were travelling. Do you feel ill?"

"SHUT UP," Amu ordered, not knowing what to do all of a sudden, "where are we?"

"Barren Town," Yoru answered.

Amu blinked, clearly not knowing where that place was. She had never heard of Barren Town before. "T-then…whose house is this? No wait, how far is this from…err maybe I should ask something else first," Amu struggled now, "WHO ARE YOU?"

This time it was Yoru's turn to blink. "Yoru…we met at the tower the other night remember?"

Amu blinked again, _Tower…what tower_?

"You decided to come with me and my brother when we escaped, we're currently travelling together…you lost your memories too before so we named you after a witch called Amu, who I met…"

_NO WAY_… Amu thought, _this boy is out of his mind, he's crazy, what he's saying makes no sense at all. How does he even know my name…is he a witch too? Where's Dia? That's right; I was practicing magic with Dia before. We were in the Academy_.

Yoru gazed at Amu not believing this was happening. They really did pick up a strange girl. This girl, whose real name he doesn't even know looks no different from when they found her, but who would've guessed her memories were so messed up. The way she panicked made it look as though she didn't know what was going on, like she didn't know him when they were together for the past day or so.

"You kidnapped me didn't you?" Amu shouted, clearly coming to this decision of what has most likely happened, "you evil commoners…I knew there were witch kidnappers out there since Dia warned me but…what have you done to Dia and where have you taken me, you kidnapper? How did you kidnap me?"

"Cut the crap," Yoru couldn't stop himself from shouting now, "we never kidnapped you…we saved you and you followed us…did you hit your head or something?"

Amu pointed a finger towards Yoru, "I knew you won't tell me the truth so I'm prepared…I won't be nice to you."

Yoru didn't move but kept leering at Amu now. "You little brat, as if I'd be scared of someone way younger than me."

"Just because I'm slightly shorter," Amu protested, "I'm 10 you know, the same age as you."

Yoru blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes staring at Amu. _What was she on about? No matter how he looked at her, she seemed like 6 the most and now she's claiming to be 10. Crap, was this girl delusional_?

Completely lost in his thoughts, Yoru didn't notice Amu's sudden attack; she grabbed the stool and threw it at him. As he dodged and moved out the way, she sprinted out the room.

"CRAP," Yoru shouted running after Amu. "Brother will be mad if I lost her all of a sudden."

_Where the hell am I_? Amu thought as she ran down the streets, _Dia, where did you go? Why did you leave me alone? This place, it doesn't seem like a place for witches…I'm not allowed to use magic then…_

"WAIT UP," Yoru shouted as he ran after Amu.

Amu looked behind her and saw the boy from before catching up. She ran faster, knowing she had to escape. _If only I could remember what happened?_ She turned the corner, running into a small alleyway out of the main streets and from the villagers view. _Perhaps I can hide in the dark…_

Yoru followed Amu into the alleyway, refusing to give up on the chase. How can he let a younger kid beat him? As he ran after Amu, he saw however two people secretly plotting. _This was_…Yoru feared.

"That can work…we can definitely do it unnoticed by everyone and we'll have the right number this time…it'll be a perfect plan…"

Amu wanted to turn back as soon as she realised there was strangers in the alleyway but it was too late. Both the men had noticed Amu and Yoru and already one man grabbed hold of Amu.

"Let her go," Yoru shouted, running towards the man and biting his hand.

"LET GO…DON'T KIDNAP ME," Amu shouted angrily, "LET ME GO KIDNAPPERS."

"They're making too much noise," the other man warned, rending Yoru off the other man.

Yoru was roughly shoved to the wall and was whacked over the head a few times. There was blood on his face but he continued to struggle up, telling Amu to run. His pain won over him as he collapsed onto the floor, his conscience slowly fading. Seeing Yoru hurt but was still desperate to save her, Amu felt a little guilty for running away. It was against the rules and she was just a beginner but in such a situation, it was wrong to not use magic. Amu started to chant something and the man jolted and wobbled, letting go of Amu.

"W-what did you do?" the other man asked watching the other man move as though he was having a fit.

The man took a deep breath and stopped for a minute recovering from whatever he had just experienced. "Girl, now you've done it."

"It didn't work…my magic," Amu muttered in disbelief.

Together the two men secured Amu, knocking her out unconscious and tying her up with a rope as they did Yoru, who still had little conscience left. Yoru stared at Amu for the last time before his eyes closed shut. _Magic…you are her…aren't you…_ was the last thing he thought before everything was black.

"Good job," another man said entering the alleyway. "Now we have to cover up our tracks and deal with their older brother."

As Ikuto walked along the streets he could sense that he was being followed. He wasn't followed the entire time, it seemed a few little bugs decided to target him only moments ago. _So much for this village being friendly_, Ikuto thought, looking around him. He knew he had to sneak into the sheriff's office as soon as possible to meet up with those idiots and he could easily avoid being tracked by these fools, but playing around a little surely wouldn't hurt. Going in the opposite direction he was originally going, he deliberately headed towards a more secluded place; all so those fools could attack him. Once Ikuto reached a spot where he knew his followers couldn't resist attacking, he stopped walking, closed his eyes and simply waited. It was just as he thought, sensing movements from behind him, two men ready to attack him. One had a wooden stick of some kind, the other one using his fists. _Too easy_, Ikuto thought with a smirk as he turned around, ready to show the two men hell but he was startled by his sudden appearance.

With one hand holding desperately onto the wooden rod and his face taking in the pain of the fist, Daichi had protected Ikuto.

"I knew it," Daichi gritted his teeth as he lunged himself towards the two men.

Ikuto watched as the 14 year old boy struggled to keep hold of the two men who were clearly thugs.

"Hurry and run…" Daichi called out to Ikuto, "your little brother and sister…I think they're already in trouble...GO!" Daichi kept his grasp on the two men as strong as he can, enduring their hits as he did. If only he had stopped Ikuto from entering the town sooner, this was his fault, Daichi thought. "GO BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE," Daichi shouted as he glimpsed the silver blade about to tear into his chest.


	8. Curses

**-8- Curses **

Blood dripped down onto Daichi, the knife meant to pierce into his chest held only just inches above him. Ikuto had stopped the knife with his bare hands, grasping tightly onto the blade which cut into his flesh, spilling his blood.

Unfazed, Ikuto had an intimidating smile on his face as he stared at the two attackers, "There's no need to use any weapons against kids, unless of course, you two are weaker than a mere child."

Angered by Ikuto's remark, the two attackers pushed Daichi out the way and focussed their attacks on Ikuto, swinging their weapons towards him mercilessly. Ikuto dodged with ease and in one swift movement disarmed both men and knocked them to the floor. Daichi simply watched in amazement as Ikuto moved. _Strong_, Daichi thought, _this person is really strong…just like brother…_ He stared as Ikuto broke the knife by just stepping on the blade and snapping the wooden rod into two with only one hand.

Now pinning the two men to the floor Ikuto held them still; gripping them by their necks. "Gentlemen," Ikuto whispered in a low warning tone, "I believe you'd want to beg for your life by telling me everything."

One of the men hissed, "If you're with the outcast Daichi then you probably already heard everything from him…"

"If you're so tough then you won't need us to tell you anything…"

"Oh," Ikuto mused, "since you two can't talk," he tightened his grip on their necks, suffocating them. "There's no need for you two to continue living…"

Daichi felt a chill run through his body; Ikuto, he was serious about killing the attackers and from his eyes Daichi glimpsed his thrill in doing so. _He's scary_, Daichi breathed_; he's not an ordinary traveller. Who is he_?

The two men struggled against Ikuto's grasp, trying hard to breathe but found themselves sensing death more with each passing second until one of them uttered, "I...t…ell…"

Ikuto let loose his grip on one of the attackers who gave in and decided to confess whilst he continued to strangle the other in his other hand. As the man took in deep breaths to recover his eyes widened in fear witnessing his partner choke and struggle before becoming motionless. Ikuto now completely let go of the two men.

"M…murderer…" the survived man gasped and he clutched at his own neck in fear. He couldn't avert his gaze from Ikuto and he knew he had to speak or his fate would be the same as his partners. "W…we…are…"

"You better speak more clearly or I'll lose my patience and you know what I'm capable of," Ikuto warned. He gazed into the man's eyes, "tell me everything."

The man gulped and as though he was in a trance now, he spoke, "we're kidnappers. I and my friend are known thugs in this peaceful town. Because on the surface we don't do anything extremely bad, the villagers had to cope with our presence. No one knows that it is us who kidnap the children of this town. You and your siblings have just entered this town and we decided to target your little brother and sister too. Only moments before we started to tail you, we've kidnapped them both and handed them over to the boss."

"How many of you are involved in this?"

"I don't know. I, my friend only kidnap children according to the boss. We get paid by him afterwards. We're not sure if there are others working for the boss as well or…"

"Who is your boss?"

"Gofer."

"Gofer," Ikuto repeated, "the mayor's assistant?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Listen," Ikuto slowly said, still holding the man's gaze, "take your friend with you and disappear. Do not let anyone find you. Tomorrow afternoon you will go to the execution of the two pirates and then…"

Daichi was too shocked to move or say a thing. He had just silently witnessed the whole ordeal. The man, still in a trance picked up his friends body and began to walk away. _The way that man is acting_, Daichi slowly processed, _it's like he's placed under a spell, but this man isn't a witch is he? Then does he possess…_

"Now it's your turn Daichi," Ikuto said turning his attention to the stunned Daichi that hasn't moved or spoken for quite a while now. "You owe me an explanation don't you?"

The door to the dimly lit basement finally closed with a small bang followed by the clicking of the lock as it sealed the door shut. The air was cold on her skin and the stony floor in which she lay upon only chilled her more. She started to stir in her deep slumber, her breathing uneasy as her body began to heat up. The deathly silent room was now filled with her heavy gasps; something within her body was changing again and then the intense she felt faded. Flashing before her mind was the events that happened only moments ago, leaving the witch gathering, a tall building, it was a Tower, a young man being auctioned, a young boy that she became friends with; all these memories seemed to just surge through her brain, reminding her of what had happened, she was now trying to turn away from the burning red that surrounded her, those fierce cursing eyes that glared at her and Cindy Ashmy's rotting face. "NO," Amu inhaled waking up, sweat dropping down her face. She calmed down after a few deep intakes of breath and she looked around her. There were no prison cells, no sounds of mad prisoners clashing with guards either. This wasn't the tower. "Where am I?" Amu wondered but she quickly noticed a tied up Yoru lying next to her. She wriggled her arms and legs and had just noticed she was tied up as well. "What happened?" Using her feet, Amu lightly kicked Yoru's legs, when he didn't respond she kicked harder until he began to stir. "Yoru…hey wake up Yoru."

Yoru slowly opened his eyes and when he finally opened them, he turned to look at Amu, relieved she was alright, "you ok? The kidnappers didn't do anything right?"

"Depends what you define as ok?" Amu taunted. Of course she wasn't ok; because she decided to help Yoru she's ended up in so much trouble. First off, she was almost killed by a mad prisoner, then she was chased after by a mad witch who was just going to curse her and now she wakes up to find herself tied up. Can any more bad stuff happen to her right now? She sighed, "So basically we ended up getting caught anyway. Yoru are we still in the tower? Where did that Witch go? What about your brother? Is this a storage room in the tower or something?"

Yoru blinked hard and refocused to look at Amu. He wasn't imagining things at all; he was still looking at the small child girl who he and Ikuto had picked up in the tower, the girl without any memories. "Say that again…" Yoru slowly muttered, unable to believe what he had just heard, his heart already beating faster.

Amu puffed her cheeks, irritated once again by Yoru, "damn brat, you need to listen to people when they're talking to you. Learn so manners. I asked you what happened, we were inside the tower right, trying to save your brother, and then this crazy bitch witch chased after us and started to want to kill us. The last thing I remember is that witch trying to perform a really powerful magic, prisoners fighting in the lower levels, your brother walking up the stairs…"

"You…" Yoru said holding back his tears, "you're Amu right, Amu the witch?"

Amu leaned in towards Yoru, "dumbass, since when did I turn into someone else, of course I'm Amu the witch." She stuck out her tongue seeing Yoru's happy smile and tears falling out his eyes. What was wrong with him? Why did he get so emotional? Amu wondered, already working on untying herself. She let out a scream though as Yoru started to rub against her cheeks much like a cat and pat her head with his chin.

"I'm so glad," Yoru cried, quite emotional that the little girl was Amu after all, and he was so worried about her before. He felt stupid for not noticing but what mattered most now was she was safe; his very first friend beside the crew was alive.

"Cut it out," Amu said head-butting Yoru in the chin, "stop acting so weirdly…now hurry up and stand up, I've already untied the ropes."

"I'm just glad you're ok," Yoru said again, wiping his tears. "You stupid Amu, why did you pretend to lose your memories…what were you playing at? Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought something terrible happened to you."

As Yoru stood up, Amu became petrified, not understanding the situation at all. He is younger than her but he was so much taller. More accurately, what happened to her height, she was just barely half the size of Yoru? She looked down at her feet, she was so close to the ground, her hands and body; she was small, she shrunk. Amu gasped, her eyes widening as she finally remembered, she was cursed by Cindy Ashmy. _This can't be_, Amu struggled, not wanting to believe this was reality, _this is the worst….what am I going to do? Curses can't be broken…_ "Yoru," Amu began her voice shaky, "what happened to me? Tell me…"

Yoru sensed Amu's sudden tension and shock. He didn't understand watching her body shake and stare into space with such a frightened expression. Something must be wrong, and if Yoru had to guess it was the fact that she's turned into a child that shocked her. At least though, she seemed to know who he was and who she is. But are all her memories intact Yoru couldn't help but question. "How much do you remember?"

"I remember facing that witch; she placed a curse on me…"

"Then you don't remember when you woke up you forgot who you are?" Yoru asked, "That you followed me and my brother out the tower and we travelled to this town. Then just today, you forgot again. You forgot about me and brother and started to think I kidnapped you and then…" Yoru couldn't continue seeing Amu's distraught expression as she clutched her face with one hand and fell to her knees, her other hand banging on the hard ground. He knew in that instant that something was terribly wrong. He slowly approached Amu, not knowing what to do at times like these. He was still young after all, still a kid who couldn't handle anything nor help others. _That's why I want to grow up faster_, Yoru thought, staying silent.

Taking a quick glance at Yoru, Amu forced herself to calm down. After hearing what Yoru had said and seeing her own small body, she freaked out to the point of losing her mind. All she could think of was that this was the worst possible thing that could ever happen to her; to be cursed to become a child again, to be defenceless and clueless again in a world where it wasn't safe. It was scary but right now, as an older person Yoru could look to for comfort, in this situation where they are kidnapped, she needed to stay strong and look out for him as she did in the Tower. _To be strong and protective of someone to the point of forgetting about myself_, Amu thought suddenly remembering Dia, _is this how you feel when you're around me? Dia, if only right now you were besides me to soothe my fears..._

"Amu, don't worry," Yoru said very weakly, realising the situation for Amu must be bad but he still wanted to cheer her. He took Amu's little hand in his and squeezed it, "you can believe in me…we're friends. I'll help you."

_I'm wrong_, Amu now understood looking at Yoru; _this kid isn't really a kid anymore. He's not like me, he must've been through a lot with his brother…It's alright to tell him my situation…_She let out a small chuckle which surprised Yoru_, I'm pathetic. Amu you are pathetic, relying on a younger kid to take away some of my worries and negative feelings…however…Yoru is my first friend besides Dia…I want to at least believe he's my friend. _

Amu nodded and was very serious now, "listen Yoru…I can't really be certain of what curse, but the state I'm in now, it's clear this is a curse placed with malicious intentions."

"A curse is a curse;" Yoru butted in, "of course curses are malicious."

"Not all curses are malicious," Amu tried to explain, "There are three main types of curses a witch or those who can use magic can place upon their targets. The first type is mischievous curses. They are the ones that are least harmful, mainly cast just at random for fun. These types of curses can be lifted easily if not, they don't usually harm or affect the victim that much." Amu paused for a bit trying hard to recall everything she learnt from Dia. If there was anything Amu could be proud of as a witch, it was her extreme focus on studies. She literally knew all sorts and all the information she had access to. The only sad fact was she only knew the complex and most bizarre information, but when it came to actually casting and using any of the things she knew, it always failed. "The second type of curse," Amu went on, "is malicious curses, which is probably the type that Cindy Ashmy has cast on me. Malicious curses are…"

"How come turning you into a child and messing with your memories malicious?" Yoru retorted, "It's not like your hurt or anything."

"The damage isn't physically on the body but something else," Amu said with quite a bitter tone now, "this is probably one of the worst curses a witch could have. Witches store their magical powers within their bodies. To an extent as you grow, your body gets bigger and will allow you to store more reserve magic. As a child though, in this kind of body, there's barely any magic stored. Not being able to use magic freely, it's like I'm reduced to being a commoner. This is the ultimate punishment for a witch."

"I'm a commoner too," Yoru commented, sitting next to Amu, "I don't feel like it's a punishment. I still live by fine."

"Perhaps," Amu muttered, "but you see, in most cases malicious curses can't be broken. It means, I'll be stuck as a child forever. My body won't age whilst my mind grows old. As a child though, I can't defend or protect myself in this world." Amu clenched a fist just thinking about it, "Don't you see, I'll end up relying on someone to take care of me if I want to continue living, but then forever unless I die, I'll be watching each and every person I'll have ever known die before me. The only choice is for me to live a secluded life. It's a curse to make sure either I suffer living alone or suffer living out all the loss of those I love. The last resort is death."

Yoru had to look away from Amu, to stop his tears from falling out. He didn't understand the seriousness of Amu's situation until she put things in such a context. The thought of what she was to do from now on was already making him feel her pain. "It can be broken right? There must be a way. I'm not witch and I know nothing of magic but…spells can be broken and so can curses."

"Yeah it can," Amu began, "malicious curses can only be broken in a few ways. The first is to get the witch that cast it to lift it. In many cases, that's impossible because a witch must've really hated you to have placed such a curse in the first place. The second as I've already said, is to simply die. The last…is just a myth…." Amu sighed, "To break one malicious curse, a witch needs to be cursed with something much more malicious and terrifying than that."

"What the…that's insane," Yoru commented.

"It's love," Amu said with a small smile on her face, "love is a witch's greatest curse. To have her heart stolen by a man….will break all curses placed upon her."

Yoru pulled a face now, "what the hell? So in the end it's like all those fairy tale stories…a true love's kiss…nah ah ha…."

"It's not meant to be romantic," Amu couldn't help but laugh, "I think it's silly too. Well, so far it's more like a myth to me that love can break curses. Love as a curse itself…I wouldn't mind experiencing it if I can break this curse. I don't want to be a child." Amu looked down onto the ground, _as a child I can no longer participate in the Magic Duello, my dream and hopes to prove myself as a witch….my promise with Dia will be broken too. I have nothing left to do in this world now do I?_

"What's the last type of curse then?" Yoru quickly asked seeing Amu's become depressed again.

"Isn't it obvious," Amu asked back, poking Yoru on the cheeks, "a massacre curse…basically you end up dead, nothing more to it than that."

Yoru gulped; _maybe I shouldn't have asked that. _

Sensing Yoru's uneasiness Amu decided to move on. "Enough with the lecture on curses, it's not like knowing which type can help me." She stood up, "thank you Yoru, for being here."

"We're friends," Yoru simply said, returning a smile to Amu.

"So since my memories are a mess, what's our situation right now?"

"AHHHH," Yoru sprinted up screaming, "I forgot you stupid witch….we're kidnapped. In short this Barren Town…."

Amu listened to the extreme quick summary of events that happened since she was cursed. Yoru told her how they escaped the Tower, how they travelled to Barren Town, and the strange atmosphere around, Amu's sudden memory loss that got them kidnapped. _Strange_, Amu thought to herself, keeping quiet about this from Yoru, _as I recall, if one is cursed to being a child again they should also permanently lose all their memories. When I woke up in the Tower, according to Yoru, I didn't know who I was, which should be the normal result. Then I somehow remembered a part of my childhood in Melas Village in the inn but not Yoru…meaning my memories were slowly recovered. Then after waking up now I somehow regained all my memories…this shouldn't be happening. I should still be just a clueless child with no past or anything…why did I regain my memories…although I'm glad that I did…_

"What are we going to do?" Yoru asked, "Brother is still out there but I wonder if he knows by now we're kidnapped."

Amu smiled, "first off, let's light up this room more."

"There's no torch or anything…."

Amu bit her finger, praying this would work but wasn't certain since she was now a child. She let one drop of blood fall off into the air. Yoru watched in awe as magic unfolded before his eyes. The blood drop began to swirl bigger until it took shape into a red umbrella.

"The umbrella," Yoru uttered, "it's made of blood…disgusting…"

Grasping the extremely big umbrella for a child her size to hold, Amu did her best to whack Yoru on the legs which failed since she dropped the umbrella onto the floor. "It's a magical item that can be stored in blood. It's not necessarily made of blood. Anyhow, you need to be glad I managed to get it out…most of my useable magic is stored in the umbrella anyways."

Yoru stared at Amu with a massive frown on his face, "what the…and you were going on about how tragic it was that you're now a child and can't use magic…you little liar…"

Amu stomped on Yoru's feet hardly but he only flinched a little. Clearly it only didn't work because she was a child now. _Consider yourself lucky_, Amu thought. "Just pick the umbrella up and point it towards the light over there."

Yoru did as Amu ordered and like in the Tower, the tip of the umbrella shone with a bright flame, acting as their torch. Yoru waved the umbrella around the place, which they can see properly now. It was empty with a few boxes stacked in the far corner but otherwise, it was a small room, with two doors. Amu went to the door closest to them and examined it.

"This one's locked," Amu said already leading the way to the second one which was on the other side of the room.

"Hey little kids shouldn't be leading the way," Yoru said running ahead of Amu, "let big brothers like me take the lead…little Amu."

Amu held in her irritation and anger. _This stupid brat, he's enjoying my tragic situation as a child way too much…_

Yoru went ahead and tried opening the door, which to both their surprise it opened. They both stepped in and as soon as they did, Yoru dropped the umbrella to the floor from shock. Amu too felt a chill run through her body, unable to process what she was seeing before her. Children…there were a lot of chained children in that room. The horrifying thing was the blood and scars on their bodies. "This is…" Amu gasped, covering her mouth with a hand, "what curse is this?"

Outside, walking alongside one another, Ikuto and Daichi were now headed towards a place slightly out of but still close to Town.

"Did you know," Daichi slowly began to speak, "this town is cursed?"

Ikuto didn't say anything; curses to him were nothing special. Despite having a lot of errands to do now, such as rescuing Yoru and that little girl and meeting those two idiots about to be executed tomorrow, he felt quite taken in by this kid Daichi; He wanted to listen to his story.

"This town is named after the curse….the Barren curse," Daichi continued, "it's a curse that causes all the children of this town to disappear, so that this town can never produce a next generation. Because of children disappearing, this town has struggled a lot to keep surviving."

"You believe in this Barren Curse?" Ikuto quizzed.

"I don't believe in it. I think it's obvious to you what's happening in this town and I want to stop it, however," Daichi answered confidently, "everyone in this town believes this Barren curse strongly…I…I cannot deny its existence if people are willing to believe in it." Daichi stared at Ikuto, examining him to some extent. _This person is strong, he's confident and he's clever…maybe he can…but I know nothing about him_, Daichi thought, _but this may also be my very chance…I'll take a gamble on this man._ "Ikuto…"

Ikuto waited now.

"I'll tell you my story, about this town and about the Barren Curse, in exchange, will you…"

"Yeah I will," Ikuto answered without second thoughts, knowing exactly what Daichi wanted. "I'll wreak havoc in this Barren Town."


	9. Daichi's Promise

**-9- Daichi's Promise **

Daichi closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and began to tell Ikuto his story. As the words spilled out his mouth, the memories seem to plummet in his mind letting him relive the past.

_**5**__**Years Ago**__…_

It was a picture of pure red and black. A crimson fire blazed throughout the entire town, black smoke rising into the air, turning day into night and the cackling noises of the devouring flames went unheard as the screams echoed for miles. The blasting sounds of more cannons being shot continued, then the sight of shattering bricks and wood would follow. No matter where one looked, it was the same. Their beloved town crumbling from the heat, the few surviving people running wildly in attempts to escape and then there were the devils who kept destroying the little that was left of the place. Pirates; the most heartless and vicious kind of humans to exist in the world, those Pirates cared for nothing but to loot the fallen town of all its riches.

"Don't stop Daichi, keep running."

A young Daichi clutched tighter onto his brother's hand as they ran towards the port. He held in his tears not wanting to add to his big brother's worries. _How could this have happened? What did they do wrong? What did this town do to deserve something like this?_ Daichi questioned as he ran past the endless scattered corpse of those he once knew. _Why did those Pirates have to pick our town?_

"Listen Daichi," Daichi's brother said as they approached the port. He let go of Daichi's hand and hurriedly pulled a small boat into the water, "hurry and get on."

Daichi did as his brother said and got onto the boat. "Brother," Daichi sobbed, still trying to hold back his tears, "what's going to happen to us?"

Daichi's brother patted Daichi's head gently. "Be brave. We will both survive this. Once we escape, we'll start our life anew. Daichi, you know how I've never really had a dream," Daichi's brother said as he began to push the boat further out the water, "I've decided after this incident…I'll join the Naval Army and I'll put an end to all Pirates. I couldn't save our town but I'll save others."

"Brother," Daichi uttered, not knowing what to say but he believed in his brother. He can do it; he will save future victims of pirates. His brother was very capable.

The boat started to sway on its own, steadily moving out towards the big sea.

Daichi's brother was about to jump on the boat but stopped as he heard shouts behind him.

"Those kids are escaping," a hoarse voice shouted.

Daichi looked in fear, seeing it was one of the pirates who attacked their town.

"Don't let them get away," another pirate shouted, "hurry and shoot them."

"I won't let you," Daichi's brother said pushing the boat away from him with all his strength so it now drifted far out into the vast sea. "DAICHI," he shouted before turning to face the pirates, "YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE…I PROMISE WE WILL MEET AGAIN."

"BROTHER," Daichi screamed, trying desperately to move the boat back towards the port where he saw his brother was already fighting the pirates. "Brother, wait up I'll…"

A loud blast drowned out Daichi's desperate shouts; a canon landing right in between the two brothers, causing the waves to carry the small boat even further out into the sea and the sudden concussion to the head left Daichi to see no more than the faint outline of his brothers back. Then it was all black.

A strong sweet smell drifted around the air and as Daichi took a whiff of the scent of food, he slowly opened his eyes. His body ached with pain and it took everything he had to sit up in bed. He looked around him; he was in a room unfamiliar to him. _That's right, brother_, Daichi remembered in horror, _cannon…the boat…our town…pirates… _Daichi threw the duvet off his body and stood up but almost immediately dropped to the floor from pain.

"Hey kid, don't move so much," a man in his late 50's said rushing over to help Daichi up, "you're hurt quite badly. Rest up."

"Old man, where am I?" Daichi asked, "my brother…have you seen him…our town was attacked by pirates and…we were separated…my brother where is he?"

"Calm down," the old man said, passing a glass of water to Daichi. "I'm really sorry but you were the only one I saw. I picked you up near the coast of our town. You were on broken wooden planks and you were heavily injured."

"Then tell me how far it is to get back to my town," Daichi coughed, choking on the water.

The old man patted Daichi's back, "listen…please rest and get better first before thinking about other things."

"How could I," Daichi began to cry, "brother…he risked his life to save me…and I couldn't do a thing. I tried to go back to him I couldn't…I abandoned my brother…I…"

"Kid," the old man said pulling Daichi into a close hug, "I know. I know the feeling of losing someone you love. I understand your pain but for now, you need to take care of yourself and get better." He gently patted Daichi's head which reminded him of his brother, "I'm sure if your brother was here, he would want you to take good care of yourself. Don't worry him. We'll figure things out later. I promise I'll help you the best I could."

Daichi clutched onto the old man, although not knowing who he was, right this moment he felt so broken he just needed somebody there for him. He cried and cried until no more tears would fall out, until his voice disappeared.

For the next few days, with the old man's care, Daichi had fully recovered and had calmed down, no longer as emotional as he first was. He had learnt that this was Barren Town, which was a considerable distance away from his home town. How he managed to drift so far out was something Daichi didn't understand, but he was thankful he was alive. From newspapers he read, Daichi knew that nothing was left in his town, no one was there. The naval army had stopped by yesterday and cleared away the dead bodies so even if he went back, it was pointless. _Brother_, Daichi wondered all the time, _are you alive? You have to be, you must be…you're the strongest person I've known…_

"Kid," the old man said holding out some bread, "I got this from an old friend. Take it."

"Thank you," Daichi said taking the bread. The old man he was staying with lived a little distance out of the main town area. His house was weirdly big, more like a barn-house, however they only lived in the small front of it, the rest or back which could fit maybe a herd of elephants in was empty. The old man seemed to live alone before Daichi came and he was one of the kindest people he has met.

"I'm Toto," the old man introduced, "I forgot to introduce myself. What's your name?"

"Daichi," Daichi answered.

"Daichi," Toto repeated, "What do you plan to do now? I know about your brother and home town…I…what I want to say is you are welcome to stay with me if…" Toto paused, "I'm sorry. I was…I was just very happy to have someone with me in such a long time. I didn't consider what you wanted so…"

"I'm not sure," Daichi cut in, "but maybe I can stay a little longer here." _It should be fine_, Daichi thought seeing Toto's big smile now, _I don't know where brother is and I can't just leave without repaying Toto for saving my life. If I stayed for a bit, I may be able to figure a good way to search for brother. We promised each other we will meet again, I believe in that, so no matter where I am, we will eventually find one another._ "Then Toto, I'll impose on you a little longer."

An overjoyed Toto hugged Daichi, unable to stop his tears. "Welcome home Daichi…"

Daichi sighed, realising that this old man was extremely nice but slightly strange. Surely he was over-reacting. However as Daichi spent more of his time with Toto, he soon found out how much emotional pain this old man had experienced. Barren Town wasn't exactly a normal town either. At first Daichi was quite welcomed to the town but as the villagers learned that Daichi was to stay for a long time, they soon gave him unsettling looks and remarks. Despite Toto's efforts to get the town to accept Daichi, the majority of the villagers still saw him as an outsider. There was a reason for the town's hatred towards Daichi; the reason being none other than the Barren Curse that haunted this town. When and how this Barren Curse had started was unknown but about a decade ago, children of the town began to disappear. New-borns and kids under the age of 10 kept disappearing non-stop. The villagers panicked and became very protective of their children but even so, each year, at least 10 children managed to disappear. Everyone would search endlessly to try and find these children but there were simply no signs of their existence. No bodies were ever found either. Slowly, people began to believe a curse was placed upon them, a curse that would make all the children of the town vanish. The few children who survived to adulthood without disappearing were considered lucky to have escaped the curse. It was no wonder that the villagers resented Daichi's presence, as a child coming into the town from outside, they believed he won't be affected by the curse. Many villagers began to grow jealous of this fact and of Toto for in their eyes, the old man had gained himself a son he need not worry would ever disappear. Daichi soon became the symbol of unfairness, a person viewed strongly as not a part of the town.

There was this once when Daichi wished to leave Barren town, believing he was causing trouble for Toto, but then the old man broke down into tears at the mere suggestion of it. Toto then told Daichi about himself, how his wife had died giving birth to their only son and Toto did everything he could to protect the one last thing he treasured. However, like many of the other children in this town, the curse had claimed his son. Toto was alone until the day he met and saved Daichi. He was honest to Daichi, telling him how he felt like he had his son back again and didn't wish for Daichi to leave, despite knowing how selfish his request was. Not knowing how to repay Toto's kindness and for everything the old man has done for him, Daichi made the final decision to stay with Toto. He started to call him father Toto as well. There were times when Daichi still secretly want to leave, never once did he forget about his brother. Always though, there was this unspoken duty he had towards Toto and he would end up staying. Just like that, they spent their time together for a few years but then just 1 year ago, everything began to change.

It was still unclear to Daichi but one day, Toto came running home injured, a trail of blood left behind from his tracks. A worried Daichi wanted to get the doctor but Toto stopped him. With his last strength, he clutched onto Daichi and with his final breath Toto said, "thank you Daichi, for staying with me for so long. I knew…for a long time you wanted to go and search for your brother but I was in your way…"

"Don't say that," Daichi whispered, holding onto Toto's hands, "you'll be alright. I'm the one who should be thanking you, for taking me in…for saving me, for giving me a home."

"Daichi," Toto said heavily, "I was happy I met you. I… I don't want to die but I…I know I won't survive this."

"We'll go to the doctors," Daichi said attempting to lift Toto onto his back but Toto struggled.

"My only regret in dying now is because I know the Barren Curse is not real," Toto said clearly, "I…Daichi; I want to save this town and the children. The curse is not real, children…they're taken by…"

"Toto…Toto…." Daichi shouted, "Hang in there please." Tears formed in his eyes. Was he going to lose Toto like he did his town, his brother? "Don't leave me again…"

"I couldn't save my own son…but me…I still want to avenge him…" Toto struggled, "I want to save…."

"TOTO," Daichi shouted grasping tighter onto Toto's hands as he watched Toto close his eyes, no longer breathing.

Daichi didn't get to say a proper good-bye to Toto before villagers rushed over and started to take away Toto's body.

"What are you doing?" Daichi questioned, trying to stop the men from taking Toto away.

"He accused the mayor's assistant of a crime he didn't do and the mayor is furious. We're furious with him. How dare he claim the Barren curse not real and that all along the children in this town were kidnapped."

"We won't forgive Toto, just because he has a son like you that isn't affected by the curse…"

"We're taking his body to the mayor…"

"NO STOP," Daichi shouted, trying to fight for Toto's body but in the end the villagers still took him away.

Daichi had asked around after for Toto's body but the villagers continued to ignore him and now Toto was gone, Daichi was even more left out. I won't cry, Daichi told himself, I need to be strong. He made a grave for Toto and before it, Daichi made his second promise. "Toto, I'll help you save this town," Daichi promised, "I promise, to repay you for everything. I Promise I'll save everything you hold dear."

_**In the Present…. **_

"Then the reason you're staying in Barren Town is to try and find the culprit behind the disappearing children," Ikuto said. He had listened to Daichi's story patiently and whilst he did take a liking to this kid, somewhat sympathised with his past, he realised that they were too different to walk the same path. _It's a shame_, Ikuto thought; _this Daichi could've been a useful crewmate. _

"I have to keep my promise to Toto and I believe him," Daichi continued, "that's why I've never given up on finding out the truth. Now I know the children are kidnapped and are taken away somewhere. The one behind this is Gofer." Daichi paused, "when I saw you entering the town I wanted to stop you. I was certain that Gofer would target your little brother and sister if he had the chance to. I wanted to prevent more kidnappings from happening."

"What do you suppose the children are kidnapped for?" Ikuto began to probe, "Are you certain Gofer is the one behind everything?"

"I don't know," Daichi admitted, "but do I need to know more than I already do? I have a clear goal, I need to stop these kidnappings and break this so called Barren curse, save this town and everyone. What I know is enough to make me move. I just need help." Daichi stared at Ikuto now, "Will you help me? Although I know nothing about you… when I look at you I feel as though I definitely need your help. I don't understand either but, you give of this feeling that makes me want to believe I have to depend on you."

_He's got some sharp senses_, Ikuto analysed eyeing Daichi carefully. _Does it matter? This 14 year old kid had already captured my attention. _

"Will you help me?" Daichi asked again.

"To be honest at first I was more interested in you than what was going on in this town," Ikuto slowly said, "however, now that this idiot has laid a hand on my little brother, I need to pay him a personal visit."

Daichi breathed, relieved that Ikuto agreed to help. He clenched his fists, now preparing himself to ask Ikuto to do something even he couldn't believe he was asking. _I'm not insane_, Daichi convinced himself, _I'm not betraying brother or my past by asking this… I need to be fair… _

"Well, I've already decided my course of action, you only need to listen to me," Ikuto said, staring at the big manor house in a distance to their left. That was the mayor's mansion. "We're going…"

"Wait," Daichi breathed heavily, "there is one more thing I need to ask of you."

Ikuto stared at Daichi and waited.

Daichi gulped, "If possible, please save the two pirates that are to be executed tomorrow."

"Did I hear you wrong?" Ikuto asked, "You want me to help you save pirates? Don't you hate pirates? Your town was attacked by pirates and you got separated with your brother."

"Those two pirates," Daichi said, "when they first came, I tried fighting them to get them to leave but… they did nothing to this town. Instead, they ended up helping me find out the truth to the kidnappings. Because they covered up for me, they were exposed by Gofer as the culprits behind the recent child kidnappings. He made up that the pirates took advantage of the curse to do kidnap children when in reality it was him."

"You're saying you owe those two pirates…" Ikuto finished for Daichi, "is it really alright though, to hurt your own pride to save them?"

"I admit," Daichi breathed, clenching his fists harder, "I hate pirates but… I cannot allow myself to be so unjust. Those two pirates haven't done anything wrong that I know of and, they don't deserve to die. So please, help me save them along with the children."

Ikuto let out a small laugh, "Daichi… perhaps we can both walk the same path after all."

"What?"

"Don't worry; I was planning to save those two idiots from the start," Ikuto whispered, "since you seem so close to those pirates then… you must know where they hid their ship."

Daichi nodded, confused but anticipating for Ikuto's move. He knew Ikuto wasn't just a normal traveller; he didn't seem that simple. Perhaps this Ikuto was more than what Daichi had bargained for but at last, he could finally fulfil his promise to Toto. After this, he can finally leave Barren Town and search for his brother.

In the basement, Yoru picked up the umbrella and quickly pulled Amu out the room, shutting the door. He was too shocked to say anything. Those children, all of them were kidnapped like them, but those injuries, what happened to them? _This is bad_, Yoru thought, _we need to get out of here._

"What are you doing?" Amu questioned as Yoru began to pull her towards the other door.

"It's obvious, we're leaving."

"Alone?"

"Obviously," Yoru panicked trying to open the locked door, "hey you know magic that can…"

Amu stepped away from Yoru and looked at him seriously, "I'm not leaving."

"What, are you crazy?"

"I'm not," Amu said, "I'm leaving, but with all those other children as well."

"You must be kidding me," Yoru almost shouted, "there's no way we can escape with a bunch of kids. Besides we don't know the situation at all. You're older than me but at the minute you're stuck in a child's body and I'm a kid as well and… there's no way we can fight the kidnappers and save those children at the same time. Impossible."

"Then you go on ahead," Amu said without hesitating, "no matter what I will save those children."

"Don't be an idiot…"

"Don't you feel anything just seeing them," Amu shouted over Yoru, "they're kidnapped and tortured for possibly trying to escape. They're kids, some of them much younger than you. Don't you sympathise with them."

Yoru stayed quiet. He was a kid himself, what could he possibly do? It sounded cruel but he had no obligations to help the others.

"Yoru," Amu continued, "I can't pretend I didn't see them. I can't ignore them. I want to help them no matter what so, if you're not with me then please escape yourself."

Amu turned back to the other door and opened it, stepping into the room with the kidnapped children again.

_Damn it_, Yoru thought. He wanted to leave but he couldn't. Amu had been there for him all the time. She never once abandoned him in the tower so he won't abandon her here either. Yoru went to Amu, "I'm in. Let's save ourselves and these kids."

Amu smiled, "you're a kid yourself."

"Shut up," Yoru frowned; still questioning himself what the hell he had gotten himself into. He can only hope Ikuto was already on his way to rescue him.


	10. A Kiss in the Fire

**-10- A Kiss in the Fire **

"How dare you Daichi?" Gofer shouted holding his sword out towards the two intruders. "Our town took you in, allowed you to roam around for so long, and is this how you repay us? Invading the mayor's mansion with this outsider and..."

Daichi threw Ikuto a nervous glance, never expecting him to just bust into the Mayor's home and take down all the guards. Now he was even taking the mayor hostage, _is he insane_, Daichi asked staring at Ikuto who seemed more than amused with the present situation. He knew Ikuto was strong but did not expect him to be this strong; just who is Ikuto?

"Let the mayor go," Gofer demanded, "we won't let you get away with this…"

"You mean I won't let you get away with this," Ikuto smirked, gently poking the mayor's chin with the tip of his sword, "where's my little brother?"

"Look we don't know what you're talking about…just put your sword down surrender and we'll talk things out," the mayor whimpered unable to move his gaze away from Ikuto's sword. "You too Gofer, don't aggravate him anymore."

Daichi remained silent and watched. He originally followed Ikuto here, believing they were going to either confront Gofer or rescue the kidnapped children, never did he imagine the mayor was their target. Still Daichi could only stand by and watch, having already decided to trust in Ikuto ever since he asked for his help.

"Don't play games with me," Ikuto said, "I know the real person behind all the kidnappings is you, Mayor."

The mayor gulped, "w-what are you on about?"

"What do you think you're accusing the mayor of?" Gofer questioned, "This town and its people won't forgive you."

"The Barren Curse started about a decade ago right?" Ikuto began, moving the sword about to scare the mayor who was already sweating non-stop. "The mayor at that time was the current mayor's deceased father."

"What has that got to do with you?" the mayor whimpered, "you've been researching me? You, what do you want?"

"Although it's been going on for way longer than a decade, it only started becoming more widespread about 10 years ago, the Great Soul Barter," Ikuto continued, "many people like your father and family got rich simply through this system of soul bartering."

"Enough," Gofer cried, making a move towards Ikuto which he stopped as blood trickled down the silver metal as the Mayor's skin was scraped.

"Soul bartering," Daichi whispered, confused with what Ikuto was saying, "what is that?"

"The equivalent of slave trades, boy," the mayor answered for Ikuto, "since you seem to know a lot about my family already, there's no point in trying to hide it."

"Oh, so you'll admit it then Mr Mayor?" Ikuto asked disappointed that he couldn't play interrogation anymore.

"That's right; Soul bartering is the business of selling human's to another. It doesn't matter whether they are men or women, young or old, you'll find there are people simply willing to buy humans," the mayor said, glancing around the room before eyeing Gofer in a weird way, "what sells the best is obviously a child. My father spent quite some time constructing up that believable curse in order for us to kidnap the children of this town and sell them off for money. Of course, those stupid villagers fell for the lie of the curse and all along, they didn't realise a thing. Well, after my father died I naturally succeeded his business."

"Mayor," Gofer said in a panic, "you've said a lot already…"

"I believe it's in his interest to continue speaking," Ikuto said waving the sword again. "Even if I know already I have a habit of liking to confirm that my theories are right."

"Ok, let the mayor talk and don't hurt him," Gofer said backing away from Ikuto, "I'll stand against that wall so don't hurt the mayor."

"Everything was fine until the day that old man Toto found out," the mayor continued, somehow more calm than he was moments ago. "It was his bad luck for walking in on Gofer as he was dealing with the thugs we hired to kidnap the children…"

"You killed him," Daichi shouted, "to keep everything a secret; you killed him and turned everyone against him."

"Whose fault do you assume it was that the villagers turned on him and believed us?" the mayor taunted with a chuckle, "if he didn't rescue you, if he didn't keep you, perhaps the other villagers wouldn't have resented him as much, because he became the man with a son not susceptible to the curse. Thanks to that our secret was kept safe. I knew you were loitering around to find out the truth about Toto but so unfortunate, no one cared about you just like that idiotic old man whose body ended up being fed to my dogs."

Ikuto now watched Daichi carefully, wondering if this kid was going to break down or whether he was capable of facing this whole ordeal. He wanted to know whether Daichi was worth his time.

Daichi clenched his fist, grabbing a sword near one of the fallen guards Ikuto had struck earlier; he slowly walked towards the mayor in which Ikuto released the man from his grasp, letting Daichi deal with him. "I won't forgive you," Daichi said very calmly, "for all the things you and your family has done to this town. For ending Toto's life like that, I won't let you off so easily…"

The mayor made a dash in Gofer's direction in time to escape from Daichi's sword. Sensing something was wrong Ikuto immediately threw his sword towards the mayor and Gofer but it was too late, Gofer had hit something on the wall and there was a strange noise now echoing around the room or more precisely throughout the entire mansion.

"Well done Gofer," the mayor praised, pleased that they have initiated the trap. "You two fools, you should've killed me when you had the chance, now try to save yourselves along with the children in the basement."

Daichi made a quick run towards the pair but Gofer pushed open a secret door in the wall and the two passed through. When Daichi got to the spot where they were, he tried pushing and throwing himself at the wall but nothing would move; the door was sealed shut.

"Move away from the walls Daichi," Ikuto shouted grabbing hold of him and wrenching him away.

Daichi was shocked when the wall suddenly burned and caught on fire. Noticing the sudden rise of heat, he looked around him in horror as they were now surrounded by fire. "What's going on?"

"He set the entire place on fire," Ikuto said, dragging Daichi towards the stairs that led downwards, "we need to hurry."

"It's my fault, if I was more…"

"I didn't expect you to kill him in the first place when I let him go," Ikuto turned to look at Daichi with a small smile on his face, "I also didn't expect that bastard to burn everything down. I've certainly lost my touch if I didn't detect this trap sooner… I'm the one who should apologise."

Daichi bit his lips, wanting to thank Ikuto for not blaming his weak resolve; he wanted to apologise for allowing Gofer and the mayor a chance to escape but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead of apologising, he needed to help Ikuto, to be useful. "What should I do now?"

The flames continued to spread throughout the entire building, the walls starting to crumble whilst thick smoke slowly rose and devoured the space. Ikuto and Daichi now covered their mouths as they continued to make their way down to the basement. _Damn_, Ikuto cursed, _I was too careless…Yoru you better be alright…_

Outside, quite a distance away from the mansion, the mayor and Gofer hurried into the main town area.

"Mayor are you sure about burning our mansion? We'll lose everything and also…"

"Gofer, we didn't have a choice," the mayor said, "You saw how strong that bastard was. He took down all the guards, servants and even my dogs. It's either him dead or us. Losing a house or two doesn't matter. We can gain back the money in no time with the Soul Barter."

"But the kidnapped children are all in the house…"

"We'll just kidnap more children in future. We can't risk being found out. Burning the children, those two meddling bastards along with the house where all the evidence is the best solution. Don't have second thoughts now Gofer, we're in this together," the mayor said, running as fast he could, "right now we need to think up of an explanation to fool those stupid villagers."

"Do you have anything in mind already?" Gofer asked following the mayor.

The mayor smiled, "we'll execute those two pirates earlier than scheduled. In fact right now, gather everyone for the execution of the pirates. We're going to tell them, those pirates have friends still lurking in our town, they attempted to assassinate the mayor to stop the execution but we managed to escape."

Gofer smiled, "in other words, those two pirates must go as soon as possible."

"Exactly," the mayor now laughed, "and whilst we deal with the execution, the house can burn down even more."

Down in the basement, the children began to cry as the walls suddenly caught fire. Some were choking from the smoke and Yoru being the oldest one there did his best to gather all the children in the centre, away from the burning walls.

"What on earth is going on?" Yoru questioned, stroking the back of one little girl who seemed to have difficulty breathing.

"Everyone stop crying," Amu shouted but her voice was unheard as the children's cries were too loud. "Please…stop crying. Everything will be alright_.__" If only I wasn't in a child's body_, Amu thought clenching her fists, _with the door on fire I can't touch it…I can't use any magic against fire in my current state either…someone help us…_

"SHUT UP!" Yoru shouted and the children went absolutely silent, probably shocked at Yoru's sudden anger. _I decided to help Amu so that's what I'll do until the very end_, Yoru reminded himself. "Listen, we will escape from here. We can do this, trust us. But first I need everyone to stop crying and listen to us. Please."

"Yoru," Amu whispered, wanting to thank him for his help. Despite how scared he must be feeling right now, despite being a 10 year old kid, he is still standing up and trying his best. _I can't lose to him_, Amu decided; _I also need to do my best. I'm the oldest one here. _

"Amu is there anything you can do? Anything I or these kids can do?" Yoru asked, aware that the fire was only spreading.

Amu glanced around her and thought hard. There really wasn't anything she could do in this situation but she didn't want to say that. All the lives and hopes of these children were upon her. She can't let them down yet; she was more than useless at a time like this. Why was she so powerless? Why couldn't she do anything to help? Even as a witch, even with magic she was this pathetic.

"Amu," Yoru said more quietly, sensing perhaps even she couldn't do anything. "There's still hope."

Amu stared at Yoru.

"Trust my brother," Yoru said, "he'll come for me. He always does."

_Yoru's brother again_, Amu thought not knowing how to answer him, _what could Yoru's brother do? This place is burning down fast, the children won't last much longer either. _At a time like this, was it alright to entrust everything to his brother, to someone she doesn't know_.__ How can I place my hopes in…. _

"YORU…"

"Impossible," Amu uttered hearing the voice call from behind the locked doors.

"BROTHER….IKUTO," Yoru shouted back.

"He's really here," Amu whispered still unable to believe this. Just like in the tower, Yoru believed so much in this brother of his and each and every time, his belief in this man created miracles.

"Step back," both Yoru and Amu called, pushing the children away from the door.

There was a loud bang as the door crashed open. Yoru ran over to Ikuto as soon as he came into the room. Daichi who was with Ikuto stared at the children, not able to believe just how cruel and monstrous the mayor could be, to do such a thing; he recognised most of the children. Some of them recognising Daichi ran over to him and hugged him, crying.

There wasn't time to comfort or be stunned by the children, they needed to hurry and escape. "Ikuto…"

The fire was now eating away at the room and a wooden beam from the ceiling fell down above some children. Amu and Daichi started to move but Ikuto was faster. Ikuto pushed the three children down onto the floor, covering them as the wooden beam hit him.

"Ikuto," Daichi shouted already moving to lift the wooden beam of him.

"Brother," Yoru shouted, running over to help.

Amu could only stare, still shocked to move but her help wasn't needed as the still burning beam dropped to the floor with a loud thud. The children in the room, especially the three who were about to get hit started crying again. Parts of Ikuto's clothes were burnt, revealing the slightly charred skin on his back where he was hit. Even so, Ikuto gently patted the three children's head, hugged them and whispered in their ears, "Everything is alright. Don't cry. Everyone needs to stay strong and stay together."

_This man_, Amu thought unable to stop gazing at Ikuto, _how he could do such a selfless thing… I… I'm nothing compared to him… I'm captivated by him… his strength and kindness…_

"Ikuto are you ok?" Daichi asked, feeling respect for this man. It was the first time after his own brother and Toto that he respected anyone.

Ikuto nodded. He turned to the crying children, "don't cry. If we all want to survive this then we can't cry."

Most of the children stopped their crying after listening to Ikuto, some who were still too frightened, tried to hold in their sobs.

"Listen, we're here to save you so you must do as we tell you to," Ikuto continued as the children nodded. "Hold hands with at least one other person. We can't all run into the corridors with the fire spreading like this. We're going to go in pairs; one pair in a line behind the other, hurry." Ikuto turned to Daichi, "Daichi, lead the children out the way we came. Take them to the ship and do as we planned. You need to head straight over there as soon as you're out with the children. Can you do it?"

"Leave everything to me," Daichi said, running out ahead of the children, leading the way.

"Brother," Yoru began but Ikuto stopped him.

"Yoru, I need you to help as well. Follow Daichi and make sure the children don't get separated or too far apart, we can't afford any mess ups. Be careful. We'll meet on our ship."

Ikuto took Amu's hand and gave it to Yoru, "hurry up and go, I'm making sure all the kids are out."

Yoru did as Ikuto asked and began to run out the room with Amu, stopping only occasionally to make sure the other kids were heading in the right direction. Amu couldn't help but think of Ikuto as she ran with Yoru. She had never met anyone like him. This was the first time they met properly, face to face, even though they haven't talked to each other yet. Even so, Amu knew she already liked this man. He looked strong and his determination to save the children, his care towards Yoru, everything all made Amu believe he was a good man. No, it was more like, Amu started to understand Yoru's trust and hope in Ikuto. She stopped running.

"Amu what are you doing?"

"Yoru, I'm heading back to help your brother."

"But…"

"Yoru, your brother doesn't know but you do. I'm a witch and you know I'm not a child. I'm capable of taking care of myself," Amu began letting go of Yoru's hand, "I know you're worried about your brother too. He's hurt and that's why I need to go back and help him. We'll be fine together. I'm asking you to trust me."

Yoru nodded, understanding what Amu was trying to say. In truth, he was very concerned about his brother's injury and as he promised to help and can't be besides him, at least, Amu can help. "Please look after brother and yourself. I trust you, you stupid witch, even if your smaller than me now… you sure you're ok?"

"GET GOING," Amu shouted turning back and running towards Ikuto. She ran past the last pair of children, expecting Ikuto to be behind them but was surprised to see no one ahead of her in the corridor. He really is hurt, Amu thought running faster back to that locked room.

Just outside the room, Ikuto clutched at his heart, breathing very heavily, a searing pain in his chest causing him to lose focus. He dropped to his knees before completely falling to the ground. _Right now…don't…_Ikuto thought, trying to stay conscious, _I can't afford it to be now… this illness of mine…_

"IKUTO," a voice called out.

_Who is it_? Ikuto wondered, his eyes closing shut before his mind turned blank.

Approaching Ikuto, Amu gasped from shock, not expecting Ikuto to have collapsed. She knelt down beside him, gently patting him to wake him but there was no response. "Ikuto, please wake up." A loud crash at the end of the corridor startled Amu. She watched as part of the ceiling came crashing down, the fire still blazing. "We need to get out of here," Amu whispered, her small hands patting his face. "Please wake up." There was still no response from Ikuto. Amu looked around her, trying to figure out what her options were. In a child's body, she couldn't even hope to carry him, the only thing she can do is wake him up. _Should I slap him_, Amu wondered but quickly dismissed that thought, knowing she couldn't do something so cruel to a hero who had risked his life to save the children. She stared at him as a sudden thought hit her. _Would this work_? Amu questioned over and over; she began to blush at the thought of what she was about to do. She slapped her own face with two hands, snapping out of her little girly embarrassment. _There's no time to think about it_, Amu breathed, taking in a deep breath. She leaned in towards Ikuto, _I'm only doing this to save him, there's nothing more_. She cupped his face in her little hands and sealed their lips tightly together. Their lips still touching, Amu parted them so a small gap opened allowing Amu to breathe magic into Ikuto's body. She closed her eyes, the strain of losing magical energy from her body beginning to hurt her. She felt some magic escaping into the air. _Please wake up_, Amu thought, trying her best to hold onto his lips with hers, however her lips were too small and the gap simply leaked too much of her magic. Amu pulled away and gasped for air. "Is it not enough," Amu whispered, seeing Ikuto still not responding. She remembered magical energy a witch and wizard possess can be used to heal injuries of other people, whilst they cannot heal the ones who possess them. The only easy way to transfer magical energy from a witch to another person is through a kiss. However, if a witch loses too much magical energy at any one time, they risked losing their life, so this theory has never been proven. No sane witch would ever give up their magical powers. It was Amu's last hope though to save Ikuto, she had to at least try. She had no hesitation either. She wanted to save this person.

"If only I wasn't a child," Amu closed her eyes again, "I promised Yoru… even if I might die… at least I won't regret saving you, Ikuto."

Intending to give up her own life for this man before her, Amu once again locked their lips together; sharing her first and final kiss with Ikuto.


	11. Hero and Heroine

**-11- Hero and Heroine **

There was a strange warm sensation flowing through inside Ikuto, soothing his senses and making his once heavy body feel light again. He slowly moved his fingers towards his chest that was no longer in pain. Something soft and silky intertwined with his seeking fingers and he noticed the soft sensation upon his lips. He opened his eyes, just in time to see the girl break off their kiss.

She looked straight into his eyes and an innocent smile formed on her delighted face, "Thank god," she uttered with difficulty as she spoke quite breathlessly. "It worked….it really worked…oh thank god." A few drops of her tears dropped onto Ikuto's face, his hand gently clutching her head, his fingers interlocked with her long silky pink hair.

Ikuto stared back into the girls honey coloured eyes, his hand moving to her face. He lightly rubbed her wet cheeks. A strange feeling taking over him as he whispered, "You…saved me?"

The girl wiped her tears and quickly pulled away from Ikuto. "We need to hurry," she said, pulling his hand, "the fire, it's going to spread."

Hearing the crackling flames around them and sensing the rising heat, Ikuto got onto his feet, remembering where he was and what had happened before he collapsed. He allowed the girl to drag him along, running after the children. _What happened, I was about to…my illness stroke and I…_Ikuto tried to think, _nothing is wrong with me but…that girl kissed me…__.__kiss…. _

"Yoru is waiting," she said as she pulled Ikuto along, "I promised him I would bring you back with me. I promised that both of us would be safe."

"Yoru," Ikuto repeated, and he suddenly remembered something more important, recognising the long pink hair. Why had he not noticed straight away, this was the witch with Yoru in the Tower, the one Clover might've given the locket to. The dress she was wearing though, it worried Ikuto. It was the same dress Ikuto picked out for the little girl they took with them from the tower, although the dress now fitted the witch perfectly. _This could only mean one thing_, Ikuto logically thought, _she used magic to turn herself into a child and deceived us. She must have a motive but…it doesn't matter, if you're the one with Clover's locket… _Ikuto pulled the witch to a halt, the two stopping only before the entrance leading outside. He looked at her, _it's just the two of us here, and no one will know if I killed her and took the locket. This is my chance_. Ikuto's hand slowly reached behind him for his hidden dagger.

A surprised Amu stood still, watching Ikuto. "What's wrong, are you hurt? Are you in pain?"

Ikuto didn't answer which made Amu worry more. _Maybe he's really hurt from before,_ Amu thought, _we're almost outside though_. "Please hang on," Amu said clutching onto Ikuto's hand tighter. "Hang on until we get out of this place," she reached up and touched his face, "Yoru and the children are all waiting for their hero. Don't disappoint them."

Ikuto's eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat as he was now unable to think straight anymore. _Hero, the only one who has ever called me a hero…it's her…my princess…._

"Hang in there hero," Amu repeated with an angelic smile.

_What's wrong with me? Just because she reminds me of her….she's not her…What am I doing? _Ikuto asked, his hand letting go of the dagger_._He had wanted to take out his dagger, he wanted to kill this witch, and he wanted the locket if she had it, yet why can't he seem to move. It was like he was hit by a strange spell and all he could feel was her hands holding his, her soft touch to his face and her voice that kept echoing through his mind. Somehow his urge to play the villain vanished. _It won't hurt to wait longer…_he finally decided. "Let's hurry," Ikuto said. This time it was him that pulled Amu into a run, heading out the building at last.

The fresh air felt amazing as Amu and Ikuto both took huge breaths, now a safe distance away from the burning mansion.

"The children…" Amu gasped, looking around frantically but there were no signs of the children. "It couldn't be…did they not make it out?" Amu was about to turn back towards the mansion when Ikuto grabbed hold of her arm, stopping her.

"Stay calm," Ikuto said.

It was peculiar, but as soon as Ikuto had said those words, Amu calmed down completely. Her heart stopped racing and she felt composed, like a proper grown up should in these situations. _Was this how Yoru felt every time he placed his trust in this man_? Amu wondered, _calm and believing_. Before Amu could respond though she heard a loud crashing noise near them, so near it startled her. She immediately turned to face the direction where the crash came from and a dark shadow loomed over them. With her mouth gaping open, Amu found herself gazing in horror as a massive ship glided towards them head on. _We're going to get crushed_, Amu thought.

"Don't stare in awe," Ikuto complained, swooping the startled Amu into his arms and running towards the side of the ship.

"BROTHER," a voice called from above.

"IKUTO, hurry and grab the ropes," Daichi shouted throwing a rope down from the deck.

"WOW…wait…" Amu breathed, everything happening too quickly for her to take in.

Ikuto grabbed onto the rope and the two of them were lifted off the ground, swinging along the side of the massive ship as it continued to move down towards the main town area. Amu clung tightly onto Ikuto, noticing his hand on her waist which made her blush. They only stopped swinging back and forth as Ikuto steadied himself and allowed Daichi to reel the rope back in. Slowly the two ascended until they finally landed on the deck safely. The smiling children on board ran towards them, forming a semi-circle before the two.

Amu let out a sigh of relief, seeing all the children safe. She smiled at Yoru who stared at her in a disappointed way that confused her.

Still carrying Amu, Ikuto commented, "You know you're actually quite heavy, young lady."

Amu twitched at Ikuto's comment. She wanted to protest but didn't wish to come across as rude. "I-I'm sorry," Amu began, controlling her facial expression very carefully, "I didn't know a child would be too heavy for you."

"Child," Ikuto chuckled, "hmm…" He stared at her for a bit, then lifted one of his fingers and poked her breast with it, "I wonder, the size might still be a little small but it bounces."

"What are you doing?" Daichi blushed, turning to try and cover the children's view and Yoru just frowned at his brother's cheeky antics.

Amu let out a small scream, flushing bright red and immediately pushing Ikuto away from her only to end up falling onto her butt. "Ouch," she breathed, rubbing her bottom as she stood back up, a little distance from Ikuto. "W-what are you doing?" she questioned, her arms folded over her chest to protect herself now. _I thought he was a good person like a hero too_, Amu thought, looking as though she was on the verge of crying buckets.

Ikuto tried very hard to stop himself from laughing as he answered seriously, "To prove you're not a child." He put on an innocent smile. "I thought you didn't know."

Amu wasn't convinced. She puffed her cheeks in frustration, staring at him. _Of course I know I'm not a child but I'm stuck in a child's body right… _"Eek," Amu suddenly squeaked. She looked down at her chest then stared down onto the floor and looked all around her and back at Ikuto again. She blinked a few times then ran over to Yoru, who looked smaller than her. _Tell me this is real_, Amu thought. She bent down and whispered into Yoru's ears, "Am I a child?"

Yoru sighed, unable to believe how dumb and slow this idiotic witch was. Did she honestly not notice she turned back into her normal size? Yoru simply nodded.

Over-joyed that she had somehow, miraculously changed back from being a child and into her original form, Amu jumped up and down ecstatically and did a little dance. Now she understood Yoru's disappointed look, he could no longer bully her about her child form. For some reason she also felt she was brimming full of energy. B_eing back to normal really is amazing,_ Amu mused, _and more importantly__,__ this cream dress with gold chains and a delicate red rose is so wonderful, thank you that I am wearing it_. _Ah, I feel so happy now, _she raised a 'v' sign into the air as she landed from one of her jumps. The children and Ikuto stared at her, worried for her sanity. Sensing the gazes upon her and finally realising she had become somewhat of a display, Amu stopped her little joyous dance and whistled, staring around, pretending as though nothing happened.

"Is that girl mentally alright?" Daichi asked, looking at Amu.

"Yoru, this friend of yours," Ikuto whispered, "is she mental?"

"More than just mental," Yoru whispered back, "insanely mental."

"Poor thing," both Ikuto and Daichi pitied.

_I heard that_, Amu wanted to shout but stopped herself. _Endure it_, _endure their foolish compliments…_

"Thank you," a child said, pulling at Ikuto's hand.

"Mr Hero, thank you for helping us," another little girl said, grasping Ikuto's other hand.

"Thank you for saving us, Mr Hero" the children said in unison, smiling at Ikuto.

Ikuto nodded, with a very faint smile that would be unnoticed if you didn't look closely. With the children still clinging to him, Ikuto turned to look and mouthed, 'Sorry' to Amu. She gave a light nod back. Watching Ikuto like that surrounded by the children, Amu couldn't help but forgive him. _He's such a strange person_, Amu thought, smiling. "Yet he's amazing," Amu whispered. "To plan ahead and use this ship…"

"You ok stupid witch?" Yoru asked out of concern.

"Never been better," Amu replied, truthfully. _Though, I wonder why the curse was broken and…_ Amu blushed, suddenly recalling her kiss with Ikuto. She shook her head, _stop thinking nonsense that was just CPR. The main thing is, I'm fine, even after losing so much magical energy. No, I feel full of magical energy but I was sure I….Why? I wonder, both the curse and this…it makes no sense…._

Amu felt a hand on her arm and she looked at Yoru who had a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine Yoru," Amu repeated with a smile, deciding not to think about it too much. All that mattered was the fact that she was well and back to normal.

"Thank you," Yoru said, "I trusted you too."

Amu and Yoru smiled at each other, nothing more needed to be said between them.

"HEY WE'RE NOT EXACTLY SAFE HERE," Daichi shouted catching everyone's attention. "We're heading towards the small woods, at this rate…"

"WE WON'T CRASH," Ikuto calmly shouted, already holding the helm. "Listen to me and get moving," he started to command, "Yoru, take the younger kids into the cabin. Daichi, take the few older kids and fold in the sails. Young lady…"

Ikuto began, staring as Amu stood at the edge of the ship's bowsprit. _When did she get there? _Ikuto pondered.

Standing on the bowsprit, Amu looked ahead of them. They were as Daichi said, headed straight towards the small woods. Since the ship was sliding downwards at such a quick pace, it won't stop even if they hit into the trees. _We might not make it to the town though_, Amu thought, _we need to do something, I need to do something_. She materialised her red umbrella and stared at its vibrant colour. "The colour of blood," Amu whispered, "my blood." She closed her eyes, sensing the direction of the wind.

Ikuto stood watching Amu, his heart beat slowly accelerating as he was expecting something to happen. _Will you do it_? Ikuto reasoned, thinking of the possibilities_, it's forbidden for a witch to reveal their true identity to others. You risk being hunted and killed by both Pirates and commoners. However, with magic, we may be able to get out of this predicament more easily. _He took a quick glance at Daichi and the others who were already tying up the sails, before returning his gaze upon Amu. _It's hopeless, a witch that breaks the ultimate taboo faces severe consequences. All witches are selfish and wicked, she won't be any different, and she won't risk her life to save us. _Ikuto clutched at his chest_, I'll have to risk it and hope my illness doesn't act up… _

Amu opened her eyes, she had made her decision. _I'm a witch so I've got something everyone else doesn't have, magic…I should be the one to save them. I can do it, I feel that I can__._ Amu took in a deep breath, and she turned to face Ikuto. "Open the sails," she shouted, "trust me. Open them up fully and make sure to keep the ship in this exact position."

"Are you stupid? The sails will get caught by the trees if we hit," Daichi said, clearly having doubts about Amu's orders. _Besides, who the hell is she_? Daichi simply questioned.

Amu clenched a fist, knowing she was no hero and knowing full well her magic may not work but, her desire to save these children, to reunite them with their parents and Ikuto's selfless act before, it all gave her a burning passion. _I can't explain it_, Amu breathed, _but ever since I met Yoru, I think my life has changed and now there is Ikuto…I can do this. I will break the taboo._ Amu tossed her umbrella high into the air and jumped up.

Daichi and the other older children helping him stared with their mouths wide opened as Amu stayed floating in the air. The children in the cabin gathered at the windows to look and Ikuto too watched with disbelief.

"PLEASE TRUST ME," Amu shouted, "Open the sails, I can do it. I'll make the ship fly with magic."

"M-magic," the few children gasped and their faces were beginning to pale.

"Don't tell me, you're a…" Daichi began but unable to finish his sentence. _How terrible, this girl is actually a…_

"She's a witch," Yoru shouted running back out onto the deck. "She's a witch but we can trust her."

"We won't listen to you," Daichi shouted back, ignoring Yoru, "everyone knows that witches and pirates are evil. Go away…we can't deal with you right now."

"I'm trying to help. If the ship crashes into the woods like this, even if we don't die, we could seriously get hurt," Amu shouted more desperately now, aware that they were running out of time before the ship would hit. "GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

There was a few minutes of silence.

"Please trust her," Yoru tried again. He turned towards the other children and Daichi, "she's a good witch. She won't hurt us."

There was another few minutes of silence. Is it really impossible for them to trust me? Amu thought, losing hope.

"Can she really help us?" one of the older kids helping Daichi asked.

"She really isn't bad," another asked.

"No, she's not bad," Yoru assured.

"Help us," the children said in chorus with each other, and Amu flew towards the back of the ship.

"Even so, she's still a…" Daichi uttered but his attention was snatched by the sudden sound behind him. He turned to stare at Ikuto who released the sails, "Ikuto are you sure?"

"Daichi," Ikuto said with a confident smile on his face, "it's not what you are that defines whether you are good or bad, whether you can be trusted. It's what you do."

"I understand that but," Daichi struggled.

Seeing Daichi's insecurity, Ikuto went up to him and whispered into his ears, something that made Daichi completely speechless. Ikuto then left Daichi to digest everything and once again he took the helm, positioning the ship in the exact direction Amu wanted it to be in.

"Hurry Amu," Yoru shouted, seeing that the ship was about to hit the trees.

Amu pointed the tip of her umbrella towards the opened sails like a gun, aiming at the right angle to shoot. She then extended the shaft before pushing the handle hardly away from her, to shorten the shaft again. A strong blast of wind blasted out of the tip of the umbrella at the sails. The force of the blast so incredible, it pushed the sails upwards and lifted the ship off the ground. Amu started to chant a flying spell and a thin coat of red dust formed on the ship as it continued to rise into the sky. The ship shook only slightly as the bottom scraped the top of the trees. Yoru and Daichi made sure all the children were secured as it all happened.

Amu smiled feeling that she was finally able to be useful and do something right. Like this, the ship could at least fly over the small woods before it continued into the town. Although, that was another problem they needed to solve later. "I did it, Dia," Amu whispered, "if only you were here to see this too. Even if it's only small, my magic worked for the first time." Her heart pounded hardly and Amu's body stiffened. She clutched at her chest, not breathing anymore and her mind started to go blank. _This is bad_, Amu thought whilst she still could,_ maybe that kiss with Ikuto really did use up my magical energy, I…if I can't think then I can't control my magic….I'll…_

Staring up at her, Ikuto also smiled; never had he expected that in this lifetime he would smile because of a witch. _She honestly did it_, he thought, _she's interesting, that witch_. His smile quickly faded though as he left the helm, running towards Amu who just seem to suddenly fall from the sky.

"Amu," Yoru shouted, watching as Amu's red umbrella disappeared and she began to fall.

Now that the ship was moving steadily, Yoru, Daichi and some of the children began to run towards where Amu was falling as well.

"Brother, catch her," Yoru shouted as Amu was about to hit the deck.

Ikuto ran as fast as he could, outstretching his arms towards the falling Amu and he grasped tightly onto her body. "Got you," Ikuto breathed as he hit the floorboards of the deck, still holding Amu tightly against his body to protect her. He gently touched her face, sitting up and leaning Amu against his chest. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not hurt or anything, I just feel tired," Amu weakly replied, resting her head against Ikuto's chest and closing her eyes for a few minutes. She could hear his heart beat and her head moved when his chest was breathing. It felt nice.

"Stupid witch, aren't you enjoying yourself a little too much resting on my brother's chest?" Yoru sneered, "You're drooling."

Amu bolted open her eyes at Yoru's mockery and covered her face with her hands, leaning away from Ikuto. She peeked through the gaps of her fingers, embarrassed and couldn't help blushing as she noticed that she was being held by Ikuto.

"You did well, young lady," Ikuto said.

Amu lowered her hands from her face and smiled. "I'm glad I managed to help."

"Thank you," one of the children said approaching Amu. "You really are a good witch."

"Thank you," the rest of the children shouted forming a circle around Ikuto and Amu now. "You two are really cool, Mr and Miss Hero…"

Ikuto and Amu looked at each other, most likely thinking of the same thing. They smiled, trying to calm the excited children.

Daichi watched from a little distance, letting out a sigh before he smiled quite softly. "Brother," Daichi whispered, staring up at the sky, "have you ever heard of a pirate being a hero and a witch being a heroine…you know, it's happening right now. I'll find you and let you meet this story's hero and heroine, a witch and a pirate…huh…"

Assembled at the centre of Barren Town, the villagers shouted and cheered with enthusiasm. The mayor, stood at the front of the execution platform and raised his hands to silence the audience.

"Everyone gathered here today shall witness the execution of two unknown pirates, who has committed the unforgivable crime of kidnapping our town's children. To add, the comrades of these pirates may still be lurking around in our village as I was attacked not long ago," the mayor announced, "my home was set on fire and although I believe I have managed to outsmart those pirates, and lock them inside the burning mansion to let them taste their own medicine, we cannot be more careful that there will be another attack. So, we shall proceed to execute these two unknown pirates before any more disaster befalls us."

The crowd cheered and the mayor raised his hands once again so that he could speak. He turned to face the two tied up pirates, stood at the centre of the platform. "Any last words unknown pirate A and B. This is your final chance to do good and tell us where you've taken this town's children."

One of the pirates raised their head and directly glared at the mayor, hissing with a murderous intent, "yeah, my name's Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Don't call me unknown pirate A or B."


	12. The Two Captured Pirates

**-12- The Two Captured Pirates **

"Hey Sis, does it really matter what they call you?" the pirate next to Nadeshiko Fujisaki spoke, not looking up at the crowd or anyone. "We're going to be executed here."

"Then they better remember my name properly and spread the news of my death," Nadeshiko said, still glaring at the Mayor. "Old man, or whatever, the one doing all the talking..."

The crowd of spectators remained silent and the mayor glanced around him before pointing a shaky finger at himself. "You referring to me."

"Who else am I looking at right now?" Nadeshiko questioned, keeping her glare intense, "Are you an idiot? Do you honestly believe you can go against pirates?"

The mayor gulped, fists clenched from fear more than anger. Despite the fact that these two pirates were tied-up, he still felt threatened and he couldn't stop shaking. _So, this is how it feels to deal with a pirate,_ the mayor thought, his body slowly heating up from the stress of being glared at. He took in a deep breath, "since you insist in being bad to the very end, then let it be. We need not listen to you anymore. EXECUTE THEM."

"Now you've done it," the pirate next to Nadeshiko sighed, "and you could've bought us more time if you had chosen your words right?"

"Well, what would you have said Nagihiko?" Nadeshiko questioned back, then she smiled, "we don't need any more time."

The young man with the exact same face and long indigo hair as Nadeshiko Fujisaki finally looked up; he too smiled noticing what his sister meant. The twins threw each other a knowing look.

Behind them, two masked executioners raised their axe high, ready to hack at flesh and spill blood. Laughter began to spread through the execution platform; the laughter of the pirates. Bystanders, unable to comprehend the insanity of the two pirates who appeared so relaxed before their deaths, could only watch in silence. The axe lowered with a very swift movement and in that moment, many closed their eyes in anticipation of two heads being separated from the body. However, what was cut was merely the floorboards in which the two pirates knelt on.

"What's going on?" the mayor shouted at the two executioners who revealed their faces to the crowd.

"It's them," a confused Gofer gasped, recognising the two thugs he had previously hired to kidnap the children. _Why are they the executioners_? Gofer questioned_, this is…_

The two thugs stood before the pirates, making it clear that their intention was to protect them. They raised their fingers now, taking the attention of all the crowd and pointing at the Mayor, they shouted clearly, "The Mayor is the culprit behind the kidnappings."

"HOW DARE YOU IMPLICATE THE MAYOR," Gofer immediately shouted, running towards the execution platform. "Everyone, stay calm and don't listen to these thugs."

"These pirates have nothing to do with the children's disappearance," one of the thugs continued, "We can prove it …"

"What are you saying?" a man in the crowd began to question.

"Our children, they were kidnapped…"

"What about the curse?"

"THE CURSE IS A LIE," the other thug shouted over the crowds questioning. "WE WERE THE ONES WHO KIDNAPPED THE CHILDREN."

"Don't mess with us," an angry man in the crowd said, "if it's not the curse then, the kids in our town that's been disappearing…"

"We won't trust thugs like you, step aside or we'll just have to deal with you along with the pirates."

"Wait, what if they're telling the truth," a woman interrupted.

"We can reunite with our children," another man said, hope consuming him.

"My daughter, do you know where my daughter is…" a desperate mother asked.

"Calm down people," both the Mayor and Gofer said. "Remain calm. Do not be fooled by these criminals."

The crowd was beginning to divide between those who started to believe the thugs and those who remained believing of the curse. No matter how much the Mayor and Gofer tried, the crowd was already too riled up to listen to them. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were the only ones whose attention was elsewhere as the thugs continued with their story, not stopping once to allow the dismayed villagers to take in the shock of the truth. Sensing the situation was no longer in their favour, the Mayor and Gofer took the chance and slipped away.

"How are we supposed to believe thugs like you?" a few people in the crowd questioned, the atmosphere tense with anger and frustration.

There was silence as the villagers surrounded the execution platform, waiting for the thugs to respond.

"Say something," the villagers shouted as the thugs remained silent.

The two thugs started to sway on their feet as though drunk. One of them shook his head and blinked a few times before staring at the crowd.

"W-what's going on?" he whispered, noticing the glares he was getting from the villagers.

"You can trust what these two have just said…" a voice said.

The two thugs turned to look behind them, their mouths opened wide as the two pirates had somehow freed themselves and were now swinging the axes around. Frightened and utterly confused with the situation, the two thugs jumped off the execution platform only to be captured by the angry villagers.

"If the pirates," Nadeshiko said, still swinging the axe around, "which is us," she paused to make sure everyone around them was listening, "can bring back your children then it proves we are innocent and the Mayor is the culprit. You'll owe us a sincere apology and I expect…"

"Sis," Nagihiko said, taking the axe from his twin-sister, "don't draw so much attention."

"Children," one of the tied-up thugs gasped, suddenly remembering everything, his mind a lot clearer than before, now able to distinguish between reality and that man's voice. _You did well_, the voice of that man said one last time before it completely disappeared from his mind. The thug inhaled, realising he had no escape and would be spending the rest of his life in atonement. Although he still didn't understand why he had revealed himself, why he had told the truth, he was relieved that it was over. He didn't regret being found. Taking a look at his partner in crime though, it was a different story; it seemed he was cursing that voice in his mind that things had turned out this way.

"You really can bring back our children?" the desperate mother asked, staring at Nadeshiko and Nagihiko.

"Well if you lot kneel down and…" Nadeshiko began but was stopped by Nagihiko who clasped a hand over her mouth.

"We're pirates but that doesn't mean we're the bad guys here," Nagihiko said, "to prove it, we'll bring the children back."

"You pirates talk big…"

"It's already here," Nagihiko shouted, pointing towards the direction of the woods and where the mayor's mansion was located. "They're coming…"

The villagers all turned to look in the direction Nagihiko was pointing at and immediately fell silent. They gazed, gobsmacked at the massive pirate ship that was heading towards them, utterly perplexed as to where it appeared from. After minutes of watching the big ship entering the town and only just able to avoid colliding with several buildings, did the villagers sense danger and began to run away in panic, afraid they would get crushed.

"Relax," Nadeshiko shouted, taking back the axe from Nagihiko and throwing it just before the villagers, stopping them from running away. She then said in a serious and warning way, "If none of you want to die then gather behind us. The ship will stop just before hitting this execution platform." She pulled out the other axe that was still wedged in the wood on the platform, "anyone who runs away will have this stuck to their backs."

Genuinely afraid of Nadeshiko and not knowing what to do in such a crisis, the villagers reluctantly gathered behind the two pirates; all gazes focussed upon the ship that rapidly grew bigger as it sailed closer to them.

On the ship, Ikuto kept a steady hold of the helm, occasionally shouting at Daichi, Yoru and Amu, who ran around the deck following orders. Before the ship had landed back onto the ground, Ikuto had took a quick glance of the town and noticed the wide street space between the shops. He instantly calculated that, if they allowed the ship to continue moving forward at a particular angle, they would make it through without hitting any shops or houses straight to the execution platform. The children had also come out of the cabin, most of them standing quite near the sides of the ship, beaming as they recognised their own homes passing by them.

"Be careful," Amu said, pulling two of the kids away from the side. "Don't stand so near there."

The two children nodded with a smile and excitedly pointed towards their house, telling Amu about their parents. From a little distance away, Daichi observed Amu carefully, still unable to believe a witch could act so kindly towards normal human children. _Then again_, he thought turning to stare at the back of Ikuto Tsukiyomi, _that man is doing something way out of character__,__ although he did warn me…__._

"Brother, I see them," Yoru suddenly exclaimed in excitement, "its Nadeshiko and Nagihiko."

"I know," Ikuto said, "they're exactly where I need them to be…"

Distracted by Yoru's sudden excitement, Daichi snapped out of his little world of thoughts as he ran towards the front of the ship, anxious as they moved at high speed towards the execution platform full of people. "Ikuto," Daichi shouted, "We're too close. We'll crash into them."

Amu looked towards the direction they were headed as soon as she heard Daichi's shouting, and she quickly gathered all the children to the middle of the ship, calming them down.

"We won't hit," Ikuto said calmly, not moving from the helm. "Deaths are not part of my calculations."

Daichi nodded, clutching his own chest and simply waited for the moment to happen, the moment where Ikuto's words would be reality.

Standing on the execution platform, the villagers began to shout and panic as the massive shadow created by the approaching ship loomed over them.

"BE QUIET," Nadeshiko shouted, managing to silence the frightened crowd and their pointless whining.

"Sis, concentrate," Nagihiko whispered, "don't leave any scratch on our ship."

Nadeshiko smiled, standing back to back with Nagihiko, the two outstretched their hands towards the ship and the wind around them seemed to violently dance, blowing in all directions. A few of the villagers near them had to kneel down on all fours to keep themselves from being blown off-balance. The weird wind stopped almost immediately though and the twins let down their hands, watching as the ship slowed down, whilst approaching them until it finally came to a halt. The ship was exactly two metres away from hitting into the execution platform. The villagers remained silent, only able to stare at the massive ship, thankful they were still alive.

"Mother…"

"Papa, Mama…."

"That voice," a father said, looking hard at the ship, "my child…that voice is…"

A rope ladder was thrown down and the children, with the assistance of Daichi and Amu began to make their way off the ship. The presence of pirates didn't matter anymore, overjoyed parents swooped their child into their arms, cuddling them tight. It was a touching scene as parents and child reunited, tears and laughter mixing together. Amu stayed on the ship, watching with a smile on her face; she did notice how sensitive Daichi seemed though. Standing next to her, Daichi held back his tears, looking up at the clear blue sky, he thought, _you can finally rest in peace Toto and I, I can finally go and find my brother…_

The children began to tell their parents and the rest of the villagers how they were rescued by Daichi and Ikuto. The adults only displayed a very concerned expression upon their faces when their children started to mention of a pink-haired witch. Feeling their safety was still threatened by the presence of the two pirates and the unknown witch on-board the ship, the adults backed away, surrounding their kids. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko took the chance to board their ship.

"Stay behind us," the adults instructed the children. "Those people aren't good…"

"Why?" one of the kids asked, "they saved us."

"Even so," a mother said, "that girl is a witch."

"LEAVE," a man shouted, "LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW."

"That's right, please leave," another quickly followed.

The rest of the villagers began to shout for them to leave as well.

Nadeshiko clicked her tongue, "so that's the way they treat those who've helped them?"

"Don't get angry sis," Nagihiko said, "they're only scared."

"Does not mean they can demand us to leave with such an attitude," Nadeshiko protested. "The Cap-"

"Nadeshiko, we're leaving," Ikuto said clearly, "we've wasted enough time here."

Nadeshiko sighed and nodded before heading towards the sails, ready to unravel them.

"Amu," Ikuto said turning to look at her, who had quickly stepped away from the villagers view as soon as she heard them talking about witches. "Can you help us once more?"

Amu stared at Ikuto.

"Right now, everyone in this town knows you are a witch," Ikuto began, "I don't think you can stay here."

"Are you telling me to go with you?" Amu asked, never once considering that as an option until now.

"We're planning to leave this place and I think you too," Ikuto continued, "but to leave, we need your help. We'll leave Barren town together and once we're out at sea, we'll drop you off at the next nearest town or city. How does that sound?"

"How do you want me to help?" Amu said, taking up Ikuto's offer. She'll begin searching for power once she arrives at the new town.

"Make the ship fly out to sea," Ikuto simply said, "can you do it?"

"Yes," Amu answered already beginning to chant the flying spell. The same red dust started to coat the ship again and slowly, it rose off the ground.

The villagers of Barren Town stared in fear and shock as for the first and possibly last time in their lives, they witnessed magic.

"Wait, isn't Daichi still on the ship?" one of the villagers questioned.

"Daichi," a few men began to shout, "hurry up and get off that ship."

Daichi walked towards the edge of the ship so the villagers could see him. He shouted, "Thank you, but it's time for me to leave. I'm going with them, that's what I've decided."

"Daichi, you fool."

"No one's stopping you from leaving but, do you know who you're going with, those people are…"

"I know," Daichi shouted, "I've decided."

The villagers went silent, realising that Daichi had already made a decision. They could only hope the best for him and that he wouldn't fall to being a pirate. The ship began to rise higher and higher and the children all shouted, Ikuto and Amu's name along with thank you non-stop. Daichi turned from the villagers, making his resolve to finally leave Barren Town.

"Daichi," one of the villagers yelled, holding their kid close to them, "thank you and…" There was a brief pause before the man continued, "I'm sorry about Toto."

Hearing that person's words, tears escaped Daichi's eyes. _This was probably what I've been wanting to hear_, Daichi thought, wiping his tears, _I can really leave this place with no regrets now Toto? I'll find my brother and I'll see for myself, what kind of a man Ikuto Tsukiyomi really is. _

The ship was now high enough to move without hitting into any buildings; it sailed in the sky towards the sea, the voices of the children slowly faded out. Once the ship was completely above sea water, Amu chanted another spell that let the ship slowly sail onto the waters surface. They were now a fair distance away from Barren town, unable to see the place properly anymore but a mere patch in the vast oceans.

_Barren town_, Amu thought, _that's a place I won't forget. The first human place I've been to…though I don't think these will be very fond memories. I wonder where I'll go next. _

There was a loud bang, catching Amu's attention as she turned to see the man who boarded the ship from the execution platform, firing his gun at Daichi. There was no blood so the bullet missed, but Amu had no time to worry about Daichi as she felt something sharp lightly pressing upon the skin of her neck. She stared at the woman, who looked exactly like the man who fired his gun.

"We seem to have extra company on our ship don't we Nagihiko?" Nadeshiko said, staring at Amu. She nudged the sharp blade of her Naginata into Amu's neck, making sure there was no blood.

"Your ship?" Amu said confused, "I thought this ship belonged to…"

"You won't need to know who this ship belongs to," Nadeshiko smiled, "you'll be dead soon. This is a pirate ship after all."

Amu's eyes widened, unable to believe what this woman had just said. _This was a pirate ship_, she thought, _but, Yoru and Ikuto aren't pirates…impossible…._Right at that moment when Amu was convincing herself that this was not a pirate ship, her eyes seemed to wander on their own until they gazed upon the distinct black flag with a skull imprinted onto it, hanging high on the ship's mast.

"This is a pirate ship after all," Amu repeated, shocked.


	13. Pirates and a Witch

**-13- Pirates and a Witch **

Billowing high in the air, the black cloth devoured Amu's mind as her gaze seemed forever trapped upon its image. A skull whose right eye was scratched with claw marks and two scythes that intersected with each other below it – a pirate flag. _How could I have missed it before_, Amu wondered, now allowing her gaze to wander around to take in the ships details that she's missed before. There was an area on the ship on either side that was covered by cloths, her eyes widened realising they were canons.

"Still shocked poor little witch," Nadeshiko taunted, deliberately holding the weapon slightly away from Amu now. Unlike her brother, she enjoyed to torture her victims a little and draw out the killing time. "I really didn't want to do this to you but it's the captain's orders you see."

_This isn't real_, Amu thought, now looking at a silent Yoru and Ikuto. _They're not pirates, they can't be._ _Ikuto is a good person, there's no way he's a pirate_.

"Ready to die…" Nadeshiko's voice hissed causing Amu to act impulsively.

Believing Ikuto and Yoru were good, Amu shoved Nadeshiko away and ran towards them. She outstretched her hands towards the two brothers, closing the distance between them, "Yoru, Ikuto," she shouted, "run…."

Ikuto extended his hands out towards Amu and grabbed hold of her wrists as she approached them. He pulled her roughly into him, his other hand gripping instantly onto her throat, stunning Amu into a hollow state, and making her incapable of thinking.

"Nice catch Captain," Nadeshiko complimented with a smile on her face. She relaxed herself, anticipating the drama about to unfold.

Amu wasn't suffocating yet but with each passing second she felt Ikuto's fingers around her neck tightening and it was beginning to hurt. Though most of her shock had gone by now, confusion tormented Amu, as she stared at Ikuto, who had a perfect poker face. She forced herself to speak, "that woman just called you Captain. Ikuto, who are you?"

"You know the answer already," Ikuto answered, "you just don't want to accept it."

"How can someone like you," Amu began, but struggled to speak as she didn't know what it was she wanted to say. "It's not what it seems, tell me…"

"Lying to you now would be a lot crueller than the truth," Ikuto stated.

"Hey Yoru, tell me you and your brother…you aren't pirates," Amu said a little more desperately now, looking at Yoru.

Meeting Amu's gaze for a few seconds, Yoru immediately looked away and stepped behind his brother, hiding himself from her.

"Yoru," Amu uttered; seeing his reaction, there was a pain slowly growing in her chest. "You and Ikuto can't be…."

"Sorry," Yoru muttered extremely quietly.

"Don't bother Yoru anymore," Ikuto interjected, taking Amu's attention once more, "you should refer to me as Captain Ikuto." Ikuto continued speaking, each of his words snapping Amu to reality, "I'm a pirate and the captain of this crew." He exerted more force into his fingers. "I'm also the one who ordered Nadeshiko to kill you."

At that moment, Amu felt herself switch off. Reality had hit her so hard, she didn't know how to deal with it. One thing was clear to her though, Ikuto's grip was nothing compared to the searing pain in her chest and throbbing heart. She wasn't suffocating from his grip, but from her own painful emotions – _this is what betrayal feels like_, Amu thought. _No, this isn't betrayal, this is what I should've expected. I shouldn't have gotten close to any humans…I…whether pirates or humans, witches will never be accepted by anyone. But Ikuto_, Amu stared sadly at him, _you were someone I had wanted to_... The tight squeezing feeling in her chest continued and tears just fell from her eyes. _Err, I'm crying_….

Ikuto felt his own heart pound against his chest the moment Amu's tears dropped onto his hand and his body began to shake. _Those eyes, that look_ Ikuto cursed, _just like hers… _The image of a little girl seemed to merge with Amu and he let out a shocked gasp, uttering at his own painful memory, "Princess…" Ikuto's hand became loose and he let go of Amu.

"Captain," Nadeshiko queered, "perhaps I should finish this useless witch in your stead. She's not worth your time." Nadeshiko slowly tightened her grip on her weapon again.

Amu and Ikuto stood motionless, staring at each other, allowing nothing but uncertainty to surround their wavering hearts. _You're a pirate ready to kill me at any moment_, Amu thought, as her tears dried up. _I want to live though, I need to live_. Amu took a step away from Ikuto who didn't move. It seemed he may allow her to run as Amu took another big step away from him, her gaze never leaving his. Her mind was a lot clearer now that she had accepted what Yoru and Ikuto was. A part of her was still in pain but at least, she knew she had to run away, she knew what she had to do. BANG! BANG! BANG! The consecutive blasts from a gun snapped Amu out of her thoughts; immediately her attention was upon the kid Daichi, who had just managed to dodge three extremely close range gunshots to his chest and head. _His movements are really agile_, Amu noted, her legs moving before she could think. She immediately sprinted towards Daichi just as the man with the gun fired another shot. This time Amu pushed Daichi out the way, taking the kid's hands, she pulled him into a run towards the front of the ship until there was nowhere left to run.

"What are you doing?" a surprised Daichi asked, slapping Amu's hand away from his. "There's nothing a witch like you would want from me."

"I'm not trying to save you to get anything from you," Amu stated clearly, "we're in the same position here. We boarded a pirate ship by accident…"

"What are you doing, helping a human?" Daichi asked more loudly. "Why aren't you running away on your own?"

Amu opened her mouth but no voice would come out. _What am I doing_, Amu questioned, _do I enjoy being a heroine that much? Have I forgotten about Yoru and Ikuto already…I won't be accepted by any humans. This kid is right, I don't know what I'm doing, or why._

Daichi waited for an answer, observing Amu carefully. Even though he didn't know her well, he had a feeling, from watching her actions that she wasn't someone bad. She was more human than a witch.

"That's right," an excited Nadeshiko chuckled as she suddenly appeared from behind Amu, pressing the blade of her Naginata into Amu's flesh, cutting the skin of her neck.

"Ah…" Amu winced from the pain that only increased as Nadeshiko slowly exerted more force into the wound, cutting in deeper with each passing minute. Amu clutched the blade with both her hands now, more blood staining its cold metal as her hands started to bleed under the pressure of the sharp blade.

"Futile," Nadeshiko laughed more, enjoying Amu's struggle. "Say, why don't you try using magic? You'd probably have a better chance than this and you are a witch."

_Stop_, Daichi wanted to say, but he stopped himself. _She's got nothing to do with me and I am already…_

"DAICHI, BEHIND YOU," Amu managed to shout, still using all her strength to hold the blade away from her neck.

Sensing the presence behind him after Amu's warning, Daichi once again dodged an attack from Nagihiko, the man who had the exact same looks as Amu's attacker. Unlike before though, Daichi was prepared to prove himself. Taking the unexpected Nagihiko by surprise, Daichi grabbed hold of his hand-gun and Nagihiko let go straight away, biting his lips hard to stop himself from letting out a cry of pain. Daichi too bit his lips hard to stop himself from showing he was affected. Hidden within Daichi's hand, there was a special piece of metal; when it touched the hand-gun it automatically generated a lightning shock through the bodies of both those attached to the object.

_That's a magic embedded object_, Amu thought, relieved that Daichi was alright as she watched him drop the gun to the floor, unable to take in anymore of the electric shocks.

"Not bad kid," Nagihiko said flexing his hands to show that it was perfectly fine.

"R…run kid…" Amu tried to shout but her strength was no match for Nadeshiko's and the blade was once again touching her skin.

"I quite like you kid, you've got guts just like the captain said," both Nadeshiko and Nagihiko said at the same time.

_What?_ Amu thought, _don't tell me, Daichi is_…

"We approve of you," the twins said in unison.

"You did well," Nagihiko smiled, "you've passed the test for sure."

"Yeah," Daichi only managed to say, still a little worn from his own trick.

"Welcome to the crew Daichi," Ikuto said, slowly walking towards them with Yoru following behind him.

_Again_, Amu screamed in her mind, _why is it like this all the time? My feelings towards Yoru, Ikuto and even Daichi, they were all real…and yet…I was wrong to get close to humans…. _

Daichi slowly turned to look at the witch. He knew it was cruel, but what else could he do but tell the truth, "I knew already before leaving town that Ikuto was a pirate. He made me the offer of joining his crew until I find my brother. I've decided when I left Barren town on this ship to accept." Daichi said clearly, "I'm also now a pirate. The only one who needs to run is you."

Nadeshiko let out a laugh, seeing Amu loose her expression and strength.

Amu couldn't say anything, only a cry was let out her mouth as she felt the blade cut into her flesh. Her wound was cutting deeper and deeper, blood gushing out and staining the metal a deep red. She was going to die on this ship. Giving up, Amu closed her eyes, dropping both her hands besides her.

"Be gone witch," Nadeshiko said initially wanting to drive the sharp edge through Amu's neck and end her life but was stopped as Yoru began to grab the weapon from her. "STOP THIS YORU!"

"DON'T KILL HER," Yoru shouted and cried at the same time, his body shaking vigorously, but his grasp on Nadeshiko's weapon was strong as he pulled it away from Amu. "Nade…let her go…please…"

"Yoru, don't be fooled by her, she's a witch," Nadeshiko said, not even attempting to struggle with Yoru.

"AMU'S MY FRIEND," Yoru shouted as loud as he could.

"Yoru," Amu gasped, opening her eyes and looking at the kid.

"Yoru stop this right now," Ikuto ordered.

Yoru turned to look at his brother who had an angry expression upon his face now. His hands on Nadeshiko's weapon loosened, his fear of his brother far stronger than his desire to save a friend. Even though Yoru hated this, he simply couldn't do anything. His brother was the only person he didn't want to oppose. "Sorry," he muttered wiping his tears. Yoru looked at Amu one last time before holding in his tears, running back into the cabin, not wanting to see her being killed.

"Daichi, go and accompany Yoru," Ikuto demanded, "watch him carefully."

"Yes captain," Daichi said, knowing the real reason why Ikuto had sent him after Yoru. Ikuto was being considerate of his feelings, realising that Daichi was uncomfortable with the idea of killing Amu as well. He wouldn't stop his new acquaintances from killing though, already prepared to face such things when he decided to go with Ikuto. Daichi went after Yoru as Ikuto had instructed.

Seeing that all the interfering pests were gone, Nadeshiko immediately took action, swinging her Naginata at Amu again. This time too, her blood-seeking blade didn't reach its target. Nadeshiko stared, stunned at the actions of her own captain, who grabbed the weapon and held it still, inches before it slashed into the witch's flesh.

"I've changed my mind. Both of you go and manage the ship, make sure we're heading to our next destination," Ikuto ordered.

"Understood captain," both Nagihiko and Nadeshiko said.

Nagihiko had to hold onto his sister's hand and drag her away as she seemed reluctant to do so.

"Damn that Yoru," Nadeshiko complained, once they were a good distance away from Ikuto and Amu, "he ruined the mood and moment."

"Relax sister," Nagihiko comforted, "isn't it already enough that our captain is back?"

"It's rare to come across a witch that is alive when the captain is around," Nadeshiko continued to complain, "I was hoping to use her as a specimen."

"Don't be so loud," Nagihiko warned, "you'll get a chance for sure."

The twins threw each other a smile before starting navigation work.

Blood still running rapidly out her wound, Amu started to breathe heavily and she finally dropped to the floor, having no more strength left in her. She looked at Ikuto who still had the same poker expression upon his face as he stared back at her. _If you're going to kill me then do it_, Amu thought, no longer able to speak anymore, _I was the one who chose to believe you… _Her vision began to blur but her senses remained and she felt her body lifted from the floor. She was in his arms, being carried off to somewhere by Ikuto. She closed her eyes allowing herself to rest, strangely comfortable to be held by her to be murderer. Something soft covered her back and Amu weakly opened her eyes, to make out she was now on a bed, in quite a spacious room – the Captain's cabin perhaps.

"Magic really is something terrible isn't it?" Ikuto asked, sitting on the bed next to her. He touched the deep cut in her neck, sending an awful pain through her body but she had no strength to utter a sound out. "If you weren't a witch, you'd be dead already from this much blood loss. But the magic in your body is stopping you from losing your senses and it's dragging out your dying time."

"You stopped…her from…delivering the final blow…." Amu struggled to speak, "just to see…me suffer more…"

Ikuto's hand traced down her neck to her chest, hooking a part of her bloodied dress tightly with his fingers. "I changed my mind, I think I'll keep you alive for a little longer," Ikuto said ripping the dress from Amu's body, revealing her naked chest.

"STOP…AHH…" Amu screamed, her body so weak she couldn't move at all. Tears ran down her face just like blood was still running from her wound. "Don't look….stop….please…."

Ikuto's fingers brushed over Amu's soft skin and ignoring her plea, he leaned in, his tongue savouring her flesh. He licked his way upwards, until his lips were upon her wound and he tasted her blood mercilessly.

_Why…why are you doing this to me…._Amu cried unable to stop Ikuto as he embraced her body close to his. Mixed in with the pain as Ikuto's tongue continued to ravish her wound, a strange pleasure slowly took over until her body became numb and incapable of any senses but his touch; until she finally closed her eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

"You've finally settled down," Ikuto whispered, pulling away from Amu. He stared at her neck and with his fingers stroked the soft, flawless white skin. The deep cut on Amu's neck had sealed up and no blood could be seen anymore. "Why am I keeping you alive?" he asked staring at an unconscious Amu who he held in his arms. The more Ikuto questioned his decision and actions, the more annoyed he became of himself. He laid Amu onto his bed and walked over to his desk, gulping down some water to cool himself down. _That's right_, Ikuto finally convinced himself, _I'm only letting her live because she saved my life once. I'm just returning the favour. I've not gone soft and… _He returned to Amu's side and proceeded to undress her. Ikuto searched through her clothes carefully before throwing them onto the floor in agitation. He looked at her, _where is it? Clover's locket_….

Inside a big city, a messenger ran frantically down the crowded streets, dispersing a bunch of newspapers. "BIG NEWS, BIG NEWS…" the messenger and journalist of a well-known tabloid shouted as he threw more papers into the air, "there's been a disturbance in the Kingdom of Northster…."

A cloaked man picked up one of the newspapers on the floor and stared at the picture of the kingdom and its queen on the front page. _The Kingdom of Northster_, he thought, staring longingly at the photo. "Queen Midori," he whispered apologetically, "please hold out a little longer…I promise I will find your missing daughter." Having no more interest in the story, the man dropped the paper back onto the floor, walking past many others who were reading the news for pure entertainment. "Princess…where are you?" He took out a picture of a little girl wearing a small tiara on her head. His attention was so focussed on the photo that he didn't notice he was about to walk into someone. Bumping into the young woman, the cloaked man immediately apologised.

"It's alright," the young woman said, picking up the photo for the man. Her hands froze though as the man took the photo back, apologised once more and left.

"Dia," the young woman's friend called out.

Dia turned to look at her friend, "your back."

"What's wrong Dia?" she asked, "You look shocked."

"It's nothing," Dia assured, changing the topic and urging for them to move on. Dia couldn't help but glance around searching for that man again. _The little girl in that photo_, Dia breathed, _it resembled her so much….I wonder how she's doing now…please let us meet at the Magic Duello_….


End file.
